<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elemental Surprises by Analytical_Cochineal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059602">Elemental Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal'>Analytical_Cochineal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elemental Theory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I had to give Link's father a name), (sorry), 5+1 Things, Big Brother Vio, Bonding, Courtesy of Blue, Digital Art, Gen, Minish Cap elements, Sort Of, Swearing, identity crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the four pieces of Link split apart, there was not much to expect. One person did not suddenly become four. Divided into four neat little sections, and that was without thinking of how Shadow Link fit in all of this. There was no precedent, no guiding scroll that detailed everything the wielder of the Four Sword should know.<br/>But for all, they knew they were normal Hylians made from flesh and blood and a tremendous amount of magic that split them apart. Totally normal, nothing odd about them at all. Hahaha...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elemental Theory [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Volcanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically what if the four elements had something more to do with the splitting of the links than giving them their corresponding colour? With elements of Minish Cap which is hopefully I game I will be able to play sooner or later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>1.</p><p>When the four pieces of Link split apart, there was not much to expect. One person did not suddenly become four. Divided into four neat little sections, and that was without thinking of how Shadow Link fit in all of this. There was no precedent, no guiding scroll that detailed everything the wielder of the Four Sword should know. Only vague fables, forgotten unless bedtime stories counted as historical literature. </p><p>But one thing was clear after a few days on the road, from the stories they remembered and the tales they encountered from passerby and fretting vendors. The holy blade was forged from four elements. Wind, fire, water and earth. Four elements that toed the balance of light and dark, the elements what the world was made out of. Corresponding with the colours of their tunics, green, red, blue and purple. </p><p>But for what they knew, all of the Links were red-blooded Hylians. No mystic creatures or sprites. No embodiments of anything. Aside from the special swords strapped to their backs, they held no more magic than the average person. Unless once counted the prophecies of a boy glad in green saving the day being reincarnated time after time again. But those were also just stories. Link certainly held no special magical abilities.</p><p>"Umm, Red? Are you sure you aren't...<em>  too </em>warm?" Green asked, voice soft. Practised to sound natural. Still, he could not hide the awkward twinge at the saying the red Link's chosen name. At least that was what Vio could concern when he saw the way the corners of Green's eyes twitched. Unused to look at someone, to care for someone and refer them as a person when they were technically him. </p><p>Green looked exactly like the original Link, had a few of his mannerisms but to someone who knew Link in and out, there was something off about him. It was just as unsettling for him as it was for the others to look at him. To look at someone that was a mirror image of themselves, facets of the person they used to be. In their impatience, they had made a rash decision and with the land of Hyrule in danger and princess Zelda stolen away to who knows where they can't exactly stand still and figure out<em> how </em>exactly this was possible. Or if there was a way to return to being Link. Vio can imagine a hundred better ways this journey would be easier if there were one person able to duplicate into three more copies instead of this situation. Everything felt wrong and odd. His skin did not feel right, his insides did not feel right. Surely the others felt the same. Possibly he did not feel natural because he was only one-fourth of a person. Maybe the insistent <em>calling </em>for something in his head would dissipate once they merged back together. He could only dream of that day to be soon but realistically he knew it would be a while with their speed of progress.</p><p>Vio sighed, fighting the urge to rub beneath the ridges of his eyes. He could feel a headache coming up. He did not need to lift his fingers from on the page he was writing to know he was going to need to sit out of the sun for the next hour or two if he wanted to avoid making the strain worse. His brand new notebook precariously balancing on the hollow of his knee as he took his eyes from the nearly blank canvas. Elegant handwriting staring back at him as if to remind him of who he was now. He did not even have Link's handwriting anymore. How many other things had been taking away from him?</p><p>"Hmn, no! I'm fine Green, I'm perfectly happy like this! Thank you for worrying though!" With ever-present enthusiasm in his tone, Red spun his fingers along the threads of a knitted burgundy scarf. Thick with dark stripes as he wound and unwound the thing from his neck to find the right way to tie it around his shoulders. Playing and fiddling on their break in nature as Green pretended to be able to read a map and Blue was trying very hard to not lash out again after seeing Red with a scarf around his neck. Seething a couple of feet ahead of them as he paced. A quiet background compared to his outburst after witnessing the red glad boy bundling up. By this point, even this early in their adventure Blue's temper tantrums was something they were getting used to. If Vio had to make a guess the reason for Blue's rage it would be because and he quote 'Looking at you makes me too hot!!! Take that thing off, I'm sweltering you little gnat!' and unquote. If it was not for how Blue's mood swings affected their happiest team member Vio would have made fun of him right then and there. It was <em>agonizing </em>to pass up the opportunity to tease Blue but what would have been more painful was comforting Red from a ripped scarf. He would have to just keep it in the back of his mind for when having three almost identical faces in his sight did not want to make him draw his sword and cut down his doppelgängers. A small gut instinct easily pressed down. Perhaps a reaction born of meeting that mysterious Shadow when they were still one.</p><p>A speechless 'oh' escaped Green, looking out of depth at the answer Red gave. Straightening the upside-down map on his lap. Muttering an 'Alright' as he went back to what he was doing. His features pinched but he did not seem as interested as Vio as to further observing Red in his peculiarities. Eh, his loss.</p><p>The sight of a scarf was exceptional in on itself in this sunny weather, coupled with the dark pants they bought a few hours ago at a 'family discount' from a tailor in a village on the path. They needed to buy warmer clothes, just in case, Vio had urged their team leader who had looked a little lost when it came to the finer details of preparing for an adventure. One could not know what situation they would land in and frostbite was not a very heroic way to perish. Or a pleasant one for that matter. It was not like they could have gone on a quick trip to castle town and pack seeing as it was destroyed by Shadow. They had been lucky people had wanted to sell to them at all with sightings of their shadowed replica all over Hyrule. Creating distrust in anyone who shared their appearance. It was troublesome.</p><p>Vio languidly scooted up to sit in the shadows of a tree. His heavy head becoming lighter and his eyes more focused. Turning to look closer at an oblivious Red who seemed too content to sit in the bright sun with his wardrobe choices. Too comfortable.</p><p>It was a tepid spring day, not too hot to start pulling off layers but not too cold that would justify Red's clothing choices. The mornings were still bitterly chilly that Vio had a runny nose when he woke up. When the earth felt cold he did too, it was odd but something he ignored. The phenomenon in front of him was a lot more interesting than the things he felt. </p><p>Red had not at all broking into a sweat or looked uneasy. Not like Green who subconsciously picked at his clothes as if to create small drafts in between the space of his skin and the cloth or Blue who had rolled up his sleeves and had that fiery look in his eyes whenever his eyes landed on Red. When this day had started, right at the crack of dawn as they had to move to stay on their objective, Red had looked miserable at the misty morning. With cheeks the colour of his namesake and droopy eyes. Vio had been afraid he would get sick and a sick member was the last thing needed to happen. That and death or missing a limb but he was trying not to think of macabre things. Ever since he found himself with his own mind it seemed too easy to think about such dark images, he did not want to linger on them.</p><p>But no, Red had that joyful pep back in his step by the time the world started to heat up and the early morn melted slowly into noon. Now he seemed even more energetic. The sun appeared to invigorate Red rather than instil the tired lead feeling Vio felt strongly digging into his bones. He would not be surprised if Red could run to and fro, up and down and get in a lot more practice than all of them combined when he smiled and looked so happy in the sun. It brought a small grin to his face. Red's mood was contagious even as he became tired when everything was at peace and warm. If he wanted to dress more warmly than normal that hardly was a problem, even with a less than tolerable Blue. That guy needed to learn not to explode and that whacking someone on the head for being supposedly annoying was not an alright thing to do. </p><p>Though, he mused as he glanced at Blue to make sure their blue counterpart hadn't wandered off and gotten in trouble, it was not like he had tried the same with Green and him. He did try to start fights but he did not challenge Red, just hit him on the head sometimes. It was a curious thing, his different attitude towards their nicest member.</p><p>Blue was still pacing and did not seem like he would stop anytime soon with how he was burning a path with his stomping in the grass. Vio would not be surprised if he saw Blue yelling up to the sun anytime soon. It just seemed like something Blue would do with how animated he waved his arms around. Especially now, he had some strong pair of lungs, that was for sure. </p><p>Vio was not going to be meddlesome about Red behaviour. Red should learn about the dangers of heatstroke first hand if he did not want to use common sense. He would only stand in the way of growth if he babied a piece of himself every step of the way. Even if instinctively he at least wanted to bring Red's attention to the dangers of overheating. Although he had a feeling that it was pointless to mention it. </p><p>Vio did not think about it much further, his attention was drawn to the sky. Frowning as clouds blocked the sunlight, missing Red instant look of sadness that flashed over his profile. How just like the sun his face lowered and darkened. The four prepared to take off, the break doing wonders but knowing they could not sit still for too long. For saving Hyrule, the princess and the fact that walking in the rain was just unpleasant. </p><p>Vio did not think of Red's quirks anytime soon, brushing off small quirks when heavier things presented itself. Until of course another odd thing happened.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>"So who is in charge of cooking tonight?"</p><p>"Wasn't it Blue's turn?" </p><p>"It is definitely NOT my turn! I did it yesterday, remember! I made those amazing fish skewers! Don't try to even try to trick me into making diner again ya hear!" Vio shifted his eyes at Blue's statement, stoking the flames of the campfire and sitting down. Anticipating another argument of who should do what tonight. He could see Green looking away too, muttering about how undercooked yesterday's dinner had been and how the fish had still felt alive in his hands as he ate even though that was impossible. Blue did not seem to understand the basic principle of what cooking entailed. Slightly roasting a fish over a small fire without any seasoning did not count as cooking. It had been still raw and the only who got enjoyment out of dinner last night had been the cook. Until he noticed the mess he made and became grumpy. Nobody had been happy yesterday. </p><p>Vio would have noted down the peculiar way Blue tore into his fish with such vigour that suggested he had the teeth to viciously rend flesh like a predator, but he had been more worried for Red who looked ill at having eaten raw fish and had clutched his stomach throughout the night. Pale and for once without his favourite scarf around his neck. </p><p>Despite how unsavoury the meal had been, raw fish was technically safe to eat, unless it had parasites. So Red's reaction had been worrying. Until he, of course, sprung back on his feet the following morning and was back to his old peppy self by the time the sun rose high on the sky. Vio had a strange feeling that this rebounding thing was becoming a pattern. Perpahs that was just how Red was as a person, bounding from one mood to another without a subtle change between them.</p><p>"Oh don't worry Blue, I will take care of it." Red chimed in melodically, already reaching for the cooking utensils and their stash of ingredients. No sign of irritation at having to take up the chore despite the many squabbles of who should do the honours of preparing a meal every day. They had decided on a rotation system, courtesy of Green who was second to Red to being a peace-maker. Unless he was, of course, fighting with Blue as Red never had gone in on a jab or a comment that made his usual friendly face twitch and Vio wouldn't lower himself to bicker like children. He had a permanent pocket of pain above his eyes from Blue's arrogant boasting and looking for ways to prove himself. To say he did not favour the blue-clad boy was an understatement. Whatever fate touched creature decided that the blue colour of wisdom would represent the most hotheaded Link needed to have a few words with him.</p><p>Vio shook his head, getting up from his log with a stretch. Cracking his back as he surveyed the area with a glance just in case something was out of place. They had already unpacked and set up camp so there was not much to do but to kill the time and for once he was not interested in reading or writing. Well, that and follow the urge to take off his boots and look at the soils of his feet. They had been tingling a lot lately and he only took out his footwear when going to bed so it was not like he could have gotten a good look before.</p><p>Eh, whatever, his feet did not hurt, it was probably nothing. </p><p>"Let me help, Red." Red looked up from his pile of ingredients. A surprised look on his features, like he would not except someone like Vio to help him out. Yet he grinned at him, smile wide and big blue eyes crinkling with delight. Scooting aside and petting the ground. Humming under his breath</p><p>Vio smiled back reassuringly, not aware that he had giving the impression of being unhelpful. He probably should work on being less standoffish. Not that it was easy, he needed time to himself once in a while. Being in a group all the time was stressful.</p><p>He kneeled down and with a critical eye observed their gathering of food rations. There was bread, a lot of foodstuffs that could go a long way like beans and dried jerky. They reserved those for breakfast and lunch on the go as they could not sit around for too long. So he turned his eyes away from the boring old same and looked at the items they scavenged. </p><p>They had a few carrots, rice, eggs that needed to be eaten soon, salt mostly used for preserving any meat they bought from vendors, some spices Red had picked out last time they stopped in a village, radishes and two hands full cherry tomatoes they had picked up from the side of the road. There was more but it seemed Red was set on the ingredients he had chosen. He could tell because Red was watching him with expectation. Twinkling eyes asking what he thought before his mouth could. </p><p>"What do you think of curry, Vio? I think a hearty meal will cheer everyone up!" Vio thought about it and nodded, getting in the mood for some curry the more he pondered on it. It would take some time, they had two pans, one big wok and a smaller one they used for cooking rice or potatoes. But it was not like they had plans to be anywhere tonight so time wasn't an issue. It was a good idea.</p><p>Red bounced up from his position on the ground, moving while talking.</p><p>"I was thinking of vegetable curry since we don't eat many greens with all the travelling and quick meals. Curry is always a good camping meal and we need to make use any way of the fresh ingredients we have now."</p><p>Vio blinked in surprise, an unfamiliar surge of <em>pride </em>surging from his chest at Red's explanation. Feeling warm that Red had listened to him and remembered what he said. A smile threatening to slip from his stoic expression as he set up the pans and the metal grate they kept for putting pans above fires. Full-blown grinning when Green turned around from polishing his shield with a 'What?'. Puzzled at the sound of his name. His gaze was incredulous as he saw Vio and Red huddled together holding their stomachs. Vio's nose crinkled in an unfamiliar way and it felt strangely like an itch.</p><p>Vio looked back at Red, his face rivalling the moon on a brightly lit night. He patted the boy on the back, biting back the laughs as Red kept on chuckling. Peeling the carrots and cutting them into fine slices as Vio set up water for the rice. Taking the pan they had previously scooped water from the nearby lake and setting it on the fire. He would after dinner get some more.</p><p>"Right you are, we don't get many nutrients from eating bread and gram. It's a great idea Red, well done." Red beamed up at him and set off to cut the rest of the vegetables. Singing softly under his breath while he did so. </p><p>Vio let him do most of the work, not that Red let him shoulder half the workload anyhow. Shuffling him away when he did more than one thing to prepare dinner. Taking the mixing bowl from him and making the base of the curry himself. </p><p>He shrugged, looking over state of things before turning to Green. The last thing he saw Red do was taking out the spices and seasoning the food. Watching the sauce thicken in the wok pan.  </p><p>He had seen Green eye him and Red from time to time and was ready to address it. Disorder in their group won't do, they had already much on their hands and the fact that not all of them got along was not a very positive influence of their hero-ing. That and staring was plain rude, he wasn't bothered by it but someone like Red probably was and he would not let anyone dampen the mood of their most positive member. Getting through the days with everything that was happening was already hard enough, their resident optimist becoming a pessimist would drive him nuts.</p><p>"So, anything bothering you Green?" Startled, Green let his shield fall on the hard ground. He scrambled to put it back on his lap, his other hand rhythmically continuing to wipe that single right top spot of the front. Not paying attention to where he was rubbing the metal cover as he scratched his neck and laughed awkwardly, smiling with an uneasy tilt. Caught red-handed.</p><p>Vio turned his head, thinking. Green handed? That did not sound the same though. It sounded more like an odd variation of having a green thumb rather than its implication of being caught in the act. </p><p>"No! Not at all Vio! Why would something be bothering me? Nothing is bothering me at all! Why would you think that?" Vio just gave him a blank look, watching Green keep a poker face before it shattered right in front of him. Groaning and putting his polishing kit alongside his shield away, clearing space on the log.</p><p>Vio took a seat next to him, crossing his legs in front of him. He looked forward, nodding at the sight of both Red and Blue in his vision. No wonder Green sat here, it was the perfect spot to keep an eye on the whole team. Even Vio's little spot left of Red could be seen from here. It was a smart vintage point.</p><p>"Okay, something <em>is </em>bothering me. But...I'm sure I'm being silly." Vio hmm-ed surprised to hear Green so open, slightly vulnerable. He could still hear the doubt and unease of talking to him, of accepting that they were all Link and that this wasn't some crazy fever dream. Too much time had already past for it to be an illusion and yet so little. But he was proud to say that Green was beginning to stand firm, even if he was a bit of an idiot sometimes. </p><p>Although Vio smiled secretly, that was why he was here. Every team needed a cool head. What would they do without him?</p><p>"I won't know unless you tell me, Green." Green smirked and poked him in the side, leaning back while he did so. </p><p>"Okay smartass." He inched closer. Vio strained his ears but did not turn his eyes to look at him. His icy blues trying to concentrate on what Blue was doing while he focused on listening to what Green had to say. What was their team grump doing now?</p><p>"I'm just a little worried that I'm not good enough." Vio's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Why would you think that? Why would you not be good enough and at what should you be good at in this quandary you're referring to?" Green turned his gaze away, looking a little irked at having to explain it. Scratching his neck and mumbling under his breath.</p><p>"It's just, that I, I umm... I sometimes feel like I have no direction and I worry that I'm not a good leader and how does one work in a group anyway and, and... What if nobody likes me?" Vio's features pinched in confusion, not understanding where the last question came from. Second to Red, Green was the most social of their band of four, within a reasonable limit. A healthy amount of suspicious of people and charming enough, even if he stumbled a bit to time to time, to inquire information they couldn't do in a group with their differing skillsets. Red was too trusting, Blue far too aggressive and Vio, well, he hated to admit it but he could come across as cold. So why would anyone not like Green? It sounded like a stupid question.</p><p>But voicing it as such was not such a good idea, even if that was how he thought of Green's fears. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"I'm quite sure people like you plenty Gre-"</p><p>"I don't care about people!" He interrupted Vio, growing quiet when he drew Red's attention. Waving off Red's concerned gaze as the boy stirred the curry. </p><p>Vio held his mouth shut, a little shocked at the outburst. Nevertheless more interested in what Green had as an explanation. He looked a little embarrassed.</p><p>"I mean, I do care about other people. It's just...what if the <em> others </em> don't like me?" Vio tilted his head, mulling over the question. Finding it odd as he squinted at Blue beating up a tree with the blunt side of his sword. He wondered for a second if he should intervene. That tree looked severely beaten and he was not sure if they should start hacking big trees for the hell of it. Though Blue did considerably look calmer, at directing his frustrations elsewhere. So he should probably let him be if that meant Blue was less irritated. It was a win for everybody, except for that tree. </p><p>He hissed under breath, not understanding where the insecurity came from. He had thought Green hadn't cared about what they thought about him. If he really believed himself to be the original rather than a component than he shouldn't care, right? Why would he? Why would he worry if they liked him or not if this was a temporary arrangement? He had thought Green would have rather been the lone hero in this, as their original form since that was what Vio wanted. </p><p>Vio's hands clenched, his eyes lowering at the sight of Green clutching his hair. Looking so exceptionally worried that it pained him. It was easier to think of Green as the motivated leader who did not want the job he was giving and likewise did not care for them but was righteous enough to see it through. But, if he did care, then that would mean, that meant that, that...</p><p>Vio swallowed the big clump in his throat, blowing out his anxiety with a large exhale. Feeling cold while his hands trembled from the pin needle-like sensation that pricked under his skin. </p><p>"Why would you be worried if we like you or not? Does it matter?" Green stilled, Vio hitting the nail on the head as he froze. His eyes wide in realisation, his mouth slack with a complicated emotion Vio did not want to dissect for once.</p><p>Green cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. The air thick as Vio instead watched Red further prepare dinner, counting himself lucky that the red-clad boy was so absorbed in cooking that he had not noticed the awkward tension between Green and him.</p><p>"I...don't know, but when I see you and Red interact I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. I want to keep my... I mean, we were the same person! Why do I feel so..." It went unspoken but Vio knew what Green meant. He had seen his behaviour day in and out. He did his best to be open and to keep them together but he had that distance to him that went unnoticed by the other Links. Red shrugged it off and Blue, well, if he did notice it would explain his sometimes sudden want to fight Green. They sparred often enough though, it was when Blue was the friendliest towards Green so perhaps it was a form of bonding? For Blue at least? Blue was an unnecessarily complicated creature.</p><p>"I understand but Red wants to connect with you I'm sure." </p><p>"Yes, but he is friendly to everyone!" Vio nodded, holding his head to the side.</p><p>"That's true but I'm sure that-"</p><p>"Are you?" Vio deflated, rubbing his temple. Not enjoying the snappy tone Green adopted. It was irksome, to say the least, why did he even put up with it?</p><p>He carefully thought of what he wanted to say, knowing taking the Blue route was no option. Green would just fight him regardless of what he said. It was like a dance between them, neither of them backing down unless he or Red got in between them. </p><p>Blue chose that moment to walk back into camp, keeping a wide berth from the logs and the fire and settling for his tent. Placed close enough to be a part of their campsite but far enough that the warmth of the fire did not touch the greyed cloth. </p><p>He said nothing, did not comment on Red's greeting or how Vio and Green sat close enough to seem like they were plotting. Though with how Green was sitting hunched over with a hard look in his eyes and Vio was biting his cheek and keeping his body language painfully natural, Blue probably concluded that he wanted nothing to with it. For someone who had worked on pure instinct, even he could be bright sometimes and back away from unnecessary drama.</p><p>He closed the flap behind him, muttered something about not bothering him. The workout must have been doing wonders because he said it in a relatively normal tone.  </p><p>They stayed silent for a moment and Vio took the interruption as a distraction. Breathing deeply in and out, calming himself as he prepared his words.</p><p>He laid a hand on Green's shoulder, startling him again and spoke. Wondering if being tactile was such a great idea or not as he noticed Green's reaction. It worked miracles on Red whenever he was upset so he patted him on the back or on the head for a good job. Let him have a couple of hugs when he was upset enough to cry. But not everyone was Red and maybe such casual contact was unsettling for others. Although, when Green and Blue weren't trying to tear each for limbs off they had a very touchy relationship as well. Kind of like the knights and the soldiers of Hyrule Castle, shoulder touches, jabs in the ribs and flicking noses. Perhaps the problem laid with him. The snag in the smooth needlework, the single thorn on a tea rose, the odd one out. </p><p>The reasoning resounded like a trapped echo in his head.</p><p>"I can't speak for them, but I can speak for myself. I trust you to do the right thing." He stared deep in Green's blue eyes, so similar yet so different. Trying to tell everything he couldn't say with words. That he should believe in himself, he had no reason to doubt himself, not like him. He should not feel lonely, not like him. He should be happy and lead with a just heart, it was nothing he could do. </p><p>Green's eyes sparked and he looked almost...hopeful. No, that was not the right way to phrase it. He looked relieved as he grinned, his concerns sliding off his shoulders with a laugh reverberating from his throat. Slapping Vio on the back in a none too gentle manner. Enough to make him spit as he laughed. </p><p>"Thank you for your belief Vio, that cheered me up!"</p><p>"Glad I could be of service." Vio coughed, his throat and back aching. Wondering if he was stuck like that until Red called for dinner. Relieved that this was over and that getting up from his embarrassing half on the ground position had not been too difficult. For a moment there he thought he had been stuck like that.</p><p>Green was smirking all the way to his plate of curry, handed by Red who all too joyfully partook in the conversation Green started. Taking Vio reassurance all too quickly. He was a little suspicious if Green was testing him or not with how quick his mood changed. Probably not though, Green did not come over as that <em>cunning</em>. But it sure felt that way.</p><p>"Oh, finally! I was getting hungry! Took you long enough Red."</p><p>"Hmn〜♪, it's all ready Blue. Please enjoy it." Red happily handed Blue his share, suddenly appearing like a lightning bolt beside the boy. Holding out his hand with an impatient tapping of his foot and nodding at the vegetable curry in his hands. Saying or indicating nothing as he went to sit on the log the furthest away from them and grabbed a spoon from his pouch. </p><p>Vio wanted to reprimand him for not thanking Red for the food he so thoughtfully prepared but decided against it. It was not like this was a new development and for once Blue seemed in a good mood. Well, a good mood for Blue at least. He did not want to ruin the calm night they for once had.</p><p>Vio sighed, walking the short distance and taking the third plate. His mouth-watering at the sight of the food. </p><p>"Thank you Red, this looks wonderful." The cook smiled so wide Vio was surprised Red's face didn't crack, his eyes shining brightly. Like the stars on a bright night sky. Nothing like the black shrouded sky blocked by the overreaching trees that surrounded them. Scooping the last share on his own plate. Vio went to sit down and Green sat back on his log though closer to the fire. Digging in.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing Vi! Enjoy it while it's still hot. I prepared it with lots of love!" Vio smirked at the nickname, not even Blue's scoff of disgust cracked the fondness in his heart. A nickname of a nickname perhaps sounded ridiculous but from Red, he would gladly take it.</p><p>He wanted to take a bite instantly but stopped for a full second, seeing Red pile on shiny red peppers he had not seen before onto his plate. He looked down, confuddled. Had he cooked them too? Odd, he saw no pepper or peppers slices in his plate. When had he done that? He had been watching most of the time. For how long had he cooked them? They looked still quite full and ripe. It was only the steam that indicated that they had been in the pan at all.</p><p>He stared at Red in puzzlement as he sat down next to him and started eating. Wanting to ask but refraining from doing it so. It wasn't that important and if Red wanted chilli peppers with his curry than who was he to discourage him? He would have to just prepare a shoulder to cry on when Red discovered that eating a whole pepper was quite a foolish thing to do, not without taking a nibble to test the hotness of it.</p><p>Oh well, the curry smelled delicious and for once they would have a well-cooked meal that made Vio wish he had appreciated the food Arcy had made back at Hyrule Castle. How was she doing anyway? Hopefully, she was not spreading rumours of their supposed 'wickedness'. </p><p>Vio took a big bite from his vegetable curry. Savouring the tender taste of greens before he took a big breath and yelled from the top of his lungs. Flushed in the face and sweating profusely as his senses both heightened and deafened to everything around him. His mouth was on FIRE! He immediately bent over and held his knees, his whole face and ears burning. Breathing was painful and his brain went in overdrive trying to find a solution. Reaching for his water flask but finding it being chugged out by Green, the traitor! He had his own flask, that one was his! </p><p>He jumped on him and wrestled for it. Ignoring the heavy <em>thunk </em>resounding from behind him and the serene Red next to him. So lost was he in this world of hot red pain. Nothing could compare to it. It was what he imagined Death Mountain to taste like if the volcanic land had a flavour to go with it. </p><p>He got the water from Green's grasp who moaned in defeat and drunk it empty. Unfortunately, he found no relief and cried at his next breath. His eyes tearing up but no actually able to cry. Oh, golden goddesses, this was agonizing!!!</p><p>The only one calmy eating his dinner that night was Red, ignoring the screams of suffering and chaos around him. Looking away from his teammates that ran around like headless cuckoos in search for a way to relieve the pain. Popping a sautéd pepper in his mouth and a spoonful of curry and rice into his mouth. The corners of his lips curling up at the satisfying <em>pop </em>the pepper made between his teeth. The spiciness blended in nicely with the soft boiled carrots and the cherry tomatoes really brought the dish together. He had chosen well tonight, with the help of Vio of course! They should cook together more often!</p><p>Blue passed out from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>The fire roared in the distance, Red's heart beating like the crackling of burning trees. Thump<em>, thump,</em><strong><em> thump</em></strong><em>, </em>rapidly in his chest. He could not breathe. Although, surprisingly it was not the lack of oxygen or the heat on his skin that made him so lightheaded. It was his condition and the panic of everything happening all at once. He considered himself to be same as his teammates, they were all one person once so his psyche shouldn't be that terrible, right? Yet, he had been neglecting his training. He had been slacking more than he would as Link and that made him weak. He was already heaving and panting with a single mob chase. He used to be able to chase all kinds of baddies all over town as Link. He couldn't have become all that soft, right? </p><p>Red shook his head, refusing to feel bad for himself. It was unsightly, Vio would say if he saw him, though never towards him. Vio could say the curtest things but he never meant anything bad with it. He would urge him to go forward and better himself. His words firm but his gaze gentle. </p><p>He smiled at the memory of his teammate but was immediately reminded of his lack of comrades, glancing around as he recalled what he was doing and where he had ended up. After cascading down a waterfall one did not typically transport to a random unknown place all alone. It was better than crashing against the rocks down bellow and being injured but Red felt anxious as he thought of what scenarios the other Links ended up in. They couldn't be as bad as his, right? Landing in a burning village, getting tricked by a confusing youth, losing his Four Sword and being excused of having been the arsonist who started this fire. He couldn't imagine a worst circumstance to happen upon. Why did this have to happen to him?! He always felt like he got the short end of the stick. Always so clueless when something happened. He would do anything to have smarts of Vio or the ferocity Blue possessed. He could only imagine what he could do with all that energy and passion. Oh, what he would do to have Green's leadership skills! </p><p>Red snapped out of his tirade, feeling all the more lonely and miserable when he thought of his separated allies. He worried so and he felt guilty for thinking how empty he felt without them. Of thinking in terms of his loneliness rather than out of pure worry for them. One would think that after days of travelling together that he would want a break from three different versions of himself. But he didn't. He just wanted to be reunited, to not feel so frozen and void. Like a piece of coal who long lost the warmth of a cosy hearth. A fire that had gone out and now only the ashes remained. Nobody wanted the ashes. He was useless alone.</p><p>Red kept low to the ground as he ran further. He had long since lost the mob and the fire was growing dimmer and smaller the longer he ran. He missed its warmth, strangely enough. It was a hectic moment, from one thing to another. But at least he had felt warm. At least he had been energized. Now, in a dark forest, he found himself wandering in, he was as cold as ice. He did not feel like himself, he was not himself. The fire inside of him had blown out and he felt <strong>nothing</strong>.</p><p>Maybe it was a side effect of not having the Four Sword on him. It was a very Vio thought. </p><p>Or maybe he was too clingy and dependent on his other halves, a voice in his head said that oddly sounded like Blue.</p><p>But alas he should press forward, evil had to be defeated, no matter how pointless it might seem without his Four Sword. </p><p>Red's face lit up, thinking of their courage leader, of the glue that made them stick together, of his quick thinking. He couldn't despair, he had to find them! That was what Green would do and he was determined to follow in his footsteps. </p><p>Red stood up straight, cracking his back and sweeping his gaze over the dark foliage surrounding him. The grass and trees painted in icy blue shades. A stark contrast to the shining orange ball of fire in the distance that was steadily growing more petite. They must be putting out the fire since Red was not moving anymore. He was taking a breather to think of what he should do next. Not used to planning things out. He was used to following and doing what came first to mind. Effecting things in small ways. Never had he been alone to make changes on his own.</p><p>He touched his back, smiling at the feeling of the fire rod in his hands. He was not defenceless! That strange boy who either had memory issues or was quite the devious child had given him something that would come of use! Even if the sight with him holding the rod had made him the culprit of the town's righteous anger. </p><p>Not knowing what to do, Red took the magical rod from his back and examined it. Not having had a good look at it when he was running persecution for something he hadn't done. </p><p>It was just a standard fire rod, nothing too special that would need further examination. He had seen a dozen of these things in memories that were once his and his alone in shop windows and on carpets of travelling merchants. But that was not how Red felt. He felt warm as he held it, his mouth open in slight agape. Wonder shining in his baby blues. A light lit up in his soul as he gently touched the unactivated orb on top, feeling unexpectantly giddy. </p><p>It was a strange response, even he realized that. But something deep from within him excited him. He could see the fire, though he saw no real flames in front of him. The fire that ravaged the village must be out too, yet he saw fire anyway. Something sparked and felt right, he was warming up again. The flame felt right, the warmth felt right. Why would he ever use a sword when he had<strong> fire</strong>? The answer to life itself, to the universe. </p><p>He shook his head again, strapping his rod on his back and walked calmly forth. Thinking deeply with a hand on his chin and a calculating look at his unfamiliar surroundings. Trying to remember the many wooded areas they transversed on their way to the Blue Maiden's village. Nothing came up as familiar though, but he had to admit that many wooded areas and forests looked alike. </p><p>His thoughts wandered to his interaction with the villagers, feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything. Perhaps he could have helped find them the real culprit. Yet, how would he have done that when he was the suspect? He hardly had any time to prove his innocence or stay for too long. He was a knight and yet he did nothing to help them. Wasn't that the oath he made, to help anyone in need? To be fair he made that oath as Link but it should still count, even as a fourth of a person. </p><p>He sighed, yawning at the sight of the full moon. Pulling his fire rod from his back and letting its magic trickle gently from the top. Comforted by the light but more entranced by the heat burning ontop. Feeling like he could reach to touch the top without being burned. Not that he did, he was a creature of free spirit but he was not dumb, no matter how desperate and lonely he was.</p><p>He looked down at himself, frowning at his appearance. Not that he could see in clear detail, the fire only offered so much light and he didn't want to burn up its magical resources so soon after getting it. Was there something that made him look like a pyromaniac? He had long since abandoned the classic tunic he had been uh, born with? That did not feel or sound right. The tunic he had since they split into four? Yeah, that sounded better. </p><p>The identical wear he had worn as Link, expect in red of course, he had discarded when he had been able to get a proper bath at Erune's place before they left to continue their quest. He had felt so cold slipping back in his old tunic that he had taken the black woollen high collared shirt and red padded tunic they had bought for the more icy parts of Hyrule. The only thing that was the same was his cap and the boots as Vio drew had drawn the line at snow boots when he walked out dressed like he a furry snow beast. Green had held his scarf captive until he pulled them off and promised not to pull them back on when they had their backs turned. Ever since his first-night cooking, it seemed that they did not trust him anymore when he wanted to be secretive. Odd, they used to just let him be when he did not want to share something. Even he had secrets.</p><p>Blue was the only one who acted normal when Red had one of his 'odd' moments. though that usually resulted in him hitting him over the head or trying to manhandle the warm clothing off of him so he did not have to look at him and feel so overheated...</p><p>Red felt like he was missing something. Vio had been amused earlier in their journey. But later, whenever Blue got too aggressive and stomped over to grab bim by the front of his tunic, Vio interjected and glared at him. Not anymore in that teasing 'I'm disappointed in you' kind of way and more of a 'control yourself better'. Like he had to protect Red from a big bad wolf. Bah! Blue was anything but! He was brash, loud, way too easy to anger and boastful. But he had his good qualities! He would never let anyone behind, no matter if it was someone who needed to be saved or one of them. He was passionate, trying to become stronger and perceptive when he wanted to be. He was so admirable! </p><p>Recalling his teammates' antics made him feel all the lonelier. Not even an hour away from them and he was missing them like he had not seen them in months! How pathetic was that? He just wanted to see them, to be together again. Was that too much to ask? For whatever mysterious powers that split them apart to bring back together again? </p><p>Red sulkily marched forward, sniffing in his hand and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Having no idea what he should do. Unless something unexplainable magical happened that could somehow bring him to at least one of his teammates he was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Lonely out of his mind as he was going to wander aimlessly and possibly into danger-</p><p>A shrub shook and wiggled and Red yelped. He pointed his fire rod at the bush and was ready to swing. Forgetting for a second that if he used it that he would set the whole forest on fire. Unless this wand had a reverse button on it somewhere. It probably didn't. </p><p>"Hey! Mister hero, are you lost?" A fairy flew in front of him from the thicket and Red felt glad he had not acted spontaneously. The fairy glowed gently and all he can think was 'Well, this works'. Growing hopeful by the minute. He told her everything, trying to condense what happened all the way at the start of his existence to now. Making promises in his head to thank Golden Three and make his offers extra extravagant once this whole mess was behind them.</p><p>"That sounds awful! You must miss your comrades terribly, do you not?"</p><p>He nodded, smiling so big he worries for a moment it comes as contradictory to the aching sadness that throbs in his heart. But he did not think about it for long as the fairy chimed sympathetically and with a solution that makes his heart soar. Feeling happier already. "Well, then I can help you! Oh, small Hero, I will guide you to your friends. Think of your treasured allies and step forward with courage." He grins so wide his face hurts, feeling like his problems vanished like snow on a sunny day. Not able to believe his luck when he cursed it so a few moments before. </p><p>He still was missing his sword like a phantom limb but he would have to make due. If they were all together they could put their heads together and he would find his sword back in no time! </p><p>Red tucked his fire rod back on the holster where his sword was supposed to be, clasping his hands together and humming in faux prayer. Similar to a memory of Link when he had to pray to the goddesses for a good harvest, when asking for guidance and at his knighting. Thinking deeply and letting the memories of their journey together run rampant. Having tried to push it down but letting it all free now. He would see them soon, he could handle the ache of emptiness for now.</p><p>He first thought was of Vio who he had felt drawn to since their splitting. A protective presence under a layer of aloofness. Subtle that others wouldn't see it but caring in his own way. Looking out for him and nagging at times but with good reason. He was never that way with the others, letting him hug him when he felt sad. He was what Red imagined a big brother to be like and it filled him up with the warmth he so missed. </p><p>But, if he went to Vio first he would never forgive him for choosing him over everybody else. He was clever, yes but Red needed to be clever on his own. He needed their team leader first. Green is what made them stick together, he would be the best option to round up all the others. He had to play it smart, like Vio.</p><p>Red's eyes gleamed in the low light and he beamed at the fairy as he felt himself being whisked away. A voice ringing in his mind as the forest disappeared from his senses. Not able to wait until they were all reunited. He was sure once they were all together everything would be as right as rain. He could not wait.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>The desert is wonderful until it isn't. He had been focused on the lingering heat that came from the sun's that shone its beautiful rays on the sand, but the coldness of night had quickly come the second he realized Green wasn't here anymore. He was here, Red was sure of it when he found those footprints. It had to be Green, only he walked like he needed to walk faster than he had to. Like something was lapping at his feet constantly and he needed to jump in the air with every step so he feet would stop being connected to the earth.</p><p>When he met the fairy he should have known her help was too good to be true. They had zapped all over the place and while it was still night, he can't even remember if it had been dark out when they got separated. Did that mean he had somehow skipped time when he got transported through dimensions? Well, explantation short, he was tired. His hope wasn't bettering as the lack of the magical sword on him was starting to feel his head with negative thoughts. He felt empty, like a husk. He had thought it was the lack of company that made him feel so void but perhaps it was something more than that since he had a companion now. Something was wrong and he could not pinpoint what it was. If he was not constantly busy looking for his teammates he would be cowering at the thought of what he felt meant. But he had no time to think about it, all his energy was put into finding the others and he would not rest until they were all together. That he promised.</p><p>So when he was dumped in an ice cave it was an understatement to say that Red was chilly. He was <em>freezing</em>! The cold swept through his entire system like a crash in a frozen lake. So not that different from where he was now, sans the water to make him even colder. He was wearing insulated clothes and still, his teeth clattered and his skin turned blue. His whole body buzzing as his core yelped and sparked, trying to generate the heat he desperately needed. For a normal Hyrulean, it was like standing in their usual shirt and britches in this wintery environment. It was quite odd how his thick clothes still weren't enough to keep him hot and running. </p><p>He used his rod instantly, his hands stopped trembling as he kept both his hands on the staff. Sighing in relief as he cringed at how with each step his toes curled uncomfortably in his boots. It was one painful experience and Red was determined to buy gloves at the next available opportunity. He wouldn't listen to Vio, Green or Blue to how ridiculous he was being! He couldn't feel his hands!</p><p>"Are you alright, Red? You look a little blue." Red smiled awkwardly, his teeth rattling when he opened his mouth. Discomforted by seeing his breath fog up in front of his face. He was completely out of his element, he couldn't even laugh at the pun. Or make a comeback.</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine Miss Fairy! It's really cold but I can do it. Don't underestimate me." He winked, acting braver than he felt. He felt like he was dying.</p><p>The fairy paused and he could not read its vacant expression. Faires generally didn't have faces as they were balls of light and this helpful one was the first one he met in his entire life, including Link's. He had no hope to even guess what she was thinking.</p><p>"Oh, that's great! I feel a hero here so we won't have to be here for too long!" </p><p>'Oh thank Din!' Red thought, not sure if he would be able to hold on for much longer. Hopefully, it was Green since that was who he was thinking about. Or at least he had tried to think of him the past hour. It wasn't easy though, eventually, his thoughts naturally wandered to others. Feeling so selfish despite that what was doing was anything but selfish. He was not asking where Vio was despite how he wanted him to be alright. Though he was really capable so he wasn't super worried about him, just the normal amount. His thoughts led to Blue.</p><p>Blue... He was probably the only Link he both felt like he would be good no matter what and yet fretted about endlessly. Strangely thinking more about him than about the others. But he must be alright! He was an independent kind of guy! He was competent and strong, like a sturdy wall. Kind of like a freezing ice block that melted eventually but remained firm, even if the analogy didn't make much sense. If anything, this environment was right up his alley-</p><p>"Hey, what is that?" He spoke before he thought, seeing a small cloaked heap sitting against the wall of ice. For a moment he was afraid an innocent person was freezing to death. Oh, poor thing!</p><p>But it jumped at him with an icy breath and immediately he raised his rod. Yelping at the cold and feeling vindictive glee when the Icy Poe poofed into tiny snowflakes. Gone for good, evaporated by flame. It was so unlike him to feel this way but he was tired, hungry and <strong><em>cold </em></strong>so for once the kind-hearted Link decided that he was allowed to feel a little petty. Nobody was here to witness it anyway. He bit back a smirk, it felt so twisted and foul on his face.</p><p>Red rubbed his arm, feeling more chilled despite how he was waving the fire rod gently at a safe distance where ice crystal clung to his tunic. Fighting the urge to pull the orb close to his face no matter how much he wanted to sack and burn under those flames. Hair was flammable, Link had that seared into his head and Red could not get that out of his head. It was a nasty memory, one of the few he wished he didn't remember from a past that didn't feel like his anymore.</p><p>He sniffled, feeling miserable and whining under his breath. Talking hurt and he wanted to be gone from this place ASAP. But he couldn't, Green was here. He had to be, why else would he be here and if he needed help then he would need him. He couldn't leave just yet.</p><p>"Gr-Green? Where are you Green..." He fell silent as his hand touched someone's leg, deciding to stand up from his assault on the Poe as he had unconsciously started to sit down to wallow in his misfortune. </p><p>Red stood still, frozen by what he saw before him. His trembling coming to halt by sheer shock and disbelief. His head spinning so much that something just <em>snapped </em>inside of him. </p><p>"Blue!" Blue, the tough, the passionate part of their quartet, the one who always wanted to have nothing to do with them, was a frozen statue right in front of him with the most dumbfounded expression on his face. </p><p>For the first in his short existence, Red thought that Blue, the guy who he held in such regard because he was nothing like him, was an enormous idiot. </p><p>Tears ran down his face involuntary and only one thought echoed through his head. 'Oh, I might as well have fun with this.' He had better faith in him, in his abilities and the guy goy himself frozen! He should be feeling worried, relieved that he found him! But no. Well, yes he is relieved but more so he feels <strong>mischievous</strong>. He hides the crazed giggles that sound like hiccups with a hand, shivering at how cold his fingertips are despite his fair usage of the fire rod.</p><p>"Oh Blue! Oh how sad! You were always the bravest one of us! So courageous." Red cries in falsetto, slumping forward with a hand on his forehead. His arm around Blue's frozen waist to keep him upright as he fully leans on Mr Living Popsicle. Shivering and gritting his teeth at the cry that threatened to escape his mouth at how cold Blue is. Well, he is frozen solid. He probably should have expected this. Although, it does help keep his composure in his little prank. </p><p>"I mean, except of course when you hit me. That was mean." He sobbed dramatically, taking a deep breath as he gracefully flung a tear from his eye. Cherishing the droplet before he swatted it away. Leaning closer as he tenderly cupped Blue's cheek, staring soulfully at his eyes. Eye contact wasn't possible since Blue needed to move his eyes for that and he was taller than Red by a smidgen. But he continued, embracing the blue hero tighter. Sticking out a leg from dramatic effect. Holding in an '<em> Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him, Horatio.' </em> It wasn't easy.</p><p>"Oh my dear Blue, I will make sure the world never forgets you!" He twisted his fingers, keeping the frown intact on his face. It was really hard to keep it straight. "A short-tempered hero who lived a short life."</p><p>He could feel Blue's eyes on him despite that he was still looking in front of him. Red hid a grin in Blue's neck, shoulders shaking and hoping Blue, and of course, Miss Fairy think that he's holding in back tears. He already cried a waterfall, it isn't that strange to think that he was trying to hold in more.</p><p>"Now dear hero, rest in-" He stills, breath stuck in his throat. Staring at where his hands rest and gulping. His hands feeling warmer than they should. Where he is holding Blue, water drips. The ice melting from where his bare skin touches the layer of ice. Melting fast. He looks down and sees the same when it comes to his arm wrapped around the other boy's waist.</p><p>Uuuuhhh, Red is sure that isn't normal. But he has to continue, otherwise, this will get weird. Well, weirder than it already was. He picks up immediately from where he left off, gently dislodging himself from his slowly thawing counterpart. Stiff with this newfound information.</p><p>"Rest in chilly peace, friend!" </p><p>"Hol-hold on a minute Red!" Red steps away and stretches his body, head tiled towards the fairy. Having the odd feeling that she was rolling her eyes. Or the equivalent of being exasperated with him anyway. She saw through his charade, didn't she? "Don't you think you should try to use the fire rod to thaw him out?"</p><p>Red pouted, wiping away the tear tracks from his cheeks. The tears are real but his interchangeable attitudes don't make them feel genuine. </p><p>He blinks a few times before answering, noting that Miss Fairy had not noticed odd way the ice was melting from his touch alone. Or maybe she simply not commenting on it. What would that mean? He wondered.</p><p>He smirked, reading the fire rod. Acting like he was considering it while he fiddled with the settings. Interestingly finding a lower option than straight out burning Blue to a crisp. He wished he had found that earlier.</p><p>"Gee, I dunno. He's so much<strong> calmer </strong>like this. Perhaps he should stay this way." The fairy gives him a look and he smiles back with big innocent eyes. Knowing she won't be fooled but oh well, it was worth a try. Red was not sure he wanted to deal with the consequences of the dramatics he pulled. If Blue remembers that is.</p><p>In a flash of fire, Blue gasps awake from his icy prison. Breathing in the precious frosty air. His sword falling to the ice floor and his pale blue skin gaining back its rosy pink colour. Redder than normal, the guy had been frozen after all. It was surprising his fingertips and ears hadn't frozen off or looked purple and black. It must be a Blue thing.</p><p>But he can't even recollect his thoughts before heat and burning invade his mind. Yelling as he smells smoke and hears laughter. Too delirious to register it.</p><p>"You did that on purpose! You're just as mean as Blue is!"</p><p>"After everything, he did Miss Fairy, you can't expect me to not take a little bit of revenge, can you?" Red smiles so serenely and his tone is so sweet, Blue's head immediately clears. Forgetting what he is saying as the sheer relief of hearing one of his teammate's voice calms his galloping heart. </p><p>"Red?! Is that you?!" Red's smile became bigger, impishness melting from his face. Crying as he grabbed Blue's torso and looped his arms under his armpits. His tears staining Blue's soaked tunic. Blue froze, not unlike his previous state. Gasping at the warmth as Red burns bright. It almost hurts, almost. But he was too glad to feel warmth again and he did not push him off. His arms feel really chilled and he contemplates unrolling his sleeves. But he doesn't, too busy embracing Red and trying to ignore the deep need to crumple in a heap and crawl into the fetus position. Screaming right now felt like such sweet relief but he is too shell shocked to even raise his voice from a hoarse whisper.</p><p>"Oh Blue, I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you!" Blue's breath hitches, shivering. His whole body rattles. He feels awful and his skin feels like pin needles at every sensation. But he can't deny the relief he feels at being rescued, that Red is okay. He feels so stupid, so stupid. The one time his gut failed him because he was so busy trying to prove himself superior and now look at how that turned out. He was so lucky, so<em> lucky </em> Red found him.</p><p>He embraced Red back, surely because he will get frostbite if he didn't. Tucking his head on Red's shoulder. Not because he wants Red to know that he appreciates the rescue, no, of course not. </p><p>"Yeah, thank you, Red. I'm glad..." He hugs him tighter and Red hums, nuzzling closer. Feeling cosy and content, like a puzzle piece slotting perfectly in a human jigsaw puzzle. Blue feels soft, and wet but Red doesn't mention it.</p><p>"Oh?" Red chuckles, so happy he almost feels frantic. Letting the moment pass as he knows Blue needs it, despite how cold he is and wants to be gone from this place. Blue's arms around him are comforting, no doubt for such a grump Blue deals some good hugs. But that doesn't mean he is going to let<em>  this </em> slide, "You don't mind my hugs anymore, Blue?"</p><p>He feels Blue flinch, but he does not retract his hold on him. In fact, because of the cold, it feels like Blue is a part of him, he can't find where their torso begins or ends. If it was not for this tender moment he would suggest moving it to somewhere else. He had a feeling this will be the only time he will see this side of Blue and Red does not want this to end, no matter how selfish it feels to want to hold onto Blue a little longer. His hands feel like where were they were supposed to be.</p><p>"I'm so goddamn cold, Red! I don't care anymore!" </p><p>"Do you? Hee hee, how mature of you."</p><p>"I swear Red if you suddenly become Vio I will kill you. Or if you tell anyone about this I will kill you twice." Red smiled, the threat as biting as sugar. Knowing Blue doesn't mean it, not when his voice turns so delicate and sounds almost affectionate. Oh wow, Blue must have been really out of it. Or he is still recovering and has no energy to put the walls he surrounds himself with up. He was seeing a genuine Blue and that makes his heart leap and thud in his chest. </p><p>"I could never be as smart as him, Blue. Oh gosh, I'm so glad you're safe!" </p><p>"Yeah." They separate and Red is beaming so wide that he doesn't even feel the cold. The flame in his chest burns brighter and happier, he finally feels like himself again. The relief is astounding, he's finally back on track. He only needs to find the rest and his Four Sword and everything will be right back on track. They will defeat Vaati, rescue Zelda and save the kingdom. He can't wait!</p><p>The air is awkward for no reason Red can discern and if it was not for how saying too many words made the saliva in his mouth freeze, Red would be trying to lighten the mood with talking about all the events that had happened the last few hours. Strange to think that this all happened on the same night. It certainly felt like ages. Blue looked mellower, pensive, Red noted from the corner of his eye as Miss Fairy checked on the blue boy. Looking for any injuries to heal. How thoughtful! He certainly looks a little rough, quieter... </p><p>Red never noticed but Blue cuts a pretty impressive picture. Like a passionate, if pained knight from a tapestry. With glittering ice all around him, his droopy blond hair shiny while his heavy blue eyes shuffle through many conflicted emotions. Rugged with the thin fabric of his overtunic that looks cut and damaged in some areas. The wintery landscape has done a number on him it seemed. They should look for more appropriate clothing when they have the time. </p><p>He looks...handsome. His chest flutters and his comment about a 'calmer Blue' flashes in his mind. Looking pretty without that scowl on his face. Huh. </p><p><strong>  <em>Huh</em></strong>.</p><p>"By the way Red, what happened to your sword and shield?" Oh, right, that. Red fiddles nervously with the fire rod and knew how this would end for him, regardless of their tender moment. A cold sweat broke out from under all his layers of clothes. Already hearing the growl that has returned to Blue's voice. Ah, there it is, the old Blue was back. </p><p>Red readies himself for the inevitable bump on his head, welcoming it almost. Almost, revenge tasted so sweet but he guessed that the time of playing games was over. The important matter had to be addressed.</p><p>"Well you see, Blue, its' a long story..." </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>"Vio, Green..." The names slip past his tongue unwillingly, the heat a comfort yet dreadful as he stares at the raised platform of lava. Something primal tugging at the corners of his mind, but he is too focused on the scene before him to pay it any mind. His emotions are contradicting as he looks down at his leader and the most clever of their group. Well, Vio wasn't a part of their quartet anymore, as he said so himself. Reiterated by Shadow Link who was narrating the battle. He was laughing so hard, so mirthful that it is hard to think he was laughing at how hopeless their situation is and finding joy in it. It's all so surreal.</p><p>He is happy Vio isn't dead like he initially thought this morning. Yet he is sad that Green and Vio have to fight. He is happy to be on a volcano that his choice of clothing is starting to make him feel overheated. But he is heartbroken that their group has dwindled from four to three. Somehow, in a way, he Vio stood no longer beside them, just not in the way he thought he would. He never thought Vio would step over to the forces of darkness. He is so caring, so thoughtful, how could Vio find comfort in the dark?</p><p>He feels like he understands so much more, but at the cost of understanding, he lost a brother. He is reminded of the illusion at the Temple of Darkness, of the vacant eyes he failed too late to realize weren't real. Or perhaps they had been? Had Vio been playing them for fools before this? Was any of his affection real? Was their relationship even real? Had Vio even wanted to be his brother? He never asked, he just assumed that they felt the same. Vio had tucked him in, read him stories, joked and <em>comforted </em>him. He had given him life lessons, life lessons he did not realize were life lessons until they were separated and he had to think for himself. Did Vio resent their bond so? Had he wanted something different, something that he found on the dark side, together with Shadow Link? What could he do to fix this? Could he fix this? This seemed like a pretty unfixable situation, Vio and Green were fighting to the death after all. He couldn't jump in, not without injuring himself or angering Vio's new pal. No matter how lovely the lava looks like to dive in, he knows all too well it is certain death. Shadow would probably love to help him with that.</p><p>Red swallowed thickly, his eyes trained on the conflict in front of him. Feeling guilty that he felt so normal and unbothered to be on Death Mountain as he glanced at Blue as he was standing next to him. He did not look alright. Sweating all the moisture out of his body while he clenched his fists and took deep breaths through his nose. He looked so miserable, like a melting Chu-chu as his legs and arms shook. </p><p>Red was missing the fight but he didn't care, observing Blue instead. He felt too squeamish to watch anyway. He did not want to think about it, this was a true nightmare. He is sure he dreamed of this at least once, why did it have to come true? </p><p>Blue was too busy watching the fight to notice his attention on him, trying to keep himself together despite that he was completely out of his element. Red was proud of him, nobody would expect someone like Blue to harden through this without complaints. But here he was, sweltering and looking sicker by the moment and not saying a thing. Furious, vulnerable but most importantly, worried. He was mumbling under his breath while beads of sweat trickled from his brow to his neck to the neckline of his undershirt. Tantalizing slow, Red witnessed the water trickle down, fascinated by the works of gravity. Yeah, that was it. Gravity was such a mysterious thing and had Blue's neck always been so slender and expos-</p><p>He ripped his eyes from Blue and tried to find his train of thought. Right.</p><p>He thought back to his own concerns, promising himself to pat Blue on the back and tell him how good he did restraining himself after checking upon him for any medical condition. He was getting better that! With everything that happened at the Temple of Darkness...</p><p>Red coughed and turned his gaze up, counting his blessings that the spotlight was on the green and purple pair trying to kill each other. If Shadow Link pointed out Blue's misery or his horror at what was happening he is sure Blue won't be able to keep his composure. Shadow was too busy talking and watching the fight himself. Blue and he were background characters in the theatre of life and death. They didn't matter to the narrative, for now. They posed no threat unless they went out of their way to become one. </p><p>Red felt sick to his stomach, the image of Green and Vio fighting is wrong yet he is not even sure why it feels that way. Sure, he never wants to see<strong> himself </strong>fight one of his own, but it is more of that. He had thought, after everything they went through that their bond would be thicker than blood. That everything would be fine as long as he found everyone. This was not the outcome he hoped for, this could not be the end. Vio looked so convinced, determined. Calm but with a smug smirk that it reminded him of whenever Blue went on about how Vio read too many books and thought himself to be smarter than them all. It feels like a caricature, a mask. Vio had a stoic face and could be indifferent but he had never been like this! Murderous, sinister. Was this his true nature he was showing or was Red missing something important here? A valuable clue that would somehow help in bringing Vio back to them. To him, and the rest of course! They needed their resident bookworm, he needed their resident bookworm! He misses him and he is right in front of him and it just isn't fair!</p><p>As Vio and Green clash swords, Red directs his attention on Shadow Link, errr, Shadow. It feels weird to keep referring him as Shadow Link. Its's not like he has been calling Blue, Blue Link or Green, Green Link this entire time. He hopes Shadow is okay with him referring to him as so, he wouldn't want to be rude now.</p><p>He focuses on Shadow, desperately trying to gauge the reason why Vio wants to stand beside the entity who destroyed Hyrule Castle, who kidnapped Zelda and wants to plunge the beautiful land of Hyrule in eroding darkness. What did even Vio see in this guy? Truthfully, it was not because Vio lost all hope on his own, right? Shadow had to have something do with it. </p><p>Was it because he was not good enough, was his love not enough? Should he have filled his role better if that meant Vio had stayed with them? Was Vio so miserable and misunderstood that he had to step over to the other side to be understood? Had he not done enough? Was this his fault, was it? </p><p>Shadow is howling with laugher, it looks crazed from where he is standing miles away, firmly on the ground as Shadow rolls around the floor in front of the stone throne Vio sat on earlier. Like he has never laughed so much in his life and can't contain it. Like what is happening in front of them isn't macabre and the most hilarious thing he has ever seen in his life. So happy Red can hardly believe he is laughing at their despair. If it was not for his raid on Hyrule Castle he would hardly be able to believe someone could derive pleasure from this. It's just wrong and he feels sick.</p><p>He takes a step back, metaphorically and tries to look at Shadow without the lens of pain, of discomfort at the sight of his misplaced joy. He is not seeing something and Vio had always urged him to look at puzzles at different angles when the answer wasn't clear. Even if Vio is..., even if he doesn't want them anymore, he isn't going to squander his advice. He knows something isn't right and he looks again.</p><p>Shadow is...his expression is still nauseating, to him, but those are his feelings. He is calm, there is an elevation to his body language he has not seen before until now. Less tense, relaxed, amused. Though the latter had not been hard to recognise from when they first saw him materialize from Vio's shade. However, it is mixed in with...fondness? </p><p>Shadow became quiet, watching Vio's and Green banter as their shouts grew louder and their bodies more tired. Staring with a small smile, a grin that had been wide and bellowing laughter up until a few seconds ago. He is still laying on the ground but it seems he has forgotten his surroundings. Red finds no plausible reason why else he looks so<em> tender</em>. Gaze fixed on the fighting, particularly one figure in striking purple. Fighting violently, taking every opportunity to drive Green back, to gain the upper hand. Leaving no room for error, no room for recollection. Trading quips and jabs, harsher than any of sparring Blue and Green had done before this. Vio is vicious.</p><p>A delicate sigh from a mouth full of sharp teeth convinces Red enough, the darkness that made up Shadow's body looking soft and misty. The slight hovering above the ground that Shadow himself hasn't noticed yet convinces him completely that he can't help but let out a started giggle silently into the crook of his elbow. If he started laughing in the middle of this he is sure he would be interrogated. Despite how awful this is, he can't deal with having to fight anything right now. He would almost say Shadow was merciful in letting them just be observers. But he doubts he would appreciate that coming from him. It was probably so that he could taste their despair properly. It, however, didn't explain why he had completely forgotten about them. He only had eyes for his 'champion'.</p><p>He hasn't realized it for himself yet, the mooning eyes in public, well sort of public, don't seem to suit his overall demeanour and if he really wanted to double down on how <em>friendly </em>Vio and he were he would be boasting about it. Try to rub it into their faces. But no. He looks at Vio like he hung stars in the night sky and painted the moon. How had Red not seen this before?! Oh Hylia, he is glad that he isn't the one who needed to give Vio <strong>that </strong>kind of attention. Shadow looks absolutely <strong><em>besotted</em></strong>! What a dork! Perhaps he's forgotten that he levelled cities, almost beat them in a fight and is planning to drench the world in darkness, but from here, he looks harmless! Red wants to laugh out loud, he feels so silly now! So silly.</p><p>He takes a big breath and ignores the funny feeling in his stomach. Trying to be positive. That was what he was good at, being the positive one. Being the innocent one, the light in the dark, the warm fire of comfort. He had to be strong in his own way. He was no Blue but he couldn't be cowardly he had to keep looking, keep observing. He would see the solution eventually, he just hopes Green holds out until then. Time is ticking by and with every second the battle seems to favour Vio. </p><p>The problem of Vio being against them persists, even when love was a pure thing of salvation. They needed Vio to put everything back in its place but they can all worry about that later. Nothing stood in the way of love! He was sure if Vio still had a place in his heart for something so tender that he was still the Vio he knew. He was still in there, he knew it! He had to be! Why else would Vio betray them? For something as love, everything was possible! It was so romantic! Sans the destruction and the plans of world domination. But it's what makes sense to him and he is going to stay with that notion. Yes, his deduction skills are amazing!</p><p>Red pats himself on the back, gaining a weird side glance from Blue. His nose wrinkling at him and he can see the question in his eyes at what he is smiling about. He looks incredulously at him, raising from his half-crouch that has been keeping him upright this whole time. His face stiff and pained, Red feels immediate empathy.</p><p>He moves his lips, opening them form words but then closes them again. Shuddering under the sweltering heat as he returns his attention to the commotion. Shaking his hands in a 'whatever' motion and leaving him alone. </p><p>Red slacks a breath of relief, having thought for sure Blue would have blown his cover of not being in the moment. He was sure he would have another bruise by the end of this fight. He <strong>must r</strong>eally be affected by this environment, huh? Well, he will help him later, he can't calm his speeding thoughts and he needs to figure those out for first. He is useless otherwise.</p><p>He sits down, cross-legged. A hand on his chin in a classic thinking pose. Forgoing the pretence altogether. He doubts Shadow or anyone for that matter sees that he has completely given up on watching and Blue hadn't bothered to ask so he is safe for now.</p><p>He is probably going to have to talk to Vio about his taste in boys though, after all this. Unless Shadow is treating him right and they stay together. Although he can't really tell if Shadow is a good person to his loved ones. Well, it's just, euuhh...</p><p>Red scratches his head, glancing around the hollowed-out cavern. Empty though the heat works pretty well to make it seem filled with how piping hot it is. It's soothing, no wonder he is so distracted!</p><p>Well, it's just, Shadow looks so happy so maybe Vio is in the right hands??? He can't tell. He just hopes Shadow is so far gone that he treats his brother like the prince he is, traitor or not. Vio deserves all happiness, he can't even resent him for chasing love! He kind of wants to cry right now. It feels like his world has shattered right in front of him, been remade and then shattered again but in a whole different way. Jeeze, how many revelations is he going to have in five minutes? </p><p>Red pauses and leans in, for the first time really looking at the fight. It's uh...well, he has lost who is winning though by the clench of his gut he is guessing isn't Green. </p><p>Has it been five minutes? It feels much longer than that. For all his hopeful thinking he can't deny that this situation is horrid. Swords are tools for killing, not sparring, and even so never like this. He prays to the goddesses that they don't gut each other or that one of them falls into the lava. That would be one way to go and he would sad. No, heartbroken. He would never be able to live with himself, probably wouldn't be able to be Link again and that scares him more than it thought would. Even with his independent thought, the idea of them all separated, by death or any other circumstance is too horrible to think about. </p><p>Red sighs heavily, wondering how this situation can even get worse. What a dreadful way to meet your brother-in-law. Not that he has formally met him and he doubts Shadow would be open for a handshake. Would an offering work? He can make something. He is good at cooking!</p><p>Red's thoughts are jumbled, so many concepts are spiralling in his head. It's making him dizzy. Vio and Green, Blue and Shadow, his shortcomings and the possible relationship between Vio and Shadow, make him lose focus. He needs to calm down, his heart is racing so hard and with every scraping sound of metal, his fears take shape into horrific visions. Losing himself because of the excitement, because of the revelations. The fight has not been going on for long but it feels like an eternity with how fast his brain works to process everything. Spacing out was a mistake, he now has more questions than he has answers.</p><p>His head slumps forward, weak as he gently lays himself on the ground and watches over the ledge. Eyes wandering to the bubbling magma underneath. Romantic in how it sunk and rose, like a cauldron of tomato soup.</p><p>And it reminds him of a nostalgic place he never visited. The lava underneath them sparks a pang of familiarity so dear it feels like home.</p><p>
  <em> Cracked heated rock, as warm and comfortable as a fireplace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hot magma spilling from the seams in the ground, durable iron forging paths for carts early Hyruleans once used to carry precious minerals and gems. A muggy air that makes most heads spin but make him sigh in content.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Deep under the lava once rested a gentle beast, His Guardian as he slumbered under a bath of lava. Under an eternal sleep, safe within a mountain of fire.  </em>
</p><p><em> But His Guardian turned violent, caused tremors and spills. Deprived the land of natural resources. </em><em>An evil had awakened and the once gentle Beast who protected him turned to hoard his </em> <strong> <em>Fire</em> </strong><em>jealously. Once guarded then locked away in a fitful nightmare.  </em></p><p><em> Trapped until a Hand of Kindness freed him of the clutches of his misguided Friend. It was the day he first opened his eyes and he embraced the flames burning deep within his </em><strong>heart</strong>. </p><p>He shoots awake and gasps, pulling Blue's attention on him. He can't look him in the eye, his own eyes trained on the duelling Links below. Lost to the sensations around him, not hearing Blue's concerned question or seeing Shadow's quirked eyebrow thrown his way. He can hear the sharp collide of metal against metal, can smell the volcanic ash or magma toiling under his nose. His vision comes to him with sharp clarity, it's painful and everything else takes a backseat. A one-eyed winged creature takes shape in his head, then a tall bizarre shaped man and then a Hylian with lavender skin and a peculiar cap. A name he knows all too well screams in his head, a sworn enemy writing in the blood that courses through his body. Of the<strong> Fire </strong>inside of him, of a time long past that all of its remains have vanquished except for ancient fairytales. Tiny little creatures, mystic beings that helped Hylians, it's all so familiar and Red keeps his lips shut as he feels something <strong>hot </strong>burn his throat and threat to escape through his mouth. Pulsing, roaring, flowing like the lava underneath them. He swallows it back in and he-</p><p>-<strong>  he </strong>remembers who <strong>He </strong>was.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Feiry Companion -comic-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cracked heated rock, as warm and comfortable as a fireplace.<br/>Hot magma spilling from the seams in the ground, durable iron forging paths for carts early Hyruleans once used to carry precious minerals and gems. A muggy air that makes most heads spin but make him sigh in content.<br/>Deep under the lava once rested a gentle beast, His Guardian as he slumbered under a bath of lava. Under an eternal sleep, safe within a mountain of fire.<br/>But His Guardian turned violent, caused tremors and spills. Deprived the land of natural resources.  An evil had awakened and the once gentle Beast who protected him turned to hoard his Fire jealously. Once guarded then locked away in a fitful nightmare.<br/>Trapped until a Hand of Kindness freed him of the clutches of his misguided Friend. It was the day he first opened his eyes and he embraced the flames burning deep within his heart.<br/>- Poem Hot Volcanoes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh, this is a little different. I've been working on the next chapter and I had planned to post it soon but I ended up writing over 20k words and I'm still not at the end so that might take a while.<br/>Instead, I made a comic to to make the waiting time a little bit easier. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I worked hard on it and I'm still new to animation so it's not perfect. I wanted to do something a bit more with the Minish so here you go! I wanted to thank everyone who read and commented on the first chapter. Thank you, your love and support have made me so happy the past month! It's awesome to know people enjoy this idea as much as I love working on it.<br/>So to everyone thank you from the bottom of my heart and enjoy the comic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally wanted to put this at the end of chapter 1 but I realized the chapter would have been too long if I did that. Plus it distracted from the finals words written.<br/>All feedback, big or small is welcome. I absolutely love comments and even if you don't still thank you for checking this out.<br/>Much Love.<br/>*Update: I forgot to add a panel. So sorry I only noticed it now have a good time further!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Droplets on a Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Born out of ice and water, with a wintery kiss and silk soft wings, he opens his eyes to everything and nothing. Darkness and light. One moment he is resting in a calm abyss of the darkest oceans and the next he is breathing, standing with a sword in hand. His ears ring, his nose scrunches and his lips pull back at the nasty things he observes. He breathes frost and his stomach twists, holding in a shriek of power that threatens to rip his mortal body in twain. <br/>A second passes and the energy leaves him, rendering him without a name, without power. He glances from the corner of his eyes at three similar-looking figures and yells questions that he knows doesn't matter if only he still had his memories. The sword is light in his hand, but it is heavy with burden and he screams and screams until his throat is raw. In his heart is a hole he can never fill and he yells for the lost part he will never know is missing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So, normally this chapter is supposed to have five parts like the first. But the thing is, I have been stuck on that part for so long and my document got so long I decided to post this early anyway. I like the rest and will work further on the fifth part. Feedback is always welcome and usually, I wouldn't do this but I worked the past month and a half so hard on these that It would be a shame not to post them because I'm stuck on something that can be left out for a short bit. I will update it eventually so don't worry, I just want everything to make sense and connect. <br/>Also, important warning. Nudity is mentioned and discussed though not in explicit detail. I wanted to put it here in case anyone is uncomfortable with that but I didn't want to tag it as it probably won't come up in the rest of the fanfic. Anyway, have fun reading and thank you so much for the comments and feedback! They were a delight to read and it gave me energy to keep writing. So thank you everyone for reading and commenting!</p><p> </p><p>*Placeholder first frame animation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>1.</p><p>Blue's skin prickles, it feels too tight. From the moment he gains control to make his own decisions and actions, his whole body buzzes. It's a sensation of being too warm, too heated. He comes into the world demanding answers and bursting with an energy he can't control. Every touch tingles, every contact to his skin that isn't his own make him want to scream. It's so hot and yet so cold, but he favours the chilliness of fresh spring water over the heat of spitting fire. At least then he doesn't feel the hot scalding needles pricking into his skin or the way his body throbs with every emotion that rages through him like a snake curling around his organs. Snapping and hissing, the only way to relieve the pain. That and cooling himself off in a lake whenever they stop by one. It does wonders for the mind and he gets clean at the same time, so it was a win-win for everyone involved.</p><p>"Hmm, Blue, aren't you uh...cold?" Blue snarls, like an agitated bobcat. It's his default greeting when he isn't paying attention to what he says. He isn't always aggressive but it is hard to reel it back in when he is going full course. Blue is a creature of instincts and he won't stop for anybody, even himself.</p><p>Green flinches away from him. Fright radiating from him for a fraction of a second. But he gives a steely gaze back. Not to be done in by Blue, otherwise, he would lose and as the leader, he could not lose his authority. Not when Blue was challenging him every step of the way to prove that<strong> was </strong>the original Link. Like he had the right to decide that he was Link and all the rest of them are just add ons.</p><p>Blue snorts, it did not sound very Hyrulean. Like a mix between a dog and a bear.</p><p>"No! What makes you think that?!" Green gives him a look that suggests that he doesn't believe him. Pointing to his arms and legs. When he doesn't react, Green proceeds to indicate the stream he is standing in nothing but his smallclothes. Or at least, half of his small clothes, he can't imagine having to parade around with an undershirt under the long-sleeved shirt he wore under his tunic all day. He already felt like a cuckoo being cooked alive, he wasn't adding any layers.</p><p>The question is familiar, it is almost the exact thing he asked Red yesterday when the red idiot decided to sit in the sun with a knit scarf and brown insulated pants. What the hell was that boy thinking?! Did he want to die from heatstroke? Was he that stupid? He got hot just thinking about how bundled up Red looked in the shining sun. His neck and shoulders burned at even a simple glance in his direction. He hated how sunburned he felt whenever his body temperature rose just barely above normal.</p><p>Blue growls, deliberating on if he should call Green out on asking Red the same thing. Reveal that their <em>leader </em>was a phoney and wasn't actually concerned for them. Doing some kind of shtick. Before they knew it, he would ask Vio the same. Though aside from being hot or cold, what would Green ask Vio?</p><p>'Vio? Are you feeling tepid?' 'Yes, why thank you for asking, Green. I'm feeling quite lukewarm this fine morning. So kind of you to ask.' Eugh! He felt dumb for even thinking of the inevitable forced conversation between them. </p><p>But if he brought this up, it would reveal he had been listening to everything they said when he was pretending not to. He can't live with that mortification. He wishes he could forget, it would mean he could overlook the troupe of doppelgangers for at least a couple of minutes. But with nothing to occupy his thoughts like a hobby or a puzzle he can't help but perfectly memorise conversations. He hates it.</p><p>Blue refocuses on the conversation, Green's expression shifting from worry to exasperation. Murmuring under his breath 'Why did I even ask?' and returning to whatever he was doing. Backing down for the first time from a potential fight between them. </p><p>It should make him feel proud and powerful, victorious to be the last one standing, so to speak. To watch Green walk away like a coward. But it doesn't. The fact Green didn't even give a dignified answer back makes his blood boil. Steam rising from his ears and his face feeling warm, like a cooking pot. His features twist and contort, his lips pulling back to let his pearly whites shine in the late afternoon sun. His pointed ears twitching as they clued themselves to the sides of his head. His fists and shoulders shaking. Watching Green retreat in tunnel vision, every movement, every hair and flash of green making him <strong>burn</strong>.</p><p>Green looks so <em>annoying </em>with his green clothes and need to make them a group. It's so goddamn irritating when he takes charge and is the first to provide when it came to finding good resources or shopping. Deciding when they would make camp or when they would break of said camp to continue further on their quest. With his stupid blackish-green sleeves and stupid serious if sometimes soft eyes that worry when trained on any Link. It's bothersome and Green is trying too hard. He would never sit still, always on the move and fidgety when he had nothing to do. He is on Blue's nerves constantly. Especially now with his identical blond hair that when he looks closer isn't as identical as it looks. Perhaps a week ago when they had just split they all looked like clones of each other, with the only set of difference being their facial expressions, clothes and personalities. But now, Green's hair looks springy and windswept. He was tempted to say Green looked like he had been in a typhoon. But his differences in appearance to him and the others isn't that dramatic. His hair looked like it was always moving, swaying in an unfelt breeze. Light on his feet while his cap moves languidly behind him. Wriggling like a snake when Blue concentrated too hard on it, but only when nobody else was looking. Blue was not sure if Green's windsock had sentience or not but most likely he was losing his mind. That is what happens when you spend too much time with these idiots.</p><p>Green gets to work immediately after he is done talking to him, picking up wood and putting it where the campfire was going to be for the night. Ignoring him, Blue can only see his backside and a glimpse of a side profile when he talks to either Red or Vio. As usual, huddled in their little group as Vio is checking their supplies and Red is unpacking their tents and bedrolls. </p><p>He imagines the fog that rises from his breath, it must be because the lake isn't that cold and his breath doesn't feel warm in front of his face. His hands tremble but he can't feel them, his legs shake but he has not looked down to see if they are still there. Being suddenly a person when he had been just a feeling doesn't do much good in believing himself to be real. Because he is real but that doesn't mean his subconscious knows that. He exists and the sensations pricking at his synapses every second proves it. He could feel every hair, every fibre of his body. Hot and cold was his only understanding of temperature. Lukewarm is a laughable concept. Though right now Blue isn't in a laughing mood.</p><p>In one big breath Blue grunts, wanting to yell but not doing so. It must be the cooling water that keeps him from getting out of the lake and lash out, starting another brawl. It must be because he feels so worked up but his mind is clearer than any of his other outbursts. He feels in his element, strangely enough. With the running water passing by his knees and the gritty rock and sand digging into his toes, he feels more at peace than he would be pacing and yelling his misfortunes at the goddesses. </p><p>Some cruel trick they played on him, making him split into four and deal with these phonies. To give him the colour blue while he deserved the green colour of courage and heroism. Was it some sort of test? An unnecessary one that the goddesses gave because they had nothing else better to do with their time when heroes like him were trying to save the world by the skin of their teeth? Was he a laughingstock to them? To his other halves? To the villagers and animals and the bugs and the birds? What did they know anyway! He was great, he didn't need them! He didn't need anyone!</p><p>Blue stares down at his reflection in the rapid waters, stopping his roaring thoughts. Gazing at his appearance, every detail laid bare. Not able to ignore it. Not when he had been stubbornly avoiding thinking about it. </p><p>His ears remind him of a bull but his expression is one he has not seen on any person and that makes him drop it. His teeth clench as he observes his sharp incisors and molars with a finger, his mind cringing at the look of heavyset eyes. With dark bags under them and a purple tint. His hair looks wet but isn't, it has too much volume for that. Nonetheless, every strand looks weighed and shiny. Like running a hand through silk and watching it flawlessly part through his digits. It's a little too dry though be mistaken for that or flax. Regardless of how it looks in the water's surface.</p><p>His face isn't familiar to him. As Link, he had not stared into mirrors for too long, like he had the time for it. Since they split he had only seen his face once in a mirror in Hyrule Castle while the place was being destroyed. It had been cracked at the edges but overall still useable if foggy. For a second he had stood there, staring at it while chaos reigned, soldiers, falling left and right. But that corridor had been silent and his doubles had moved on while he paused. As his whole body stilled and his gaze was fixed on a scratched reflection. Eerie and foreboding in its near unimpaired state. It oddly reminded of something but even now he could not put his finger on it.</p><p>He had been frozen at the sight of an unknown boy in the mirror, at the strange teenager in blue with a dumbstruck stare. With messy clothes and a blue like pallor. For a split second, he saw Link, not Green, Link, himself. Before they split, that Link,<strong> himself</strong>.</p><p>He had thought...</p><p>Before that, with how little time had passed since they drew the Four Sword, he had thought that he looked the same as he used to. That something had gone wrong in splitting them and that the other three obviously were the fake ones because Red's hair is starting to curl and his eyes are too big and bright. Vio is too sharp like he is made out of thin brushstrokes strokes in a charcoal painting. Like a knife that got never dull but nearly is always sheathed. Unnerving.</p><p>And Green, well, Green looked so much like Link the differences made him all the more infuriating to look at. </p><p>His own face is foreign to him and he <strong>hates </strong>it. It is one sick cosmic joke that if it was not for his black tunic and features, Shadow Link is the one that looked the closest to the original Link. It was as if he knew he could get them this way, that he could get under Blue's skin this way. He did not even need to say why he decided to look like that. Why did Blue have to look like this? Why couldn't he have <strong> Link's face</strong>? </p><p>What was worse is that Link's features shone through on all of them. Enough for people to mistake them for family, enough for people to think they were Shadow Link. That damn little shadow copy, poor excuse of a villain miscreant! Ruining his life like this! He really wants to beat him to a bloody pulp. His fists burning with a desire to beat him up, to wrangle the answers out of him, to make him reverse all these mistakes. They never should have drawn the Four Sword, not when it made him like this. <strong> Broken</strong>.</p><p>In his head, a war rages but from the outside the fight leaves him, sighing as he pushes down the aggression he sees lining his eyebrows. His shoulders shake and he can see how his muscles contort and release on his naked upper body. Flexing, pale and strong from his daily exercises and avoidance of the sun. Iridescent in the waters, it's hard to see where his skin begins and ends. It blends in too well with the crystal blue waters and his gaze tracks the rock bed near his feet. His mind fogging up as he asks himself what he was even doing here in the first place. He had not planned to take a quick dip or to get water, otherwise, he would not be standing in the water in his underwear, on both occasions. Tadpoles and waterbugs swim and glide across sand and stone, moss and water plants growing from the tiny nooks in between the grey pebbles. Small fishes occasionally nip at his feet but Blue doesn't give them any semblance of acknowledgement, entranced by the shimmers of yellows and oranges dancing on aquamarine water. </p><p>His lips open in a small gasp, his eyes widening at the sight of a fat carp swimming curiously closer. Realizing with unmoving limbs, so that the fish doesn't swim away, what he had been doing before Green interrupted him from his task. </p><p>His mouth spreads into a wide-open grin, brows furrowing in concentration while he flexes his hands in a claw-like motion. Not realizing how much he looked like a certain dark counterpart with his mouth full of pointed teeth and the sharp look in his eyes. The only thing he was missing is the perfect eyeliner.</p><p>Oh yeah, he forgot, he was standing in a freezing lake catching dinner. Not that it bothers him but he isn't crazy enough to stand still all day with nothing to show for it. He had been chilling in the water and now he is going to get to work. The others could wait for a few more minutes.</p><p>The carp flaps and wiggles at his sudden lunge, turning tail and trying to swim away. But Blue is faster, grabbing its body with both hands at its sides, right under his fins and where a Hylian would have armpits. Squeezing its body tight and using his thumbs to apply pressure to its back for a better grip. </p><p>Blue shouts in victory, trying to lift his prize. Yet his celebration his premature and the carp trashes wilder, his hold loosening with each erratic movement from the fish. Covered in a slick oily residue that is making Blue lose tonight's dinner with each passing second.</p><p>Blue grunts low in his throat, his nose flaring. In an act of pure gut instinct, he digs his nails into the brownish-black scales. It doesn't break into the fish's hide immediately but with applying enough force and with Blue's ruthlessness, blood flows into the water like a red mist. Dirtying the water and scaring the other lake residents. Making the fish's draw one last gulp as its body falls still and submits to being lifted into the air. Suffocating in the air as Blue celebrates his capture. Not noticing his nails going deeper into the fish, his fingernails growing sturdier and tipped with a razor edge.</p><p>Blue smiles like a kid in a candy store, just with a whole lot more teeth and inappropriate enthusiasm. Clutching the fish in his hands like his fingers aren't digging into it like knives. He feels proud and takes note of the texture against the pads of his digits, smooth and wet. </p><p>He hums in satisfaction but his happy grin drops a second later, realizing that he is not going to be able to serve up one carp to four people without going hungry the whole night. Especially with the head making up a seventh of its body, there is not much meat on it when you start to cut it up and throw away the uneatable parts. No matter how fat it is.</p><p>Blue shrugs, no problem. He will catch one more, maybe a third one if he is lucky! Catching a fish for every single member feels a little indulgent and like they were going to fish the whole lake out of fish. But then again, they were growing boys burning a lot of energy trekking through the woods and fighting monsters to get to the Blue Maiden's village. One of them would have to eat less if he caught three and if he caught none aside from this one he is sure the others will complain of his incompetence. </p><p>Normally, destroying the ecosystem by out hunting specific animals wouldn't make someone like Blue stop and think. Hell, back as Link he could eat for four people and he had never stopped and wondered if he should eat so much. But with Hyrule Castle in ruins, Castle Town in cinders and villages getting ransacked and destroyed every day without an army to protect and preserve, he has started to think about their actions, of their effect on nature. The constant hunger for their old life at the castle where the food wasn't amazing but was still filling would make anyone nostalgic. He had not known the empty gnawing feeling of having to skip meals and eat less than a plate full. With the captain as a father and princess Zelda as his best friend, he had never gone a day that was similar to this. Even when he had been in training and they took all his priveledges and distractions to make a knight out of him like all the others. He was not a noble but discomfort had been the last thing on his mind. Unless one counted the mandatory stuffy celebrations and events he had to attend as a symbol to the people.</p><p>Blue swallowed thickly, eyeing the dead fish and the watery blood that crept from his thumbs to his wrists. Flowing down to his forearms until the blood is dripping off his elbows. He eyes it with a bored look. He has dealt with worse and the sight of blood doesn't scare him. It's a good thing he didn't wear his shirt into the lake because blood does not come out well. They did not have any lemons to try and wash it with either.</p><p>He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. What did it matter anyway? If the world suffered from an increase of eco instability than it might as well be done by the heroes who would save it. They needed their strength and an enemy is not going to be merciful to them because they are starving. There wouldn't be a country or wildlife if they didn't do anything about it. So what did a few hunted animals matter here and there?</p><p>Blue shrugs, his shoulders wiggling as his hands are occupied by his catch. The glory of catching a fish with his bare hands fading when he begins to realize that he didn't have any hands free to catch a second or a third. Like blades, his fingers are stuck poking the insides of the carp and decidedly he needed his limbs to do anything much less provide for dinner. Like nails stuck on a wooden plank, he couldn't just rip them out and set the fish aside. Not when he is in the middle of the stream. Not too mention the riverbank wasn't the most hygienic place to set aside his bounty. That and just about anything could snatch the fish away when he isn't looking. He can't trust the other three Links to pay attention. The fish might get swept into the current if he isn't careful. Careful is not a thing Blue knew. Unless when he is sneakily cleaning and doing the wash but otherwise, caution is not in his dictionary. </p><p>Frustrated Blue looks around, growing agitated when nothing useful meets his eyes. The sensation of holding the fish this way is beginning to get uncomfortable. With the reminder of cooling fish tissue touching his fingers, his stomach feels funny. He doesn't want to think about it or the mess that keeps growing bigger the more he moves around and frantically searches for a solution. His hackles rising, gooseflesh erupting from his skin. He feels disgusting.</p><p>With a glance to his right, he notices one of the poles they use for their tents. It's an unsharpened, polished type of wood with little stripes from rubbing coal to indicate where in the tent one are supposed to put the pole through. As thick as two fingers and unassumingly laying next to the bundle of sticks they gathered earlier for a campfire. Uselesslesly little branches too wet and thin they had been dumped close to the riverbank. </p><p>Pathetic, the sight of them. He had blown a casket, nearly getting into a fight with Red until Vio stepped in and cooly suggested if he was the better camper that he should show them how to catch dinner. He had gladly taken that challenge and now he is here, bloody fish in hands with wide eyes that travel from the riverbank to the other three Links. Realizing what had gone in that exchange.</p><p>They are sitting around a campfire no doubt built by any other than Red, laughing. Green is standing upright with waving arms and a mouth that ran a mile a minute. An unusual side as his feet taps on the ground, speaking with his whole body. He would keep himself locked up tight, acting better than he is. Pretending to be like how they all remembered Link to be. A reckless kind clever boy who always did the right thing. What did Green have left but an act that was as fake as his confidence? Blue sees right through him and he couldn't be less than impressed.</p><p>Vio, like the predictable nerd he is, is reading a book, half-listening and commenting from time to time. Voice lost to Green's storytelling and Red's undivided interest in every high and low of Green's tale. Red's leaning onto Vio's side like a vicious glam to rock. When Vio complains about his arm hurting from Red grabbing it in anticipation to Green's fiction, Red instead swings an arm around his shoulder and squeezes his back. Cuddling right up to his side if he hadn't already, squishing his cheek against Vio's bicep in content.</p><p>It isn't much better by the sight of Vio's sigh and small grimace but he reluctant resigns to his fate of being an accessory to Red's reactions. Patting the hand on his shoulder in defeat. Looking tired and despondently into the fire. </p><p>They look like they are having fun without him... Had Vio tricked him into working while they played around? It certainly looks that way. Yet he can see from a quick glance that they had already done the other chores. They were waiting for him to finish his so that they could have dinner. </p><p>Blue feels...lonely, the mettle leaving him before he bares his fists. He wants to feel angry, tricked into doing the hardest task because it would be so Vio to be a trickster and try to mess with him. But truly, they are doing what is expected of them. It's him who has a task to complete he is an only one-third way through with. He is the one taking his sweet time delivering the night's meal. It's him who keeps reflecting and thinking when he isn't supposed to. It's him who isn't who he is supposed to be. </p><p>He's Link, he has to be. He's not Blue, he is a knight of the Hyrulean Order meant to protect this land and its fair princess. His childhood friend, the one who he failed to protect at the hands of some evil reflection. But isn't that what he is? A reflection? He doesn't look like he is supposed to and no matter how much it hurts Blue isn't dumb or delusional.</p><p>He is not Link...yet. He will be, he will show them. He will be Link again and once everything was over and done with, time could go back to the way it was. With him running after ruffians, roughing it up with his peers and getting congratulating slaps on the back from the knights under his father's command. He could go back to hiding behind Zelda whenever his father asked something impossible from him. Could go back with filling his empty days with duties expected from a hero as his father couldn't keep him on a protective leash any longer. Not as a hero who wielded the Four Sword.</p><p>He wants to go back, needs to go back. He <strong>has </strong>to go back. This should have never happened, this freak accident. He should have stayed one person. Why did they need to split? It is named the Four Sword, true but couldn't the holy blade have settled with just given him duplication powers for puzzles and fights? Why did this have to be so complicated? Why does he need to question his existence? Why couldn't they just stay together? Why does he need to prove himself? He is fine.</p><p>He's real, he is real. He is a real person, he is Link.</p><p>Link. <strong>Link</strong>. Link<strong>.  </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em> Link. </em>   </strong>
</p><p>Blue repeats the name in his head as he tore his gaze away from the three Links. A name once his that he is slowly losing. He can feel it slipping from his grasp. The longer he goes by as this 'Blue', the more he is losing himself. The more that he is forgetting what it was to be Link. Soon enough the others will start to make sense to him and he would have to admit that they are him, in a roundabout way. That he needs to work with them, a thought that offends him. They can't be him, they look, sound and act too different to be Link. He is a lone wolf and that would stay. He could do this on his own, he did not need anybody else!</p><p>He was Link and he would prove it! Even if he feels so lonely, even when he yearned to be a part of something, he would never get it over his pride to act all buddy-buddy. Never. He works alone and it will stay that way.</p><p>Impulsively Blue puts the slimy fish in his mouth and promptly grabs the sharp stick. Shivering at the texture and taste of carp in his mouth. Almost gagging and spitting it out. He feels something come up but he bites it back down. White spots dancing in front of his eyes as he with shaky limbs uselessly wipes his hands on his shorts and manoeuvres the unused tent pole to put the fish through it. In a satisfying stab that leaves his lips free again, he breathes wetly through his mouth, his gag reflex kicking in a second too late as he takes a moment to push the bile and stomach acid back down. A miraculous second because he feels like shit. Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The stench and taste of dirty river carp leaving a tingling sensation in his mouth. He almost retches and holds a hand against his chest to help his breathing. Although, he did not taste much. Perhaps the combination of knowing how filthy the lake must be, despite how beautifully it shines at the dawning twilight and the slimy sensation against his tongue is what made the experience so horrible. After he is done catching the fish he ought to find a way to sanitise them. Which might be impossible since the only water source available is the very lake he stands in. But oh well, at least he thought about it.</p><p>Blue shakes his thoughts away, determined to catch two more fish before the sky reached dusk. One teammate just had to share or eat whatever kind of poor excuse of vegetable stock or gammy rations they packed from their quick trip into town. </p><p>Swift, it had been as they all scurried along and took whatever price the sellers gave them without haggling. It would be unwise to start demanding a lower price as knights. Being affiliated with the knightly order when Hyrule Castle was still smoking from far away was a bad omen. Especially as it was not just some small plume of a house burning down but a whole big ass smoke cloud that covered the entirety of Castle Town. They would start demanding answers and they couldn't exactly tell them the truth.  </p><p>Luck is at Blue's side it seems, as he efficiently catches two more fish and a poor excuse of a Greengill. Of course, as much as Hylia would for once smile down at him he would not be lucky enough to catch a Hylian Loach. It is not summer though and those things are pretty rare so Blue is not too upset. He giddily observes his serving of speared carp, two Hyrulean basses and the puny Greengill that makes him want to toss it away as it would reflect poorly on him. It looks like a starving anchovy. </p><p>Although, that would be wasteful and he is not going to flick mother nature the bird after catching and ending the fishes their life. That would be cruel and he did not want to admit he acted on instinct when he should have waited and let the small fish swim away. </p><p>Smiling Blue looks up at the sky. The sun hasn't set yet and that means he is technically not late, even though there wasn't a set time. Nevertheless Blue is proud of his work.</p><p>Blue clears his throat, preparing his words as he shakes and rinses his hands and limbs one more time in the water, for good measure. Pausing as he suddenly feels <strong>cold</strong>. </p><p>How odd, he had only felt cold enough to register it a few times since he opened his eyes to this mess of a situation. When they split, his first glimpse in the mirror and whenever he feels that paranoid inkling that every wall and crevice had eyes and ears. Although the latter bunch is simply shivers going down his spine, he does not actually feel the temperature in those moments. He is freezing and chicken skin erupts from his skin. It isn't unpleasant, just weird. </p><p>Blue shrugs. Eh, whatever. He likes it though. Or at least he tolerates it. It is much better than feeling so overheated like he has been every day in and out. Only the nights are cool and that is why he likes twilight so much. It is pretty, the midday's heat is ebbing away and it would be only a few more hours until he could clock out and sleep. Twilight was his second favourite time of the day, the first being the dawn when light barely touched the horizon and the night's cold still fiercely clung to the sloping lands of the kingdom.</p><p>"Hey! Slackers, look what I caught! Now, this is a meal fit for a king!" Blue waddles out of the lake, gaining three pairs of eyes on him at his sudden shout towards him. </p><p>Red brightens in response. "Oh! Are you done fishing Blue? Let me see your catch!" Red jumps from his seat on the spare tarp they found laying on the wayside not a day ago. Letting go of Vio who sighs and cracks his back. Not saying anything but his face tells a thousand words. Rebinding his book and putting it back in his pouch so it wouldn't get trampled or damaged by careless actions. Wordlessly observing Blue running towards them with a crinkle around his eyes that could either be annoyance or exhaustion. Possibly both. </p><p>Green eyes Blue strangely too, mouth open and closing it as quickly as he pointedly concentrated on looking at his face and nothing else. </p><p>"Red." Vio quietly but firmly whispers, a warning as he grabs the back of Red's tunic in a vice-like grip. Making Red nearly trip and fall as he is held in place. Poutingly turning back with crossed arms and puffed cheeks. His scarf fluttering behind him with every movement. He does not look particularly threatening.</p><p>"<em> Vio-oo </em>." He drawls back, not amused with the way Vio is pulling him back and holding him like a disappointing mother cat carrying her offspring. Sans the teeth on his neck and being lifted from the ground. But that doesn't make it is any less pleasant.</p><p>He meets Vio's eyes, challenging him. However, Vio doesn't budge, only throwing another look at Blue who stands before them. Gesturing with the slight inclination of his head that Red should look closer, that he shouldn't make hasty decisions.</p><p>Red rolls his eyes and turns back around. Opting for a big smile as to hide his indignation at being treated like a kid. His hands burn a little.</p><p>"Hi, Blue- Oh! Eh..." He stops mid-sentence, trying to his mistake by blinking rapidly and looking everywhere except Blue's feet. Fortunately, an easy feat as the blue warrior stands close enough that Red has to go out of his way to look down. His front feeling abruptly chilly, his hairs standing on end. </p><p>Blue doesn't notice, too happy with his accomplishments but Vio pokes Red between his shoulder blades when he focuses a little too intensely on Blue's defined stomach. </p><p>"Ha! I told you all I could do this! Who needs a fishing pole, I just speared these poor suckers straight out of the lake." Blue laughs, flexing his arms as a testament to his hard work. Raising his treasure above his head, four fishes glittering in the rays of sunset. Dripping water on the soft earth close to their campsite. An odd detail that Blue is lacking as he is miraculously dry.</p><p>"Uh, yes, amazing Blue." Red remarks, although not as enthusiastic as usual. His eyes following Blue's biceps, squinting his eyes as if he had never seen Blue before. A testament all of them could make last week. But there was something different to Red's absentmindedness. A something that Vio doesn't want to delve into. He shoots a look at Green who shrugs and unfortunately, he has to suffer in the knowledge that he was the only one who sees this. </p><p>"Left you speechless, didn't I? Welp, I got to make dinner! Can't have one of you ruining my hard work." Blue chuckles and genuinely looks excited. Reading the unreadable look on their faces incorrectly and walking away with a smug gait. Ignoring the burning gazes that follow him when he sticks the pole into the earth close to the fire and goes to dress where their adventure gear lies. Never noticing the ice crystals that bloom and stick to his legs like permafrost. Creating icy footprints. Forging ice sheets on the sandy beach all the way to their camp. Only stopping when he left them, his legs thawing out and becoming appropriately wet by the time Blue took a towel to dry himself. The spot he had stood in when he had been fishing had formed into a small pool of frozen water with a wide hole in the middle. Like a fishing hole in the middle of the arctic ocean. How Blue hadn't seen the ice on a nice spring evening is mystifying on itself. Downright weird that Vio has to chalk it up to Blue being so stuck in his own fumes to notice the finer details. </p><p>"Should-should we tell him?" Green asks quietly, disbelief thick in his voice. Scratching his head from under his cap. His worry shining through like a beacon. All resentment and complaints he had uttered from under his breath about Blue's snappy attitude gone in an instant at the thought of there actually being something wrong with him. Green fiddles with his sleeves anxiously and blows air from his mouth. The hair around his cheeks ruffling with the slightest jostle. </p><p>Vio lightly shakes his head, complementing the pros and cons of telling Blue. Keeping his sight on Blue's feet, hands and ears. Not seeing any hints of blue and purple skin or the start of decay from frostbite. Curiously he looks better. The bags under his eyes less pronounced when he smiles and his dark blue eyes lighting up with joy. Though, his smiles look wild and chaotic compared to Red's gentle ones or Green's reassuring grins. It's a little unsettling to look at. It almost reminds him of...</p><p>Vio nods his head, concluding as he rips his eyes away and trains it on the fish instead. His curiosity sparked by the three kinds of different species of fish Blue managed to catch. The carp looks bigger than he imagined it from the encyclopedia he stuffed in his bag when they all had been hurriedly packing for the journey ahead. He would have to cross-reference it later.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. It doesn't seem harmful, yet. And Red, you can stop doing that now."</p><p>"Hmm, what? Stop doing what?" Red had moved back to his spot before he had gotten up, staring and tilting his head a bit to the right. Not realizing what he was doing. </p><p>He startles and flushes darkly, wide-eyed as he sweeps his gaze away from Blue's calves. Biting the inside of his cheek when he sees Green giving him a critical eye. Questioning as Red tries to relax his body and lean back in a picture of ease. It's not working and Vio hopes he can change this conversation quickly. He really does not want to think about <em> that </em>. Couldn't Red have any better taste in men? "Ogling Blue, you'le start making him suspicious."</p><p>Red blinks and laughs awkwardly when Green moves closer to lay a hand on his forehead. Dodging it by ducking and hiding behind Vio's back. "Oh yeah! Sorry. It's just so mysterious. Where did that ice come from? Hahaha, so weird." Vio wants to groan so badly at Red's bad coverup. Rubbing his forehead when Green keeps stubbornly trying to get a hold of Red and the red knight moves out of the way. Neither of them giving up as they try to keep their actions discreet from a nearly dressed Blue. Finishing up rolling his sleeves and pants leg neatly.</p><p>"Are you sure Red? You look, well, red." </p><p>"Oh, that's just my natural complexion. I guess staying in the sun so long finally got to me, ha." Green's deadpan face tells immediately that he doesn't believe him. Grabbing at Red's scarf that waves just out of his grasp. "Are you sure? Let me check just in case." </p><p>"No need Green, thank you for the offer though!" Before Vio knows it, he is standing up and moving away from the rowdy bunch. His patience is gone. Green had stood up, put his foot down and reached for Red's arm as a final say in what was going to happen. But Red, not to be curbed rolls away and sticks out his tongue when Green starts chasing him. Chuckling as he ducks just out of way from Green's nibble fingers. Twirling like he is dancing when Green tries to sidestep him. Using his slight lower stature to his advantage.</p><p>He ignores them all the way to his new spot next to the river and tries to act like they don't exist when Green finally does catch Red and tackles him to the ground. Wrestling with Red as he hears scuffling and breathless laughter. "Stop, Green! It tickles when you hold my sides like that!" </p><p>"Well, maybe you shouldn't run when I'm concerned about you." </p><p>"But that's half the fun." They banter and Vio wants nothing to do with it. He just wants to read his book in peace. Is that too much to ask for? He does not want to be a part of this.</p><p>"Oi, what in Din's fiery asscrack are you doing! You will kick up the dust and ruin the dinner I worked so hard to catch!" Yep, it was too much to ask for. He knows by the sounds behind him that Green and Blue are fighting now and that Red was trying to come in between them. Swatted aside as Green and Blue had to fight it out. Repressed anger from an hour ago resurfacing in a violent quake that overshadows their newfound discovery. </p><p>Vio could not care less, let them argue like infants. He is just going to keep reading and act like he isn't bothered by the fights or the dysfunctionality of their group. This day had shaped out to be a natural night but Green and Blue had to start sticking their pride everywhere and Red needs to but in unnecessarily. He wishes Red could see the pointlessness of it, how dumb it is to put your pride first. If they used their brains they wouldn't be fighting all the time. He felt like he was the only with brain cells around here, especially in moments like these.</p><p>Irritated, Vio furiously forces his eyes on the page, not able to see in the dark but keeping his gaze on the undecipherable writing anyway. This night truly could not get any more bothersome. He wishes it was morning already. </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Erune hums as she traverses the deck of her humble abode, letting the evening breeze tug her hair in gentle waves. Her dress floating behind her as she stares up at the sky. An easy smile forming on her lips as she sees her rescued friends and neighbours play and celebrate their regained freedom. Well into the night, the children dance under the twinkling stars that burn so fiercely. Reaching up to the heavens as if they could catch the glimmering spots on heavens belt if they just jumped a bit higher. Swaying away from their grasps, shimmering prettily between their fingers.</p><p>The parents indulge their children as they celebrate too. Letting the kids stay up way past midnight. Dancing under the moon, their bonfire as the last remains of shiny dust sparkles around the village. The Force Gems had been harvested by the heroes but the bright powder remains, fascinating young and old as it sticks to clothes and makes the night seem so magical. Heaven on earth, twirling on a dancefloor of stars. The younglings gather their little mock stars and rejoice. Who needs stars when their hopes and dreams whirled beneath their feet?</p><p>Perhaps it is magical, with the monster defeated that held the children hostage, they had nothing to fear. It is a beautiful night and of course, they would make the best out of it. In the morning everything would go back to the way it was before. But that did not mean she did not learn a lesson, that the adults and children hadn't taken something from this. They might be safe, but the kingdom is still in turmoil, they would have to be careful until Hyrule is restored to its peaceful days. Or perhaps it is better to be always vigilant but to be extra cautious the next coming months. With tales of evil and heroism, the boys like to regale to the kids it has the adults scratch their heads with wide eyes. Silently making plans. Erune isn't blind, no matter how much she wishes everything would go back the way it was now that everyone is safe and sound, she knows life changes. </p><p>Erune giggles as she lifts her beloved doll at eye-level, lovingly stroking Rosie's cheeks and feeling the ruffles of her dress. She might be growing up but that did not mean she had to abandon everything she knew as a kid. She could be mature and still like childish things. She did not have to become a boring adult if that would make her unhappy. She would always be a child at heart, even at 86 years old. As long, as she didn't lose her passion for life or herself everything would be alright. With Rosie at her side, she could tackle adulthood with an easy heart. </p><p>The moon above twinkles and she rubs her eyes to get the grit out of her eyes. Thinking for a moment that the moon had flashed as if in agreement with her new philosophy on life. But that would be impossible, the moon is a disc in the sky far removed from the lands of Hyrule, how would it even hear her? Or her thoughts for that matter? How odd.</p><p>The night feels more like day, she feels energised with no sign of growing tired or wanting to go to bed. She shares that sentiment with everyone in the village. But she can see the toil staying up so late it takes on the adults. How now that they did not have to worry anymore for their children's safety that they were slowly passing out. Sleeping on benches and half-aware as they hold their kids' hands to twirl and step for the village dance. It's only her parents that have a clear head as they watch over the celebration with fond smiles but wary ears towards the guest hall of their home. Reserved usually for far away from family but now the Links reside there and she can't blame their curiosity or suspicion when it comes to the knightly bunch.  </p><p>Green, Red, Blue and Vio are fine boys, heroes that she would inspire to be if she isn't a village girl with a too-big heart and dreams of simple country life. A little strange at times, she will admit. But she does not regret lending them her home, even if they could not have lifted their curse. Ready to land anyone a hand, courageous and kind. Just like the famous young knight Link she had heard so much about from newspapers and town's gossip. To think the boys are related in some capacity to him is amazing.</p><p>The name Link travels far in this land. A popular boy's name it might be but everyone knows of the Knight Rorill's son Link, youngest recruit and youngest soldier to be knighted. Spirited and strong, a quick learner. An aspiration to the legends, the hero reborn to the zealots and a role model for the young kids who wanted to be fair like him. He was the talk of bedtime stories, of their hopes and dreams in a life where one is either rich or poor. They are simple farm folk and the tales of Link go deeper than what the Castle dictates and spreads around as facts. Every village child knows of the Hero before, of the deeds that led to the prosperity that lasted so long. Humble beginnings and even humbler end, a wolf with noble eyes. Erased from the hearts of nobles but remembered in the fantasies of the modest countryfolk. She sees it in their eyes, the will to thrive and save them. Determined until the end.</p><p>They will save them, even if she had never heard of the Four Sword before or multiple heroes in one age. She knows that it is true as she wishes them all the luck on their journey. She had just hoped she could do better than pray and gift them rations the following morn. For all what they did, she could never be more thankful.</p><p>Which is why she feels so surreal when she hears shouting and fighting coming from the guest room. Louder than the hours before when she had been whisked away into a twisted mirror image of her dear village. Capable knights they are but they fought like they had not known each other for long. It should be impossible. They fought so well in sync when they did get over their differences and they seemed too familiar with each other to be ragtag team members. Like they knew the ins and outs of every person. Like they had read a detailed report on every member, every single member. Red and Blue did not seem like the types to do that, regardless if they are knights of Hyrule. Now that she thought of it, they looked too similar to how Link had been described in the oral story and written word. But she does not remember if the young knight had siblings or cousins for that matter. She doubts that the claims and empty bragging from random people claiming to be related or to have a hand in raising Link are true. They all wore all the same outfit, albeit coloured differently. That is not a standard-issue knight's uniform, those are the clothes of the hero. A symbol of courage drawn and detailed in every picture book and painting she had seen. Even if she had not seen many, it is not easy to forget the stories of her childhood. Not when she was so stuck in them while she contemplated giving up her childly possessions to become mature. </p><p>She lets her ideas wander, feeling a chilly draft prick in her in the neck. An out place feeling to the nice temperate night. Erune swallows thickly. She stills in her movements, the panic and fear flowing from her heart to her head at in a fraction of a second. She holds her hands carefully relaxed and breathes calmy through her nose. <strong> Something </strong>is behind her.</p><p>It should be improbable, she is standing with her back to the house. There are only a wooden wall and a window behind her, there is not much space for anything or anyone to stand there. But that doesn't calm her racing thoughts. The familiar grasp of the unknown travelling up her spine, a reflection of just hours ago when she had been kidnapped. </p><p>She breaths out in a controlled manner, hoping that it would appear that she had not noticed the shift in the air. That whatever is behind her still thinks she is obliviously watching the spectacle and dreaming away.</p><p>Erune's stare burns into Rosie's face but no matter how hard she looks, she does not see the evil that had possessed her precious toy. It soothes her a little. If the threat is physical and not magical it would only take a moment to scream or throw her doll to safety so that someone would notice the struggle. It would not be like last time where she was taken away before saying a word. She would be fine, everyone is here, the boys are close and she is smarter than before. She would not be kidnapped, she would not be taken.</p><p>Erune breathes in and out and in one action spins around to look. Her dress folding to her actions, Rosie hanging from her shaking hand. Her heart freezes in anticipation and for one whole long second, she can't think. Facing her fears with a trembling lip but sharpened eyes. It's now or never, she won't let the darkness control her again. She will be brave, like the heroes. </p><p>But nobody is behind her, it's vacant. Unless she counts her shadow cast by the moonlight. But it stays beneath her as a flat design. Only moving along with herself, a breeze tossing her hair and the skirt of her dress. </p><p>Erune blinks, startled by nothing. She had been so sure there had been something behind her, she had felt it. The feeling of being stuck in the Dark World and napped with dark powers still so fresh in her mind. How could she have imagined it? Maybe it's her paranoia making her feel these things.</p><p>It had felt so real. So why-</p><p>Erune stops her train of thought, looking up at the roof. The patio is long with the roof of their home extending over half of it. If she reaches to the bannister of the deck she can look onto the rooftop. She takes a few steps backwards and squints into the darkness. Trying to see if there is something on the roof. There is but it is not a something, it is a<em> somebody</em>.</p><p>Erune's whole face spells disbelief as she looks on, mouth wide open as she sees a familiar cap tail flapping in the wind. Whistling to himself and looking down on a map. A dark figure until the moon shines its pale light on him. Boots shiny and belt buckle shinier as he sits cross-legged on the tiles of the rooftop. Completely absorbed in the piece of parchment on his lap.</p><p>"G-Green? What are you doing on the roof?" Green doesn't hear her at first, too busy wondering if he had messed up his directions, again. But when she repeats her question louder, he looks down. Face blank in confusion as to why Erune is so tiny. He is puzzled until he notices where he is sitting, resting against the weathervane at the centre of the roof. He looks around quizzically. His gaze meeting nothing but the faint outlines of a wide sprawling field and the forest they had trekked through to get to here. A small piece of the ocean spreads in front of him yet he can't see anything but the silver shimmering waves crashing and toiling against the rocky banks of the village's small harbour.</p><p>Green stays still for a moment, wondering how he got up here. One moment he is muttering and walking around with a map in his hands and the next he finds himself all the way up in the air in the most unlikely position. How did he even get up here? He did not see any ladder or stepping stone that could have helped him. It would alarm him more if it wasn't for how calming being up here is. There is no wind in the village, seemingly eradicated alongside the evil they slew. But up here Green could feel it. Passing through his fingers, tousling his hair and ruffling his clothes, the currents of wind are the most powerful up here than anywhere else in the village. It is odd but Green could hardly care, it feels good and it clears his head. </p><p>"Um, relaxing? The view from here is beautiful." Green did not have a good answer or a plausible one, for that matter. But he could try to understand what had happened, the dots are not too hard to connect. It's just that he doesn't want to think too deeply about the short gap in his memories. That tended to put a damper on one's mood.</p><p>Green rolls up his map, standing up from his seated position and stretches. Letting go of the weathervane the minute he is standing on two feet, the tail end of his cap swaying dramatically in a headwind Erune can't feel or hear. The weathervane goes crazy once Green walks down the panes of the roof, whipping around in different directions before settling on southeast. The strange windy presence leaving as Green jumps from the roof in a somersault and lands flawlessly on his feet. Striking a pose as his boomerang clangs against the metal part of his scabbard. Eyes closed and mouth pulling in a satisfied grin. </p><p>However, he comes to himself, realizing what he is doing and rubs his neck as he turns to Erune. A little red in the cheeks from showing off. Or it could be from the nippy breeze that mysteriously follows him everywhere. Erune can't tell as Green strides over, tugging the map in his boot and leaning on the railing of the porch. Eyes attentive and bright in the limited light of this wakeful night. It's a little endearing how unsurely his eyes flash in askance. Like he is trying to hide something he quite doesn't understand or what it is that he is hiding. Erune hides a snicker behind her hand, unease fading with a single wrinkle of Green's trying too hard to appear casual expression. </p><p>"I believe you. Though I can't say I have ever been on the roof." Green laughs in along, sticking his hand out as Erune moves closer, his smile gentle. All very gentlemanly as he stands securely on both feet. Holding his left hand on the handrailing. "Really? I can help you up there. You can see it for yourself." </p><p>She shakes her head and goes to sit next to him resulting in him doing the same. Sitting next to her between the wooden beams of the deck. Their feet dangling a few inches from the ground. </p><p>"No thank you, but it is kind of you to offer. I like my own two feet on the ground." Green snorts, twirling his hand in idleness. All of his limbs in constant motion as he sat as still as he could. Erune could see the restlessness that Green couldn't get rid of, the slight tremor of his body that is ready to jump into action any second. Although, she does not think it is because of paranoia or lust for battle like the hunters of the village who get a little trigger happy when they have been left inactive for too long. It's an energy in his bones, a rhythm that only he could hear and he has to obey its command. She would have mistaken it for excitement if it is not for the mellow look in his eyes. As easy-going as the wind.</p><p>"You sound like Vio, he never wants to get too high up. He suggested scouting from the treetops once but looked physically ill when it was his turn to the honours. I think he might be afraid of heights, although he could also just have a weak stomach. I don't know." Erune's grin wrinkles.</p><p>"Do I? Thank you for the compliment, Vio is very smart, isn't he?" </p><p>Green nods. "Yeah, very clever. He got the brains out of the four of us." The statement confuses Erune and she tries to think about it logically. That is an odd thing to say, no odder than these boys but strange nonetheless. She rubs her fingers together in thought, setting Rosie in her lap. Caressing the soft bronze curls of her doll. </p><p>Green looks wistfully at Erune's toy, his eyes unfocused for the split second it takes for him to remember something. His expression solemn before it transforms back to something soft and grateful. </p><p>"Erune?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Thank you for housing us, it's nice to sleep in a bed again after days of travel." Erune smiles wider, her chest fluttering in elation.</p><p>"You're welcome Green, it's the least I could do for all what you did for us." </p><p>"You didn't have to though, we would have found a way around it. It's kind of you." Erune quirks an eyebrow, not understanding the humbleness or the thought of why nobody else would have given sanctuary to knights of Hyrule. Indeed, the world is not so safe as it had been a month ago. But is that not all the more reason to accommodate the heroes? </p><p>Green has a hard look in his eyes, his gaze looking somewhere that isn't here or there. What did they come across that could have made them doubt their people's hospitably? She is sure, that the land is still firmly enthralled by the tales of the Hero Link, nevertheless the Knight Link. Shouldn't their similar appearance charm the people they came across into helping them? She doesn't understand and it breaks her heart. The village saviours would have laid down their lives for only a couple of peasant children and yet she could see how little Green thought of himself. He hunches into himself a little too much to be from tiredness, his hands fidgety and his features bittersweet when he thinks nobody is looking at him. What happened?</p><p>"As kind as you?" Green looks up, confuddled. Not following her for a bit. However, his confusion went farther than simple puzzlement. Disbelief, apprehensive to talk about it but still unyielding enough to push through. Hesitantly asking. "Me? Kind? That would be Red, he's the kindest person<strong> I </strong>know. Unless he is cooking but I'm not sure if he is aware of what he is doing then." Erune tilts her head, hearing a story waiting to be told. But she does not prod, she is looking for something else. "Oh? Is that so. What about passionate?" </p><p>Green huffs, blowing hot air through his mouth.</p><p>"Eh, no, that's definitely Blue, when he isn't so hotheaded and full of himself. Blue would be the one with the most drive. You have not seen him fight when he gets<em> really </em> into it." Erune hums, wondering why Green is so stubborn to talk about himself. Is he not used to it? A little shy of complements? That couldn't be it though. He seems lost. Like he can't think of any words to describe himself and yet he knew so much about his teammates. </p><p>Erune's smile becomes sad but she hides it well from her friend. She thinks she gets it now, she can see it in the arch of his eyebrows, in the hopelessness of his eyes. She does it all the time herself despite having no siblings. For her the village children were her siblings, she did not need anyone to be related by blood to be her sisters and brothers. </p><p>"Selfless then." Green's eyes widen, having no comeback to that. Wordlessly gaping as he scrambles to find the trait he could describe the others to have. But he can't, he can't think of any action or decision that is completely selfless. It is mean to think so but that is the first thought that Green had after they pulled the sword from the seal holding Vaati. Not to say that the other three were so selfish that they never thought of doing anything that didn't directly aid them. But he can't exactly call them selfless. Not consciously anyway. Saving people comes naturally to him and the rest as it did when they were Link. But he had not stopped to think of it as selfless, self-sacrificing. Would the other three go that far, to sacrifice themselves when it came to it? Would he? </p><p>Green swallows thickly, shaken and trying hard to not let Erune show. To his credit, she only sees the astonishment.</p><p>"Selfless?" He repeats, the word cracking on his tongue.</p><p>"Yes. Say, who got the first turn to use the washroom?" Green blinks and his face contorts in incredulity. Not sure of what that had anything to do with his supposed 'selflessness'.</p><p>"I don't know, didn't stick around for that long to know. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, doesn't that say much? After a hard tiring battle and a long trek through the wilderness, wouldn't you want to be the first one to bathe?" Green's expression pinches, thinking. He guesses so but he had not cared. He had just not wanted to argue about it with Blue, or anyone whose turn it first was. He had voted at first to all quickly do it together like the communal baths of the knight academy back in their training days. It is not like Link was shy about nudity. The self-consciousness had been throttled out of him by their peers. They used to be the same person. There was no reason for the idea to be so abstract.</p><p>But the others had not agreed with him. Red had immediately turned crimson like an overripe tomato, Blue had yelled about privacy and that he deserved some peace after bathing in lakes and Vio had looked like a deer caught in the headlights while his gaze zapped from Blue and Red. He had looked so pale Green had not dared to ask what his problem was. So he had walked out of there, grabbing their shared map and sought out his own 'peace' while yelling that they should figure it out themselves. He could not care less who went first, he would freshen up an hour before sunrise anyway. </p><p>"No? I just did not want to get in the middle of that." </p><p>"Hmm, but don't you fight with Blue a lot?" Green scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. Mortified that he had to admit that he lost his cool on more than one occasion to a pretty girl. </p><p>"Yeah, ha ha."</p><p>"Wouldn't you have fought him on that too? Since you're the leader, don't you have a say in who goes first? Why would you not take it upon yourself to be always the one who gets the most?" Green wants to deny it but Erune speaks the truth. If anything had matched up until now, why had he not fought with Blue? They bickered and fought about the most ridiculous things. What was different now? Or at least, he would have challenged him and said that he was doing it for Red or Vio. That Blue shouldn't have demanded to go first because it was unfair to always think of yourself first. Why had he not gone against him? He is tired, yes, too tired for arguments. But that has not stopped him before. </p><p>He was done with deciding how every little thing went, that is true. But why does he feel so light when he thinks of the three enjoying themselves first before himself? Why does it not bother him that he wants to go last? He would have gone instantly when the chance arose after a battle like that. Yet he is content letting things be like this. Giving the largest piece of food to the others, the fluffiest blankets, taking the first turn on watch and helping with every ailment one of them might have before he really thought of he was doing. He has not realized what he had been doing and it scares him. What else had he done without knowing?</p><p>Instead of telling Erune the truth of what he is thinking, he instead thinks of what a leader would say. Seeing his father in his mind's eye. He smiles fondly at the memories of his father's lessons.</p><p>"I uh...no. A commander does not eat until his soldiers are fed."</p><p>"...Who told you that?" </p><p>"My fath-father. He is a subordinate of the captain." Green realises his error a little too late. Tagging on the last part as an explanation in case she starts to wonder how his father could be in a position of power when Link is half known because of his brave and influential father. Again, not thinking his story through as they are many positions in the guard that would give a knight or soldier the responsibility for their men aside from the leader of the strongest table of knights in the kingdom. </p><p>Erune doesn't question him but he does know she suspects him of lying. Oh well, it's nothing he can take back now. He is more troubled by his thoughts and previous actions than being honest. He doesn't bother trying to convince her that he was Link, as were the other three knights residing in her home. It's not worth the headache of eleventh tries.</p><p>"How wise. So then you must be the leader, a leader should be thinking of others first. You're a wonderful older sibling to your brothers."</p><p>"Yeah, leaders should always be like that." He thought of the king of Hyrule, of Zelda. The only two leader figures he knew in his life who ruled over an entire nation rather than an army. Zelda is a shining example of leading gracefully. So selfless she would worry herself to exhaustion. How many times had he stood beside her to gently herd her to bed or a more relaxing activity? Back in their pre-teens, after she had learned about the horrifying truth of poverty and injustice she had refused to eat more than a handful each day. Refusing her beautiful dresses as to not feel horrible being born in such a privileged life. It had taken him, his father and her very limited pool of genuine friends like the maidens to get through her that she was not doing anything wrong with just existing. It took a lot of convincing but she eventually came around, learning that the only way to combat the darkness was to be the light everyone needed. Let her be the shining beacon of Hyrule, with her perfect clothes and her perfect face and golden tiara. A symbol of hope to the people. It was all a show so the people's hopes wouldn't crumble. She did everything she could but the impossible and it destroys her every day. Her health had gotten better, but her self-assurance of her work could use some work. </p><p>She is not a pushover, he had seen her shift and wade through nobles and neighbouring royalty like a skilled musician. Playing them like a fiddle. She is fierce and just as stubborn as him and he is proud of her. He will yell to the mountain tops and scream in cobblestone squares as long as his voice is heard. His princess who he has cared and protected since he could walk and hold a toy sword is amazing and strong and anyone who wants to challenge him on that could catch these hands!</p><p>Green worries about her but he has faith. She is the strongest willed person he has ever met, more so than Blue who is technically him so he doesn't count. If anything those creatures of darkness are trembling in their boots with her every cutting word. No doubt Shadow Link was finding her to be a more difficult opponent to wit against than them. Serves him right for underestimating them, he could have a lovely chat with the princess instead. Let's see if he survives that.</p><p>A beat passes in silence and Green recalls what Erune said before, repeating the word that bothers him the most. So captured in remembrance that he had not registered all of what she stated.</p><p>"Brothers?" Erune sighs, giving him a moment to work out the kinks in his face from every scrunch and twitch. Green is going to get wrinkles soon if he kept making such exaggerated faces.</p><p>"Well, I know that you said that you aren't quadruples. Wait-actually, it would make more sense if you are cousins instead of brothers since you all seem to be around the same age. Am I mistaken?" Speechless Green thought long and hard and when he is met with more questions than answers from himself he shrugs. Goddesses, he does not want to think about that. How would he even explain it if he even did not understand what the relations between them all are? To think of them as a family is not sitting right with him. How is he supposed to know what family feels like anyway? He only had his father and the royal knights who were the closest thing he would get to uncles. He has no concept of familial bonds unless they were with people thrice his age. What was it like to have a brother? Isn't that what Vio and Red have? What did that mean for him and Blue? Argh, this is making his head hurt!</p><p>"Oh, gosh, it's a, uh, a lot more complicated than that Erune. I'm not sure if I'm even able to wrap my head around it."</p><p>"I'm sorry Green, I did not mean to be insensitive." Green slacks a sigh, glad that the questions surrounding their bizarre circumstance are over. He is relieved until the next thing that comes from her sweet lips. Looking too innocent as she kicks up her feet. Playing with Rosie petite cloth hands.</p><p>"You don't have to be ashamed though, there are a lot of bastards in the village. That doesn't make you or your half brothers any less family." He can't believe the words that come from her. Growing pale and flushed at the same time. His tone adopting a scolding quality that reminds him too much of his father or the distant caretakers throughout his life when his father had been busy. Unfortunately, he had heard that tone many times before when he was handling his 'brothers'.</p><p>"Erune!"</p><p>"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" He gives her an incredulous look but then deflates. The swearing is something he would expect from Blue. Or Vio when he wanted to get under someone's skin or to be technical. But Erune? It is so hard to believe. What is next, Red cursing? Oh goddesses, he never wants to hear Red say the word bastards.</p><p>Green splutters, knowing that is not his place to lecture her because technically what she had meant was not wrong but her use of words is just... It could be better.</p><p>"No! but, I've never heard a lady so, so-" Erune snorts, giggling and Green feels the ground under him disappear. Tonight is not his night.</p><p>"Well, I'm not a lady, Green. I'm but a simple girl living in the countryside. I hear a lot more than people think. Are girls more reserved where you come from?" Sighing deeply, Green puts his head in his hands. </p><p>"Yeah, you could say that. That doesn't even scratch the bottom of the barrel. I've truly never met anyone outside of Castle Town." It's true but yet it is not, not literally. He has met a lot of people since they left Castle Town, or what remains of it anyway. But what he means he has not gotten to know them. Though it would be a lie to say that Link knew everyone back at his smouldering home. Everyone was more reserved, posh in a way that the people on their journey severely lack. Zelda was the only girl who he had any deep connection with. Everyone else was superficial or out of duty. The maidens were his to guard if they felt unsafe. The ladies of court and dames of the knights either looked up at him for his exploits and his legacy or down because of his age. The girls in Castle Town were the aspiring handmaidens or noblewomen that would hope to one day rule beside a figure of power. Trained and bred to be proper ladies in the princess' image, or what they thought a princess should be. </p><p>Link would know, Green recalls numbly. When he was very young, playing with a toddler Zelda every day in and out before her royal responsibilities would weigh her down, that is what the King had wanted him to be. A dummy for his beloved little angel as they looked nearly the same as babes. Dressed in tunics and skirts that looked simpler but similar to what Zelda would wear that day. A life-changing plan if it was for his father coming in between and stating that it would be his choice to make when he got older. Or more favourably never but his father could not ignore how honourable the position would be, or how he could not outright refuse the king. It was a miracle that Link had grown to look more like the hero of legends and arisen to walk in his father's footsteps. Instead, the king had been more mesmerised to possibly having the hero reborn under his command than a doppelganger for his daughter. How much would that have helped if he had been there as Zelda's double instead of as her bodyguard? Would Shadow Link have guessed that it was Link or would he have not known better? Well, they will never know. Rather, Green is left with useless information on how to be a lady up until 8 years old when his heritage started to kick in doors. And how to fight in skirts, no matter the circumstance, that skill will never be useless. He had his first private tutor to thank for that.</p><p>Green would probably look killer in a dress, it would solve how constricted he feels in pants. Though that could also be solved by wearing tights.</p><p>"Hmm? What did you say Green?" Green fumbles in his place, almost falling off the deck. Not aware that he had been mumbling under his breath. Had he been doing that the entire time? Probably not since she would have said something sooner. But it doesn't soothe his racing heart. He can't let those thoughts be heard after all. What would people think? Hahaha, a man in a dress, how childish! That is not what a hero should be doing. Dressing up like a five-year-old.</p><p>A heavy stone sits in Green's stomach at his line of thinking and he can't help but feel fearful at discovering something more about himself. </p><p>"Uh, nothing! I probably should check up on the others. Who knows what they could have done by now. Can't have them trashing your wonderful guestroom. Goodnight Erune, it was good talking to ya!" Standing up so quickly his head spins, Green smiles and shakes his hand in dismissiveness. Hoping to drive home how not uncomfortable he is and that he had thoughts that he hadn't considered before this moment. Yep, he is not sleeping at all tonight. Although that had been the plan since the beginning. He had just thought that it would have been more of a decision rather than not it not being an option anymore.</p><p>Erune looks bewildered at his sudden jumpy behaviour, worriedly looking him over and holding her cheek in thought as the green boy awkwardly clambers onto the deck and tries to sneak away without hearing her answer. A barrier of sorts whipping around him, like the wind is reacting to his mood.</p><p>"Oh, okay. Goodnight. And Green?" He stops, not daring to look at her. Not able to face the humiliation of his daydreaming being heard. Of being judged for something he had not been aware of ten minutes ago. The memories pop in his head and he can't stop them. But at least he could have clammed his mouth shut. He only knows Erune for a couple of hours but he is already afraid of her opinion on him. His hands shake. </p><p>"Ye-yeah?" He doesn't turn around, he can't. How unheroic. When did he start caring about what other people thought? He surely did not as Link. Or at least, he had been better at acting like he didn't care. When did his face become so readable? </p><p>"Have a little more faith in yourself, you will be a great leader."  </p><p>Surprise fills his system like an electric shock, smiling in return as he wants to laugh in incredulity. He appreciates the gesture though. He mutters under his breath whilst he walks to his room, feeling better by her encouragement as the heavy rock in his belly eases into a pebble. "Thank you, Erune." </p><p>The wooden floor tiles creak under his boots, a familiar sound that disappears when he stops focusing on them. Swiftly crossing hallways to come upon the room he and the other Links are staying at. He had not been kidding when he wanted to check up on the others. He might have been in his little bubble together with Erune but he knows all to well that silence for too long is not a good sign. Not when it involves those three. </p><p>So when he approaches the guest hall and hears a scream so filled with rage that it just could not be anyone else but Blue, he feels dread. And by the sounds of it, Blue means business.</p><p>Green hurries his pace and is both surprised and also not surprised when he arrives that the door to the bathroom is encased in layers of ice. It's no wonder who is in the room. He scoots by and ignores the screeches that pierce his eardrums. By the elements, he is going to need a hearing aid by the end of this journey. </p><p>He rips the door open of the guestroom, not at all amused as he slams it shut again and does his best impression of a disappointing caregiver. An unfortunate parallel that reminds him of his and Erune's conversation not even five minutes ago. Is he really bossy? </p><p>"What the heck happened!?" He demands before he looks at the picture painted in front of him. Too busy getting words out and tapping his foot in impatience the longer the silence stretches. Why did he have to deal with this now, was the battle to free the village not enough for one night?</p><p>Vio and Red blink up at him with innocent gazes, or at least as innocent as one could get when you are Vio. Red looks like he has been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. They look startled, but less in the sense that they got caught but more at his unexpected entrance. Vio is sitting on his chosen bed next to the windowsill, naturally, with something book-shaped in his lap and eyes blinking with every second it takes him to formulate an answer. He can see those gears grinding in his head. No matter how smart Vio is or cunning, he seems unused to thinking on the spot when he is faced with something unexpected. Knowing him he would be working on it by that annoyed glance into the darkness from out the window. </p><p>He opens his mouth carefully, eyes trained on Green's as to wholly convince him of every word. Or at least, where Vio thinks his eyes are. His eyes shining the barest blue as his pupils fade in and out. Red warned him not to ask so he won't. They all had their quirks and to think Vio has them too is not that far fetched. Green already knows the explanation won't be as simple as it seems. Blue's murderous cursing and Red's uncontained smiling tells him as much. Red is involved somehow as the red boy sits perfectly straight with his knees under him in his undershirt and pants. Batting his eyes a bit too rapidly to be from strain or ignorance.</p><p>"I only did what Blue asked, to leave him alone and I did. I still am, completely not bothering him." Green gives him the <em>look</em>, the one that makes him feel old and tends to get the others to talk with a perturbed expression he could care less about. Whatever gets them to loosen their lips and think of their actions.</p><p>Though he doubts Vio will tell him the whole story as he stays with his vague story. Glancing away with an exaggerated sigh and bringing his attention back to his diary. Though his thoughts are not on his pages, rather burning sideways from the corner of his eyes at Green who watches him watching Vio. Vio is either tired or must think Green is an idiot to not notice.</p><p>Green clears his throat, carefully thinking of his next words. Until he hears Blue's words from the haze of swears and death threats. Loud and clear as the next sentences are muffled by a shout of pain. </p><p>"Unlock this door or I swear by Din's fiery fury I <strong>will </strong>end you! You fucking Macbeth wannabe! Wait till I get out of here-! <strong>Ow! Motherfuck-Aaaahhhhhhh</strong>!"</p><p>Green takes a moment, assess the words and sees Vio's brow twitch in mirth. Trying to keep his lips a straight line of indifference. Everything about his facade is perfect, but for the amused crinkle in his eyes. Red looks ready to lose it.</p><p>"You locked him the bathroom." Vio gives a motion of 'you got me there' but does not relent. His eyes straying from his and now concentrating on the sheets of paper in front of him. Thumb resting on the right under the corner of the page.</p><p>"I locked him the bathroom, yes but if you think about it is a great lesson in patience. Plus, now he has the washroom all to himself. A wish come true." Red explodes, laughing so hard he matches Blue in volume. Tears prick in his eyes and his freckles bounce up from his cheeks. Ash blond hair messy as his hands wanders to holding his stomach to holding his head. Red settles for griping his pillow to his chest in hopes of holding it together but it does nothing but make him laugh harder. Kicking his feet in the air as he throws himself against his mattress. His whole body shaking with tremors and his face so red and purple Green is a for a moment worried he is not getting enough oxygen. But he seems alright, a little bit too alright even.</p><p>Vio's whole aura shines with pride, fueled by Red's support of his actions. Like two peas and a pot, Green would not be surprised if they managed to do this together. Red has a devious side, Vio knows how to work that and Red would be happy to be of service. </p><p>Irritation hugs Green like a fog in a muggy swamp. Why would these two show teamwork without him with a shitty prank like this? If it was not for possibly angering their hosts and destroying the bathroom, he would laugh along. Perhaps take it as a lesson for Blue to not be so impulsive. But it's the intention that is important and he can see the satisfaction that glows from Vio of having gotten on top. It's a little too smug for his likening. He feels like there is more to this despite how childish the prank is. Childish enough that Red is laughing his little heart out. Green shifts uneasily on his feet.</p><p>"Vio, I trusted you. You're supposed to be the mature one!" Vio turned a page in his book, never once lifting his gaze. Face blank like the papers in his journal, eyelashes pronounced against the unnecessary candlelight. The night is bright enough. His mouth quirks up and he replies without missing a beat causing Red to let another giggle from his laughing high. "Your trust was misplaced. I thought you knew me better than that, Green." </p><p>Green wants to groan and stomp his foot so <strong>badly</strong>. But that would be defeating the maturity he is trying to show. He breaths in and out and spins around. Not wanting to deal with this. He might be the leader but he has no command to deal out punishment. They would never follow him and it would only break their bond more than it would strengthen it through discipline. They are all the same person split apart, they had no more say than the other. Who is Green to start making demands? He calls the shots because none of the other three are particularly group orientated. It's a cruel trick of fate, let the one that looks the most like the arrogant Link be the one given the power to lead and make the final decisions. Green chuckles humourlessly. If only his father could see him now. "You're right! Goodnight! I hope you know what you are doing, Vio." </p><p>The pair appear astounded at his response, at how angry and pained he sounds. A little concerned at his rubbed raw mood. But Vio hides it well as Red crowds towards him to ask if they had gone too far. He shakes his head but his eyes are firmly on the back of Green's head. His thoughts shifting, his opinions are too. His icy blues are a bit too sharp, too serious.</p><p>"No, we didn't. It's fine Red, you don't have to feel bad." The words are lost on Green who storms across the hall and hopes to every holy creature out there that they hadn't embarrassed themselves to Erune's family. What kind of leader is he that his teammates went and caused such troubles? How would it reflect on them, on the knights,<em>  on  </em>Link that they act like this? They knew Blue could be volatile, why did Vio have to play with fire? It is reckless and thoughtless, he thought he could trust him to keep things civil. Apparently not, he is alone in this. Why did he ever think Vio would understand? </p><p>Green sighs and goes on with it. He wants to get this over as soon as possible. To not have to think about this anymore. </p><p>He marches to the door, ignoring the cold that travels up his body. His teeth clattering by the time he stands in front of it. He inspects it for any sign of tampering and immediately sees the problem. They are not even trying to hide it. It's all very simple and knowing Blue he would have not stopped to think why they let him go first. After all, how could they have gotten the key that locks the bathroom in the first place? This is probably where Red comes in.</p><p>By now Blue has luckily stopped shrieking, whispering at a room volume which is on par with him. It does not mean he has calmed down but it does mean that Green can perhaps extend an olive branch in Vio's and Red's place. It is unlikely he will take it but maybe he won't attack him. Eh, it's worth a try.</p><p>"Hey Blue, it's me, Green. I uh, noticed you are locked in?" Silence comes from the door and for a second Green is concerned that Blue has become unresponsive. He remembers the night they discovered Blue's ice powers and prays to Hylia they haven't consumed him. He does not know what happens to sorcerers that get overwhelmed by their magic and knows less if Blue falls under that category. But he has seen the effects of frostbite and they aren't pretty. </p><p>"Yeah, no shit genius. Any more enlightening crap you want to say before you get me out of here?" Blue's tone bites but Green can only feel the relief that slides warmly from his chest to his abdomen. Oh, thank goddesses, he's alright! "Give me a moment Blue! The lock needs to unfreeze first."</p><p>"Unfreeze?! What are you... Oh." It's as if Blue had just noticed the ice cavern he had created, which doesn't shock Green but he wishes Blue would be more attentive to these sort of things. For all his gut feeling and lightning reflexes he's pretty slow to the things that have to do with himself.</p><p>"Uh, okay. Wait a moment." Nothing happens the first few seconds and Green is about to tell him that. But true enough the ice melts away from his sight like butter on a hot sizzling pan. The door and hallway thawing out at an unnatural speed that makes his eyes try to follow the spider cracks of silver into the door where it disappears into. Green blinks. There are some patches left but the door is unfrozen enough to unlock and so he does. Fueled by the knowledge that this would be over soon. Yes, he could put this all behind in just a jif-</p><p>The door slams open with a hard <strong><em>thwack </em></strong>and Green just dodges fast enough not to get squashed between the wall and the door. It knocks the wind out of him and Green is about done with everything. He readies a retort, so furious he feels a vessel pop. The heat of anger bubbling right under his skin as meets Blue's eyes. Ready to give him a piece of his mind-</p><p>Until he actually <em>sees  </em>Blue and his mind short circuits. </p><p>"Look! I did not need your help but thank you anyway for speeding up the process of me getting out of here. You're lucky I'm so self-aware and- Green, are you alright?" Blue's foreign concern baffles Green but that isn't where his mind is. He has gone up and left earth and his brain is planning on never coming back unless he has to crash and die right in a pit of embarrassment. </p><p>He has seen a lot of naked guys, in memories. Memories he does not want but should prove that he isn't shy or self-conscious. Being naked is a natural state of being nobody should be ashamed of. Heck, he had seen Blue half-naked before so there shouldn't be anything for him to see. But there is a place and time for everything and oh goddesses why is Blue not <em>wearing a towel?!</em> When answering the door would it not be a natural reaction to cover yourself up first? But nope! Blue stands there in his birthday suit as naked as the day he was- well, no - Blue was born with clothes on his back. Wait, shouldn't that make <strong><em>him </em></strong>the self-conscious one? </p><p>Green doesn't feel bad about his body, it's the body he knows and remembers. He knows he wouldn't react strangely if he saw any other man naked but somehow, someway he feels a coil in his lower abdomen. He tries very hard not to think about it to his horror. His body weightless as something unfurls in his gut and his stomach feels funny in no way he wants to analyse. </p><p>To Blue, he is a frozen statue and he could care less about what Green is thinking, rolling his eyes and placing a hand on his hip. Green's eyes follow but then he holds them intensely on the ceiling because no, no, no, no, no, no! <strong> No</strong>! He is <strong>not </strong>looking down. He is not!</p><p>"Well, if you're going to be Mister Silent I might as well answer my own question. Since I finished up and I do want to give the next turn to those two traitors I guess it is your turn. Get in, I don't have all day." Green's head draws a blank so hard he can hear the sound of his brain imploding. A firm string of continued 'no's echo in a broken loop and he does not want to think about Blue's words. By the maidens, the one time he wants to correct Blue on his phrasing and he can't even speak. What is happening right now?! </p><p>Blue eyes Green again, growing concerned and a little annoyed at standing in the hallway where anyone could just walk in. Green looks pale but aside from looking like he got hit by a Redead's scream, he seems fine. </p><p>"Okay, I'm not enjoying silent treatment Green. So I will do you a favour here." Green snaps out of it and horrifyingly repeats after Blue. Feeling faint.</p><p>"<em>Favour </em>?!" As he gets the word out Blue janks him inside by his hand and he stumbles forward. Green awkwardly lands on the floor of the modest washroom. Dizzy and shaking and wondering if he's in hell to be experiencing this. If he isn't dead he wants to die right here and now. He can't live with this.</p><p>"Get in the bath, I'll get dressed and be out of your hair soon. Don't waste the water, clumsy." </p><p>Green turns a ruddy crimson and he feels like he can't breathe. Blue moves around him and he stubbornly keeps his gaze to the ground. Wondering where everything had gone wrong. Yep, tonight <em>really </em>is not his night. </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger thrums in Blue's veins like a keg waiting to explode. His arms shake and his sight is blurry but it does nothing to stop his yelling. Everything about Green is maddening. It's his face that burns into his retinas as they argue on top of a rocking boat. It's his voice that twists in his mind when he wants nothing more than to drop the conversation. He knows it isn't right to strike out Red every time he shows his dumbassery but goddesses dammit he could be such an oaf! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Green, I know and I'm working on it! Get off my dick!" Green pales at his words. Choking on his surprise. It's the first jab that makes him look stumped and Blue would feel prideful if it isn't for how disturbed he looks. As if Blue had brought up a repressed memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue rolls his eyes so hard they feel like they might fall out of his eye sockets. If Green is still hung up on what happened in the Blue Maiden's village than he is more sensitive than he thought. More than crybaby Red and more than Vio who gets up and moves away from the slightest disturbance. He had considered Green to be on par with him, maybe not his equal but close enough. To think he was so troubled by seeing him naked is disappointing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although a traitorous part of his head whispers, maybe he is so horrified because he realised that he didn't look like him, like </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Link</span>
  </strong>
  <span>, even to the smallest thing. Maybe he is a freak and Green did not have the heart to say so. Maybe he is weak and Blue had only now come to that realization. Maybe this whole team-thing had been a mistake from the start. Maybe they should have never split, never drawn that sword. What is this flimsy excuse of a holy blade even worth? It is powerless against evil, causes its wielders more grieve than fortune and needs to be charged up so it isn't as a shitty ass sword. The Four Sword is a piece of junk and he has all of his misfortunes to blame on it. If they had not pulled it Vaati wouldn't have been released from his prison. If they hadn't pulled it than evil wouldn't have returned to the land. He would have only had to fight Shadow Link and his goons. They would have just needed the moon pearls to seal up the rifts that led the creatures of darkness into this world. Everything is worse because of that awful sword. Why couldn't he just have stayed alone?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's those thoughts that ring in his head, louder than Green's words. Blue doesn't need to hear Green to know what he is saying. He looks more exasperated and done than ever. After he recovers from looking pale he still gives it all to not let him get away with it. Leader this and leader that, Green is a horrid leader. It's because of him that they are in this situation, he is sure of it. After all, a leader takes the responsibility of the whole squad, right? Green should have known better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue huffs, anger burning cool as his eyes sweep to the other members of their boat. Wondering what they are doing to contribute to this fruitful exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red is holding his head, rubbing his forehead with a tearstreaked face. His fingers resting on his temple more so out of habit than actually aiding in lessening the pain. Staring with unfocused eyes at the crashing waves surrounding them, features pinched as his gaze tracks the way they go. Vio is doing his best to ignore everything around him. Even ignoring Red who first sought sympathy from him. He pats him dismissively on the shoulder, a ghost of comfort as he scowls in irritation. Red looks lost at the silent rejection and Blue wants to laugh. Even Vio has enough of him. Why couldn't they see that they were bad for each other? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You might be the leader but you can't even read a map, what does that make you?" Green stills, his expression pained. He hit a nerve with that. It's low, even for him. He could see the wistful looks Green gave at the sky, at the secrets lost long ago to age and decay. The fabled cities in the clouds, the unseen currents that whispered in the ears of the free-spirited. The longing that Green hides so well that Blue had been surprised he had not seen it earlier. He is bad at directions but that is because Green is not following traditional directions. He is following the wind and the wind is currently going downwards away from Death mountain on a rapid stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green bites his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>I know</span>
  </strong>
  <span>! I'm sorry I can't be a good leader like dad!" Blue stumbles backwards, the words making him waver alongside the rocking of the boat. Not expecting that. The silence is deafening between them and if it isn't for the crashing water against the wood of their makeshift craft the scene around them would reflect the air. Stagnant, tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to think. He had not thought about his father for a while. That's weird, isn't it? Seeing as his father is the only living family he has he should have thought about him sooner. Why hadn't he thought of him? He got captured by Shadow and most likely is being held prisoner. Or maybe he's being tortured. Why hadn't he thought of him? Why hasn't he worried?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green is trembling, red in the face. He looks like he is going to cry. It's uncanny to see him so vulnerable when he had been so headstrong arguing with him, like always. It's an odd sting in his chest, discomfort trickling inside his mind. Grains of regret blossoming into burning flowers. He almost feels sorry, almost. "But still doesn't mean violence is the answer! I've had about enough of you hitting Red every time something displeases you. What if he actually gets a concussion?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
  <span>Okay, back to square one. Blue wants to retort but it is exactly at that moment that Red shouts that they are going towards a waterfall and that they have to peddle as their lives depend on it. Um, life? They are all Link so would that mean if one of them died three fourth of Link still lived? Oh, all fairies above and low, why did Blue have to think about that right now! Why couldn't they just all separate and go their own way? It would be so much easier for the mind!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his wish had been granted, they fall off the waterfall. They separate, or combine? In a flash of white, his eyes open up to a bank of snow and a hailstorm raging over his head. With no living soul in sight but himself. He can only come to one conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue is Link again! Yes! Whoo! No more self-hatred and second-guessing. He is the one and only Link, Knight of Hyrule and the saviour of many. Oh yeah, he could not wait to get his hands on a mirror and see that good old face of his again. Link's face has already faded from his memory, it would be great to refresh it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being suddenly again Link doesn't answer the question of where he is though or how he got here. One moment he is falling alongside river water into a deep ravine, nearly hitting his head against a rock and the next he opens his eyes to a wintery wonderland. He tries to think of any landscapes in Hyrule that are frozen but can't think of any. Of course with Hyrule's diverse biome there would be a place that is permanently stuck in deep snowfall and blizzards. He remembers tales about snowy peaks and abandoned mansions with furry giants living in them. Of frozen lakes that can chill a man to death in less than five minutes and the many treks, it took for the latest hero to get through the storm to get to his destination. It is why they bought all that warm gear at the beginning of their long journey. Heeding the warnings of soldiers past that had been ordered to patrol the frigid tundras past the dwindling Zora's Domain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he feels like he is going need it. For once he feels comfortable and his vigour keeps him warm enough. Nothing can stop him. He is finally Link again! Ah, he couldn't be happier! Gone were Green, Red and Vio. Or more, they were back with him as it should be. Not hearing nearly identical voices chime in words and opinions that didn't match his, is so wonderful. It's a dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretches and clears the snow from his feet and arms. Enjoying the coldness caressing his fingers, tingly and wet. Oddly resonating with something deep inside of him. He feels so relaxed that he smiles, something he would not be caught doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands upright and begins his long trek through the storm waging around him. Looking for a landmark or anything that isn't a fuzzy landscape of white. There has to be an answer here somewhere. As crazy as it sounds this frozen landscape could be next to Death Mountain. Stranger things have happened. He kind of wishes now he had paid more attention to geography class when he was a training cadet. Or that he had at least taken a gander at the map whenever Green or Vio were perusing it and routing their path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's odd though. If he's back together again, why did he not absorb their knowledge and experiences? Could the Four Sword be slow on the uptake? It's garbage, he knew it wasn't worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't feel any different and the lack of change creates a small ball of doubt in his chest. A feeling that grows bigger and bigger as he travels through the blizzard. Not wanting to admit that something fishy is going on, that things are not as he thinks they are. The apprehension burns and he does not want to think about it. About his gut feeling that is blazing low in his side. In denial of his circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he looks out of the peripherals of his eyes he can see the colour blue. He tries not to focus on it, on the obvious signs that he is still one-fourth of a person, that he is still Blue. With his rolled-up pants leg and sleeves. He can only feel the weight of his sword, his shield and the not so toy hammer attached to his belt by scraps of leather. Of the lack of supplies, Vio had been carrying as it had been his turn to carry the tents, blankets and pots. Of the rations and healing items, those were with Red. Of the map and the other miscellaneous things, he should have as Link. The only supplies he has are his waterskin and the care products he received as a gift from Erune when they set off from the village. She had been so sweet when he had lamented about germs and not being able to experience the cleanliness that he felt after his bath in her home. She had given a little basket full of a few uses of soap and old brushes. She couldn't give anything new, her folks would have taken notice but he did not mind. He did not expect this journey to last this long so it was fine. He had all the hygiene products back at home when he would return to the castle to live like Link again. Or at least, it won't be hard replacing the items that had been burned in the fire. With his courageous deeds, he bets the whole kingdom will treat him like royalty. Ah, he could not wait to be revered as a hero! Not as a descendant or a boy carrying on a legacy, a true hero with deeds to his name. An accomplishment, he yearns for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold stings but he loves it, it's the thing he has been missing, it nearly makes him delirious. He can feel the element in his bones, thrumming alongside every drop of water, frozen, liquid and gas. They all feel a part of him. With every breath, he takes, with every trudge through the confining snow, of his sweat and the ice that melts against his hands and legs. He had been looking for the cold and he had finally found it, his frozen paradise. Truly, the </span>
  <strong>
    <span>cold</span>
  </strong>
  <span> is the answer to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In what feels like moments but are probably minutes, hours, he doesn't know, there is no sun to tell time, someone calls out from a dune of pilling snow. Desperate, weak, drowning in pelts of snow that fall rapidly from the sky. Almost buried under by the time Blue reaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ple-please, help. I'm-I'm st-stuck." Blue doesn't waste any time, pulling his sword and slashing at the snow hiding the old woman's body. Pointedly turning a blind eye at the bright crystal blue gem that twinkles at the end of the pommel of his sword. The same shade as his tunic, of his eyes, of his cap. Blue, blue and more blue. He is getting sick of the colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hag thanks him and he boastfully tells his name, the name he has been born with, not that stupid nickname Red gave him. None of them had the right to use the name Link, not even Green who looked so much like him. No, that was the most uncanny. If Green was Link, it would be like wearing a meat suit. Unfitting, loose and tight in specific places. A smile too wide, a glance too unsure, a dream too hopeful and an awareness unseen on the others. </span>
  <span>That is why it fills him with great pleasure that he can use his name again. It feels right, it feels so good. He feels powerful and unbeatable, he feels like a Hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then why does he feel a pang in his chest where his heart is? Why does he feel like he is missing something? He should have everything but he feels like he lacks something important. He is seeing with his eyes but not with his mind and deep down he knows that. But he can't admit it, he can't even think of it. He can't. He is Link now, Link did not need friends or allies or the other knights. Link is a hero, the other heroes did not need backup or multiple versions of himself to save their worlds, why would he? Why would it be any different?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Green, Vio... </span>
  </em>
  <strong>Red</strong>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue huffs, smirking wide as the old woman explains what is happening. It crooked on his frozen lips. </span>
  <span>"What is this place even?" She shrugs and continues in a low raspy voice. Chills travel up his spine that isn't from the cold. Oh well, he has been ignoring his gut instinct since he landed here. What was one more red flag among a dozen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere up the mountains, a forgotten piece of land. Now, Vaati's power has reached over the far confines of Hyrule and continue to spread. If he isn't stopped it won't be only Hyrule that is affected by his evil. It's utter devastation of flora and fauna, please young hero, help!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will help! Vaati's will be a piece of cake!" The woman doesn't emote, nothing changes from her face. Though it could from buried under snow, Blue doesn't see a hint of red blood coursing under her skin. Or blue and purple from cold death. But she is also heavily bundled up and he can't see much through the blizzard. Eh, whatever. Like that matters. Just a helpless old woman out here in the middle of nowhere in a snowstorm that should have killed a normal Hylian in less than a half-hour. Totaly normal, ha! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the pulsing feeling in his hands, of the feeling of being </span>
  <strong>
    <span>home</span>
  </strong>
  <span> when he should be freezing to death and doing everything to keep himself warm. It's nothing, he's fine. He's just more hot-blooded than the average man, hahaha. He is a normal Hylian, he <strong>is</strong> Link. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue swallows dryly, his ears ringing as he follows the old woman's hand. Pointing towards the mouth of a cave he could have sworn hadn't been there before. Her fingers steady and pale, reflecting in the snow around them. </span>
  <span>"Oh what a great hero you are! There! There is where Vaati's resides, from that cave his disastrous winds blow. Bane of darkness, he waits for you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and steels his nerve, pushing down his common sense. Of subconsciously knowing that something is terribly wrong but so stubborn to let the idea ever enter his awareness. </span>
  <span>His thoughts sound flat. His belief grumbling with every icy gust that ruffles his stiff frozen hair. What else would he be? A fairy? Ha! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sword vibrates weakly from his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave it to me!" He turns around and walks towards the cave, turning his back on the old woman. A woman who would need someone to escort her out of this freezing hell, of this cold graveyard. But Blue doesn't think of that, of helping her reach civilisation. So focused on his mission he does not notice her vanishing, doesn't notice her sharp grin. Doesn't notice the ghostly aura that passes him and reaches the cave before him. Doesn't notice when he sets foot in the cavern that the wind blows hollowly, a show as his clothes move but no breeze is to be found. An easy thing to notice, when one isn't so high up in their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a mouse in a mousetrap, Blue looks for his cheese.  </span>
  <span>"Show yourself Vaati, or are too cowardly to face the Great Link!? Meet your demise!" His words echo endlessly through the long round passageway of the cavern. Shining light at the end, but meeting no exit the longer he walks, the deeper he goes. The corridor turns colder, deadlier, unnatural but he keeps pushing through. Ignoring all discomfort and logical thinking. Maddened by delusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Show yourself/</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> Show yourself / show ... your...self'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls spit his words back at him but every time they meet his ears they sound different. Like different people speaking, as if he had different voices. Different opinions, different ideas, different faces. Different clothing, different behaviours, different tastes. Different. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Different</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different like-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>What's wrong? /</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> What's wrong? / 's....wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine, everything is alright. He is one, he is Link. He's back together again, he could do this. He will do this. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>He had to do this</span>
  </strong>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>So what is this fear that clams up inside of him? What is this weightlessness in his bones and this sick feeling to his stomach? Why does it feel like he is walking to his death? Why does he feel like this? Why is he like this? Why couldn't he be just Link? Why did this have to happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is...</span>
  <strong>
    <span>not</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Link. </span>
  <span>Blue takes a deep breath and trembles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Afraid</span>
  </strong>
  <span>?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold that surrounds Blue turns warm, burning his cheeks and ears. His fright turning to rage in a lightning flash, ire transforming his doubt into a weapon. A weapon he slings about carelessly as he walks into a trap.  </span>
  <span>"Quit messing around! Get out of hiding and take your vanquishing!" </span>
  <span>He pushes and pushes, against himself, against the invisible force keeping him here. Into the wind that whips around him, seemingly trying to get rid him but keeping him in place. Pushing against every feeling that makes him scream and want to rip his hair out. His skin boils and pricks and buzzes and stings and everything explodes in a whirlpool of anger and desperation. He just wants this to stop. Why can't this torment stop? </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, if that's your wish</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one would say, hubris is the ailment of heroes. Patience is a soothing ambrosia gifted to the wise. Yet Blue is not a wise man. </span>
  <span>He spins around with the force of the 'wind', sword unsheathed and raised above his head. Swinging to strike, to fight, to kill. To end this farce forever. So that this could end. So that he could rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, a ghastly face jumps at him, 'teeth' bared wide in a smirk and 'eyes' lightening up in sadistic glee. Breathing freezing air towards him, in a single gust colder than the blizzard outside, colder than the icy walls of the cavern. Colder than Blue can withstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes, in more than the figurative sense. An ice statue, with a bewildered expression and dawning dread of what has overcome him. Swing suspended in mid-swing. Defeated by his most comfortable element as the Icy Poe snickers in delight and floats around him as if to inspect its new centrepiece. An artist, admiring every angle and twitch that is violently suppressed. Who would have thought? Blue ending up in a situation he couldn't solve with being aggressive or hitting something hard enough. How unforeseen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, what a charming statue you make! Such despair, how lovely! astonishment looks good on you, I've truly outdone myself." It titters, lifting a claw to tick at Blue's chilly entrapment. If it could sigh it would. "Hmm, not bad for one-fourth of a piece. Oh well, one can't be as lucky to truly catch the Hero's Spirit. That would be alike to bottling a queen fairy, hee hee!" It spins around him one more time and then settles in a corner of the grotto. Mysteriously a small opening where hence it had been a long winding hallway. The illusion fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be the greatest piece I have ever made! You're special, I just know it. You won't die, not with how I saw you trudging through the snow earlier. Blessed little boy you are, as cold as me. If I had not known better I would have thought you were part of the fae. A fairy prince come to defeat me, hee. Oh well, fairies don't do their own dirty work so mortal you must be." It blabbered, lulling itself to sleep. Obsessive pinprick eyes never letting Blue out of its sight. Grin growing wicked with every syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And remember, if you do ever breath again, Vaati is not your only enemy. Let this be a lesson taught well, hee hee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his awareness slips, his existence fading to conserve energy, a faraway memory flows into his consciousness. A dream that keeps replaying as his unblinking eyes stare in front of him. Traped in his icy prison, prisoner of his own doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bellowing ice-cold winds, he hears the tapping of tiny feet and droplets hitting an iced surface. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In a hidden Temple with many pitfalls and frozen treasure, a brave youth ventured forth. Ice cold and seemingly alone, bringing warmth to a forgotten temple. A warmth he had abandoned when he froze over, kept in his pure form. Water could not escape if it was encased and he was not planning on leaving. He was fine all alone in his ice palace, he did not need anyone else. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But he thawed out, touched by a Passionate Hand he grew to admire. Strong despite being so small, he was so brave. He gave his healing and his vigour, gave him the strength to keep going. A true hero through and through, the small Hero was everything </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>He</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> wanted to be. And he promised, </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>He</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span> would be everything a hero was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he returns to a fate he is oh so painfully familiar with. All alone, in the cold with the drippings of stalactites and warm sunlight that would never reach him. Watched by an iced monster until the end of time. With an unheard cry on his lips and a feverish wish, he would take to his grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue feels much better when he leaves the icy cave behind, transporting through fairy magic towards the closest bundle of divine magic. In search of Green and Vio. Hopefully, they will find Red's sword on their journey that he so carelessly lost. Blue had already given him an earful for that. And the hard side of his hammer...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had promised he wouldn't do that anymore, to himself in his thoughts when he was holding Red. But habits are hard to break. He could not change at the drop of a hat. </span>
  <span>So he gives his hand in apology, to show that even though he still struck him in anger that he is sorry. That he feels horrible for his actions. Oh, goddesses, he can't get it over his lips but the guilt eats at him. He can never let anyone know that he realized that he was such an ass. That he was in the wrong. He would die of embarrassment. He doesn't want to admit it out loud but at least he realises he has a problem and that is the first step at becoming a better person. He thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding Red's hand feels right, like the embrace they had after his rescue. As if his and Red's hands were hewn from the same stone, slotting together again in ages of separation. It doesn't sound so strange, they were the same person once. Naturally, their hands would be similar down to the size and the placement of the thumb. But it doesn't explain how much softer Red's hands are, how his heavy heart lights up at a single touch of his. Red's voice filters in gently but vaguely, lulling Blue in daydreaming. Regaling him on his own adventures and the stunts he pulled to get where they are now. Doing his best to liven up their spirits each day they did not find Green and Vio. From dawn to dusk, from until they slept to when they awoke. They had spent a lot of time together. Not that he had much choice but he did not feel irritated by it. He had missed the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being frozen had made him realize how much he pushed people away until the point that the loneliness made him snap. Tortured by past memories and foul deeds. It made him think critically, look at things differently. Something he had furiously tried not to do. But once he got past the stage of feeling furious, only his quilt resided. Locked up so tight he had never known the guilt had been there until he was forced to face it. His actions as Blue, the little glimpses of a time past. All forcefully coming down on him until he was released from his ice prison. He can't believe it, out of all people it was Red who saved him. The crybaby who he often hit because he could not rile him up like Green or Vio. Powerless to get under his skin, so he resorted to violence. Yet he could not be more grateful. Seeing the red knight in a whole new light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he decides to sleep close to Red than that is his right. It's efficient and smart in case they get ambushed and keeps him in his line of sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> within reaching distance. If he holds his hand in his sleep and inches closer every night than that is just fine too. Nobody needs to know how restless his fingers are when they don't touch Red's or how when he looks at the kind boy that he wants scoop him up in an embrace so that he is safely tucked in his arms. How he hungers for skin to skin contact, for something he so dispised but now can't get enough of. Getting frozen does the strangest things to a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had loved the cold and the snow but now he can't stand it. The permafrost that sticks to his insides and bleeds through fingertips when he gets worked up, scare him. Once a blessing, his ice powers are now a curse. He can only handle the water that flows from creeks and rivers into warmed stone leading to the Temple in the distance. Warmed by the blazing heat wafting from the nearby Death Mountain and its natural geysers. But its something. It's better than being completely abonnement by his </span>
  <strong>
    <span>element</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he indulges, grunting that he doesn't want Red to wander off when he asks. Waiting until Red falls asleep to touch his arm and his fingers but never anything else. Admiring his sleeping face he will only admit in his dreams he missed. Contemplating the visions and the sensations he saw and felt when he had been frozen. The newfound knowledge he knows he will need to address sooner or later. But not yet. He can't, not if they turn out to be true. Because that would mean, that would mean that he... That Link...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter, not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, if he had to listen to that fairy singing when they slept one </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> time he is going to lose it. He can't take another verse of </span>
  <span>'Can thee feeleth the loveth tonight'. He's going to strangle that little ball of glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I found this cool rock in a pond me and Miss Fairy fell into after warping. But I couldn't keep it because it fell out of my hands when we warped again. After that, I landed in the desert! A completely different place! It was sunny and there were these lizard people- Hey, Blue? Are you even listening to me?" Blue blinks, his vision swaying until it straightens out. Back to the land of the conscious as he glances at his companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red pouts, snapping him out of his musings. Having forgotten that they were walking, or that Red is talking to him. An occurrence that has been happening a lot since they began their journey with just the two of them. Blue would feel sheepish but with the places, his thoughts usually wander to it's hard to pretend that is just absentmindedness. Embarrassed is an emotion difficult to feel when he had been caught staring off into the distance more times he can count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts, keeping up his act of the tough member of the quartet. The only comfort when his life had been turned upside down. "Of course I was! You won't stop blabbering over every little thing! I will be lucky I won't be deaf at the end of the month!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red blinks. A look of disbelief falling over his freckled features. It's endearing how he cocks his head, frizzy hair cascading over his shoulder when he peers at him from his short boyish eyelashes. With big blue eyes he could get lost in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the hidden look of concern, but the mischievous flicker in his irises is stronger. Walking in front of him instead of beside him like they had been doing on days on end, pulling at his hand like a cordial knot. Binding them to each other as Red walks backwards with a swinging right hand. </span>
  <span>The thought makes his heart flutter and Blue suppresses it with a frown. Not used to the feelings that fill his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? I don't know Blue, if you were really irritated you would have hit me by now. My head is feeling quite pain-free today!" He bonks his head with his free hand, sticking out his tongue as a bubbly laugh tumbles from his mouth. Eyes glittering, like the night his eyes reflect starlight while it is daytime. Flashing a light violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue's throat is dry but it doesn't hinder his ability to speak, grinning as his eyes narrow. Pulling at his hand so to bring him closer, ignoring the graving to pull him so close so that there is no space between them. To hold his waist, to hook his arm around his shoulders and hold his head in a gentle grasp. His competitive blood roars in his ears, louder than his desire to stomp out the confusing changes he has been feeling around his teammate. "Oh, is that so? Now then you won't mind being my practice dummy. My hammer is getting a little rusty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red leans back instinctively but his face does a funny flip, his smile wobbly on his face. Voice raspy as his eyes flicker downwards to the broken ground back to Blue's face. Oddly flushed for someone who comfortably wore a woollen scarf in an uninhabited region known for having hot springs and fire monsters. </span>
  <span>"Hammers don't get rusty from not hitting anything, silly!" Blue smirks wider and Red begins to realise what he has brought on himself. Staring with wide eyes at gleaming razor-sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we will need to just find out, huh." </span>
  <span>Blue tugs firmly on Red's hand, planning to unbalance him and make him stumble to the ground. To win this 'fight' in an instant. </span>
  <span>But Red steps out of his range, letting go of his hand. Swatting his fingers away when he tried to grab his hand again and redo his failing strategy. Winking as he climbs up on a nearby rock with swift dizzying movements, taunting him. "If you can catch me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue stands under him, mouth agape, his body fixed in place. Not having thought that Red could have danced out of his grasp so easily. Missing their shared contact the longer he looks up at the grinning boy. Shouting encouragement to come and get him. His body shielded by the sun, he is blinded by Red's silhouetted figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can do it Blue! No boulder is too high for you! Hehehehe!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taunting is the last straw that breaks the camel's back, the last thing holding him back. Blue's smile is manic and his eyes shine wild, hands extended like claws and Red crawls backwards where he had sat to dangle his feet in the air. Fearing having his ankle captured when he sees the competition in Blue's eyes. Letting out an involuntary </span>
  <em>
    <span>eep</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Blue starts climbing the stone like a man on a mission. "As you wish. Know that you have brought this on yourself!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red runs, excitement spurring him to sprint faster as his snickers fill the stale warm air. Thrilled beyond belief he can't keep it in as nervousness coils in his gut. Not able to believe he's being chased by Blue in a mock hunt. A few weeks ago that notion would have been absurd! </span>
  <span>His heart soars and he looks behind him and nearly trips in a dip between the rocks. Butterflies dancing in his stomach that he thinks is from the adrenaline that rushes through his body. Never guessing that it is something else as he blazes so hot that his fingertips catch little embers. He pats his hands on his tunic, putting out the flames as his face burns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue is hot on his trail, with no plans in sight to slow down or to give up. Taking this way too seriously, more serious than Green who at least knew they were playing before he tackled him to the ground to tickle him. Usually followed by jaunty wrestling that Red could call quits on any time he wants to. He is not sure about that with Blue, or that the impact will be soft. </span>
  <span>He can't believe that his reaction to that thought is a throb in his left breast. That sounds horrible! Why would he want to be harshly tackled to the ground! That ought to hurt! What is he thinking?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it might not be so bad... Blue has shown a softer side to him lately-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey-aaa</span>
  <strong>
    <span>aah</span>
  </strong>
  <span>!" Red yells, letting his thoughts get the better of him. He did not expect Blue to catch up. An arm to winding around his waist and the other hand turning him around so that he would fall facing upwards. Wincing at the landing. Grunting as the dust kicks up around them and not enjoying the heavy weight pressing down on him. For someone who looks lean Blue is surprisingly dense! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red coughs. "Ah, you caught me Blue! Can you now le-" </span>
  <span>The words fall silent on his tongue, staring up with wide eyes. A deer caught in the headlights. But Blue doesn't notice, too happy about his victory. Sweat dripping from his skin that he wipes away with an elbow. Smirk softening to a grin and his eyes alight with the fire of triumph. Sitting on top of Red as he whoops in celebration. Holding Red hands down in case he decides to run away again. He laughs so hard his lungs feel like might collapse. Heaving and clawing for breath. But the discomfort for once doesn't make him irritated, instead, he is invigorated and he glances at Red to boast his success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha! How do you like that?! Thought you could win? I'm the great almighty Blue and don't you forget it!" He chuckles before he freezes. Seeing Red for the first time since he brought him down and it leaves him </span>
  <em>
    <span>b r e a t h l e s s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red's face is beet red, heaving like him for air. His blue eyes so wide he can see the full whites of his eyeballs. Flushed and sweating, like him. Though for him it should not be a surprise. He's wearing a turtleneck and a scarf! He swears, this boy is going to be the death of him! </span>
  <span>He concentrates on that because his stomach is drawn in knots and his mind dares him to do something he is sure he will regret. It's very hard not to press into him and feel him from top to toe. He feels like he is burning and he is not sure if he likes it or not. He is so close, it would be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where his skin touches Red's, Red is burning up too. Although he has a feeling that had something more to do with his oddities rather than the likewise fever Blue feels is breaking out from under his skin. He could do with a bit of cold by now. But unfortunately, that ability had yet to return. If it will ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, he presses his thumbs into Red's palms, intertwining their fingers and enjoying the shiver that it elicits, swallowing thickly. Red follows the movement from Blue's adam's apple, the rouge spreading to his neck where it disappears into his collar. "N-not gonna say anything? Are you so stunned silent by your defeat that you can't form wor-!" For a one-second, he looks up, his ever awareness not letting him rest. His eyes widening. Shouting before he realises what he says and what it would entail. "Vio!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Before Blue can release his hold on him, Red frees himself. Wiggling from his grasp and standing up ramrod straight with a painful crack. His whole face redder than what looks healthy, a particular shade of purple. Pushing Blue aside with trembling movements and waving awkwardly as a wildfire of emotions washes over his face. Mortified, but his happiness wins over the embarrassment. Laughing and grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vio! You're safe, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad!" Blue rises from his sprawled position and takes in the scene. Rubbing the back of his head that has unceremoniously landed on the unforgiving ground. Regretting his sudden cry. If only he had kept his mouth shut. But if he had, where would that have let to... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems that they are lucky. They are standing right in front of the Temple, their destination. Vio is waiting by the entrance, calm and with a proper posture. Everything about him seems perfect and Blue wants to punch him. But he shouldn't and he lets the small amount of maturity he gained take over the irritation he feels at being interrupted. What a saint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entry looks tall and foreboding, ancient craft grumbling. Moulded out of the natural rock of the area. A staircase felled out of the same reddish-orange stone stands before them and he and Red travel it up to the platform Vio stands on. Red bounces up the last remaining stairs and flings himself at Vio, previous actions forgotten in lo of seeing his big brother figure again. The 180 of Red's mood twists ugly in his side and he begrudgingly lets the brothers reunite without a word as he surveys the field. In the case of ambushes and other dangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they had gotten here, he sees the land. They had been so busy getting here that he had not done so previously. As much as he wants to deny it, he is also happy to see Vio unharmed. Even if that means he has to share Red's attention now... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes down that train of thought faster than he can process it. Together with all the other things in a big box labelled </span>
  <strong>
    <span>RED</span>
  </strong>
  <span> that dwells in the deep confines of his mind. That is one can of worms he doesn't want to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks left and right but sees nothing but barren land and the infamous spewing Death Mountain. Faraway landmarks shimmering in the heat. He swallows the lump in his throat at where he imagines a white immaculate castle standing tall and proud and glances around again. Had Vio been here the entire time? How did he get here? He and Red got here via the fairy but that was only five days ago and even then their journey had been rough. Nothing of substance grew here so their only option was the game that resided in this wasteland. That and the fortunate scraps Red managed to hang to and a few fruits they picked from a few magic warps across the kingdom. They only stayed hydrated because of the streams that came from the mountain. Now that he thought of it, the fairy had been gone for a long time. Where is she? She had left at dawn to recharge her magic and had warned them not too stray far from their destination so she would be able to find them. Good grief, if he's lucky she won't show up at all. But he can't say that. She is their ride and zapping from place to place sure beats walking all over. If only she could have teleported them closer to the Temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue glances at the purple lad and his eyes narrow, consciously patting down his clothes for the dirt and scratches on him. He feels tingly from the uncleanliness and laments his lost gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Vio had been here for long, he looks too clean, too temperate, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Vio he knows always has a calculating look on his face. A half-lidded gaze that could easily be read as a resting bitch face. It was one of the many reasons he picked so many fights with him. He always looked like he could less. Like nothing could affect him. Aloof and cold, colder than ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so." Red mumbles as he tights his hands around Vio's neck and stains his shirt with tears. Pressing close and sobbing loudly. Blue doesn't feel anything but his gut squirming in unease. His gut had not failed him yet. Even up the snowy mountains, it had been his gut trying to warn him of the danger he walked into. He had been the fool to ignore it. Something is not right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio does not emote, expression fixed in place. Only the tiniest of changes can be observed, odd little things Blue would usually not look for. Keyword: usually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio's smile slips at the corners, his eyes following Red but not showing any emotion. As if he is unsure of what to do even though Vio had comforted Red nearly for every tear and scrape since they split into four. His grin seems painted on as he mechanically removes Red from himself, taking a step back. Red mutely watches him, confused. Hurt but smiling his discomfort away. Blue would act on the slight if his apprehension isn't so great. Showing restraint as he follows to stand beside Red. Forcing himself to not touch Red in any sympathetic gesture since Vio is not filling in on that role. This is not the time to fill his touch starved quota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple boy's face is stiff, he clasps his hands together and Blue wonders if Vio ever had that little habit. Perhaps because he is always holding a book? However, that couldn't be it. His lips move but his grin stays. He is sure he has never seen Vio smile for that long without giving his face muscles some rest. It looks unnatural on him. "I did too,...Red." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay." Red stiffly replies and Blue coughs in his hand, the awkwardness is palpable. Are they fighting? Were they fighting before they separated? He can't remember, he was too busy standing up to Green. Where is he even? He misses their spars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, have you been waiting here long, Vio?" He breaks the ice, staring into the looming darkness of the temple. Wondering how many rooms and contraptions could be inside. Legends of past dungeons and mazes springing forth to his mind. How long would it take to clear out this one? Did they have the time? The resources? If they were lucky it actually is just a temple and not a dungeon masquerading as one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio smiles his empty smile. "Not for too long. Now, please hurry inside. Green is here too."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?! Yay! The gang in all one place! We did it Blue, we will save the world before you know it!" Red turns to him and Blue feels his walls breaking. His grin so bright he gives one back. For one second indulging in Red's positivity as he is tugged inside by hand. The familiar feeling of hand-holding returning. It warms his heart, but his stomach stays as cool as a frozen furnace. Watching Vio from the corner of his eyes as he steps in behind them. Their backs exposed. He shivers involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly Vio's speech reminds him of the old woman he found in the snow. The same dread of walking to his death returns. Just with less angst and anger at himself and the rest of the world. But, Vio? Could he be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A coffin?" Blue snaps his attention to the large tomb in the middle of the shadowed room. Haloed by a light that shines from upstairs. It dims the longer he stares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to come any closer, a strong sense of foreboding twisting in his gut. He knows whatever is in it can't be good and he isn't thinking of gibdos and old bones. Everything about this is wrong, his hair stands on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Red ignores his firm stance on the ground, dragging him along to stand before the decorated casket. Curious and bold, Red naively reaches for the sword laying ontop. Assuming that it is his without looking at the jewel and Blue feels the dread crawl on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knows it he has already blurted out his question. Creature of impulses, it's what he is. "What is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To tell you the truth... Green is dead." The silence echoes around them, one could hear a pin drop from the furthest corner of the room and they would be able to hear it. A quietness that rings hollowly in Blue's bones, feeling like the ground has opened up under his feet and that he is falling. Falling deep as his gaze finds Vio's. His voice steady but his whole body trembling, his soul and mind spinning out of control. Questions piling on questions, confusion creating more confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That isn't funny, Vio." But Vio doesn't do anything, with his creepy smile that hasn't moved an inch, with unblinking eyes, staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red is a statue beside him. His expression suspended in movement, still smiling but his features so blank he could have been mistaken for a ghost. His grip on his palm is a lifeline he clings to. Blue would be complaining if he isn't in the state he is in. Laughing but sounding so empty, it scares him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red's hand is ice cold. Like the warmth has been sucked out of the room in one fell gust. "Yeah Vi, you're humour has gone way downhill since we've last seen ya. Haha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vio doesn't laugh along, Blue doesn't laugh and Red stops before he sounds like a mad man. Eyes haunted and dull, the fire within going out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vi?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio doesn't say anything, nothing and they take his word for it. Not seeing past the shadows that meld into the purple Link's body, the darkness that swallows him whole. Flashes of violet as his grin spreads wider, walking just outside the circle of light they stand in. Staying in the darkness, unwanted traits going unseen. The end of his cap twisting, fingers bending into hooked claws. Relishing in the despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-whaaaaaaaaat?! No!" Red screams, ripping his hand from Blue's. Blue can't even feel sad for the lost of contact, feeling anguish spread over him. His whole world-shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green, </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Green</span>
  </strong>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he can't' be! What the hell!" He slams his fists on the coffin, the force reverberating throughout the room. Feeling power rush through him like a tsunami. Yet he feels so powerless, powerless to bring the dead back to life. Powerless to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their waterskins burst in gas and ice but neither of them cares enough to look. Blue, in denial, shoves the lid from the tomb. Hot tears running down his face. Evorpatring and twisting in the air, disobeying physics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is empty, the tomb is vacant safe for grime and rubble. Distraught he yells. "How!" Furious if this ends up being a joke. He would love for it to be but his pessimistic self whispers that isn't a joke. Green is dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Vio' chitters soundlessly and adopts a tone that sounds just about sad, as if he's holding back tears. But one would have to only look at his face to see the dead eyes and fake calm he exudes as so to not 'cry'. An actor performing in its amphitheatre, the audience his pieces to play with. </span>
  <span>"A fire monster engulfed him in flame, only his sword was left behind." Blue bites back the next batch of tears, holding his weight by clinging to the casket as he sinks to his knees. Not able to stand for himself as the hopelessness crushes him. His hands shakingly gripping the indents of the lid he shoved away. No, No!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can't be! He can't be dead!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green, oh Green..." Red mumbles, broken as he clings feebly to Green's sword. His last essence. Puffing air through his mouth and nose, too rattled to notice the smoke that curls from his nostrils or the weak flames that dance on his tongue. Weeping as he gently holds the gem of the sword in his hands. A dull grassy hue that makes him cry harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green! How could you! You can't be dead! We were, are supposed to be... You-you!" </span>
  <span>Unblinkly the imposter shrugs and claps at his work. Bringing the heroes to their knees without having to lift a finger. Having accomplished what Ganon's servants hadn't done in aeons. What fools.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>It's so sad. We will never be four heroes again. We can't ever complete our quest.</span>
  </strong>
  <span>" Blue ignores the whispers, the demonic voice that in the back of his mind knows is an illusion. Nothing makes sense and in desperation, a man would do anything. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn you Green!" When denial passes, anger takes its place. Blue springs to his feet and kicks the casket for good measure. Furious and feral he screams in miserable rage. Ready to take anything on. But there isn't an enemy he can fight, that he knows of, and his eyes land on the sword Red is desperately holding onto as if it was Green. Tightly gripping the hilt and with his thumb on the round gemstone. Biting his teeth as he clenches his eyes shut. </span>
  <span>Blue doesn't care, ripping the sword from Red's grasp who wails as the sword leaves his clutch. Weak from the grief he falls to the ground. Ripping his scarf from his neck and drying his eyes in a futile attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Blue, give it back!" He mumbles but Blue chooses not to hear him, holding the sword overhead. Seething and broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come back you poor excuse of a windbag!" He swings it down in one hard hit and watches as the tip of the steel breaks and falls to the ground. The 'blade' shattering in a million pieces that fly everywhere. If Blue isn't so flabbergasted he would be fuming over how dirty his clothes are from the stains on his tunic. The 'steel' transforming into sand that seeps through the cracks of the darkened tiles. Wriggling like worms as they trickle like water. No grain left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...A fake. Made out of plaster..." He mutters quietly, hardly believing it. He immediately turns to where he thought he last saw Vio and shakes harder than he did when he thought Green was dead. This isn't the Four Sword!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is this Vio?!" But the phantom is gone and Red chimes from beside him in alarm as the light goes out, scrambling to stand up and grabbing Blue's pant's leg. Blue helps him up, grabbing his shoulder and hoisting him up in a hurried motion. Glancing around him to discern anything. He's as blind as a bat! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is this supposed to do?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm putting an end to you fools!" The voice annoyingly replies. Like that answers anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue grunts. "That isn't an answer, you dick!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice is eerily similar to the Icy Poe but deeper and more menacing. It ignores his outburst and continues talking, the earth shaking beneath their feet. "Both Green and Vio have fallen into my clutches. The Temple of Darkness shall be your grave!" </span>
  <span>Red's hold on him tightens and he in return loops his fingers around the leather of his belt. Something is approaching, something big. He shouts as his voice overlaps with the monster that had lured them in here. It's bellowing laughter echoing throughout every corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moldorms! Get Them!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"RUN!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Large insects burst from the ground, wriggling and chittering with hideous sounds. Their scuttling and contorting shifting the winds inside the temple. It's the only way that he can guess where they are, the tremors that vibrate through his legs, the loud screeches that reach his ears whenever one of them get too close. </span>
  <span>With the ground broken and the earth shifting like sand it is hard to keep a steady gait and an even steadier grip. His hand had travelled to the back of Red's tunic after he tumbled from a swing to his left. Escaping a mandible in his side. He can feel monster saliva sticking to his side and wants to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't hold on forever, reluctantly letting go when Red trips on air. Or a tile, or a lump of sand or on a part of the wriggling monsters, Blue doesn't know. He can't see and his panic flares greater than his need to find cover for himself first and solve the problem on his lonesome. It's something he would have done at the beginning of all of this. When he was so sure of himself that he could save everyone without any casualties. He can't risk that, not with Red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red! Come on, get up! we need to keep moving!" He follows his steps back, a foolish move but it's his move and he sticks to it. Following a trail of warmth, he instinctively knows is Red. He reaches him and lays a hand on his shoulder, a small amount of relief washing over him. They were not out of the water yet though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Red doesn't budge, even when he feels Blue in front of him. Staring hopelessly into the darkness. Lost with sand sticking to his face. He doesn't even lament about the grains of sand in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't Blue. Green, Vio, they're gone. I can't go on without them. I can't." If Blue had a moment, he would be standing there with an open mouth. Not expecting mister Sunshine to lose hope so easily. Or maybe, it shouldn't be so surprising. How harder one believed, the more painful the cloying caress of despair is known to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's the thing, he doesn't have a moment and he shakes Red to try to get him out of this depressive mood. This is not the time! They are going to get mauled or crushed or whatever large demon insects liked to do to their prey. "Pull yourself together! We can worry about that later but we need to find cover now! It's an illusion. Unless Vio has shadows powers which last time I checked he didn't. Did he?!" Red whimpers and Blue breaks a little from the inside. Only a little as he would rather cause Red pain now than have him being chewed and digested by sandworms. "Well, n-no. But-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts! Either you start moving or I drag you to safety and believe I won't be gentle." Nothing, his threat gets no reaction. Nothing but a shudder that he knows isn't from surprise or the fear of getting hit. No, a sob works it way up and Blue ignores it because they can't deal with this. Not now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue steels his spirits, knowing he won't be able to grab Red and move without a great deal of resistance. He is the strong one, he knows that purely out of observation when they sparred and when it came to daily exercising. Which Red did none of, to be frank. But Red is still a Link and stubbornness runs in his blood. If Red really believed everything to be lost he can't force him to do anything. Not even when his life is on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He counts in his head, feeling the vibrations travel up his left leg. Judging where the closest moldorm is and waiting. Waiting, waiting until it jumps out with wide jaws that whiz in the air. Unseen but there and he swings his sword preemptively. Sure of that he hit the jaw of the creature. But no, as much as he ran on instinct he is still batting in blind and Blue is not a lucky man. </span>
  <span>He can feel the monster's mandibles behind him, closing in on his back. Drawing back to chuck him into its maw. He kicks Red away in the split second he can still think, giving himself over to the wet slimy heat of a disgusting insectoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faintly hears Red's surprise from behind him, but he does not pay attention to it. The important thing is that Red's safe and that he took the fall. He should feel relief but that's a hard task when he is reminded of where he is. </span>
  <span>He doesn't want to think about it, the faster he gets out of here the faster he does not need to think of how he's coated from top to toe in slime and insect saliva. He doesn't even register that he's slowly descending towards its stomach as he yells and digs his sword in its vile oesophagus. If that's where he is. He is not a biologist and the less he knows about how the mysterious creatures across Hyrule and the Dark World work the better off he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rips it in two with a violent slash, breath haggard as he tastes that sweet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> stale temple air. Taking a single moment to stand up, reach again for that warmth and grab Red's hand. Not in the mood for games or standing around to become monster chow. He has enough of that thank you very much. The smell is never going to wash out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red yelps but at least he doesn't act like a Hylian meat suit filled with lead. A boon as he ducks behind pillars that he hopes the moldorms can't twist and hide underneath. From what he remembers in stonemasonry, which is not a lot, stone pillars were not able to be built on sand so hopefully, the area has tiles instead of sand. Unless of course, they burst out of the stone like they did when they were standing around casket. At least it should quiet the vibrations of their feet and beaten hearts. Unless these foul creatures had ears. Could sound travel through sand? He does not know but he takes his chances, dumping Red out in front of him as he clings to a pillar for support. Taking a second to breathe and plan. Relieved to find the tremors disappearing the longer they stay put, the longer the silence drones between them. Maybe they are gone. Maybe. He is not eager to step back in and find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't good. We're safe here but we might as well be sitting ducks. I don't think that thing's only strategy is sending a couple of centipedes after us." Blue tries to think of a plan, of anything to get them out of here. He is sure they are supposed to defeat this enemy, those were rules after all. But he does not know how and can't think of anything. The only thing he can conceive is that perhaps this boss and the one who froze him are related, somehow. The same species, maybe. But he did not defeat his captor, Red did. How did he even do that? He had not bothered asking to save his pride but now isn't the time to be feeling arrogant. They need to get out of here before the darkness swallows them. "Ungh! I can't see anything, not even my own hand! It would so much easier if there is a light." He complains for the sake of complaining, hoping Red would take the bait and say something, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he doesn't and Blue groans. Still, stuck inside his head, isn't he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Red, quit moping! That Vio we just saw couldn't have been him!" His words provoke no reaction, nothing. It would be a lot easier to convince Red to continue fighting if he could see. Why did their most positive member have to become their most negative right now?! "Come on! It's just Shadow Link and his tricks again, remember how convincing they are? He's messing with us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends down as he talks, feeling the ground. They are standing on tiles, lucky enough. But they seem broken under his touch. He needs to be careful or he will cut himself and although those worms from hell don't seem to react to the sound of his voice, being the dark creatures they are he has a feeling that they won't ignore blood seeping into the cracks. Rather it would whetten their appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what he says he doesn't get a reaction and Blue is about ready to shake some sense into him. Like that worked last time but he is at his wit's end. Every second wasted is a step closer to death. To a mission failed that they should never fail because then the world is doomed. They have more riding on this than their lives, than Link's life. They can't end like this, no. They had to push through, no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence thickens, the faint '</span>
  <em>
    <span>ho ho oh ho's</span>
  </em>
  <span> sending chills down his spine and he can't take it anymore. Spinning around and facing where he knows Red is, despite it still being pitch black. Ready to throttle the vigour into him. They had to survive, even if it is just the two of them. Even if what the spectre said isn't a lie. They have to survive, they have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. He </span>
  <strong>
    <span>seemed</span>
  </strong>
  <span> pretty real." And finally, he speaks! Blue would feel relief but that is an emotion he currently can't feel with the tension and bloodlust thick in the air. Grumbling as he crosses his arms as his legs twitch and his eyes try to adjust to the foreboding darkness. Willing himself to see anything, an outline, a figure, a light. But he sees nothing and he bristles at the feeling of unknown crawling over his skin. Watching out for danger with a seismic sense he doesn't have. "And </span>
  <strong>
    <span>where</span>
  </strong>
  <span> is the real Vio? If that wasn't him then..." Red continues and Blue clicks his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares! We fell into this trap cuz we were too busy crying over Green." He hears Red swallow with an exhausting whimper, no doubt sand had gotten in his throat. Having a feeling that he finally got through that what the sprite said was a lie. Or at least a scare tactic. That he would finally stand beside him and brainstorm what their next move is going to be. They aren't getting any younger, or safer by taking their sweet time. Blue knows something is beyond the corner, that a force is creeping close. He doesn't know where or what and he desperately tries to feel it. Why did his magic sense have to fail him now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue. Aren't you worried about the others?" Blue stops in his tracks, registering Red standing up and turning towards him. Voice suspiciously calm, serious. He almost thinks he is hearing Red's voice in his head, an echo of dreams he can't recall. A voice that awakens a foreign feeling he can't shake. A foreboding that is tied to the feelings and forewarnings he got out of being frozen. Of a time that is more a fairytale than it is a memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how to handle this. If he could see his face then at least he could gauge what Red is trying to accomplish with asking him this. He sounds so un Red-like. If he did not know any better he would think that an imposter is standing beside him. But no, no matter how much Red despairs, warmth swirls around his body. A fire to his water and ice, a signature nobody else could replicate. He would know if an illusion was talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really." Honesty is the course of action he takes, figuring that is the best option. Lying, when they are stuck in one, is not a clever decision and he needs to play it smart. He taps his foot as he tries to coax a reaction. He doesn't feel anything. Maybe the moldorms have gone away? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence follows and it doesn't take a genius to guess that he messed up. The surprisingly angry tone tips him off quicker than he can think what he said is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Heat flares into his right side before he can register it, uncontrollable flames licking up his arm. He wants to scream but the sensation must be illusionary because there is no fire lighting up the room. But it feels like like it and he shudders at the shock of arms grabbing his shoulders. The roles reversed from earlier, gasping for oxygen through the electric pain running through his body. At the mercy of the supposedly innocent part of Link as Red's fingers clench into the fabric of his tunic. His skin </span>
  <strong>
    <span>burns</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can even make </span>
  <strong>
    <span>me</span>
  </strong>
  <span> mad! Were you stuck in that ice so long that your heart froze?!" The words sting, more than the feeling of being burned alive. From the freezing caverns into the spitting fires of Death Mountain, Red shakes him roughly with a force he thought he did not possess. </span>
  <span>But if Blue hates anything, it's being tossed around. Fingers in return grabbing's Red's hands, prying them off and putting distance between them with a swing from his arm that smacks Red's attempts of shaking him some more. Responding in kind he hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back off Red! You don't want to start a fight you can't win!" </span>
  <span>Red scoffs and Blue wants to strangle him. Red had never infuriated him so. Not when he was being so blissfully ignorant, not when he would do something so stupid, not even when he had these feelings he could not explain and he had to take out his frustrations on the easiest target. For once Red fights him back but he doesn't enjoy it. The pain is real and the curdle in his stomach is more suffocating than all of his other fights and arguments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I? Because I will gladly fight you if you can only think of yourself!" He doesn't, Blue can't see his face or his expressions or his normally expressive blue eyes but he knows Red is the kind of person that only fights when it is necessary. He doesn't get pleasure from sparring or out of the sport of it like Green and him. He gets his joy out of saving people, out of knowing that his contributions are not for nothing. If Red enjoys combat this would be the first Blue ever heard of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue breathes in and out, finding the peace with himself to stay level headed. Reign it in, stay calm. Let the ice back into you, let the feelings go. He can't be angry because he knows what Red is trying to do, how many times had he pushed the others away with the same tactic? Be angry, lash out, threaten and watch them leave you alone. Lonely and sad, quilty and filled with regret. Pushing and pushing until no effort was made anymore. Until nobody looked back at you. Responding in anger is easy, Blue would know. But anger is not going to solve their problem. So he swallows his pride, swallows his ire and through clenched teeth eases his posture. "Look, Red, I know that you're going through a hard time, I am too. But we must get through this, calmy." But Red doesn't want to listen. A raging inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! He's my brother Blue, my </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Brother</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>. I can't live without him, I can't. Not like you would understand!" Inhale, exhale and repeat. Blue doesn't pay attention to his words because then his attempts at staying cool-headed would be wasted. But he can't help but notice that the way he says </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> is peculiar. Like the word has a different meaning, a different context than what is written in the dictionary. A mistranslation from one language to another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue does not respond, waiting for an opening. Knowing that Red expects him to counteract, to argue. But when he doesn't he is lost and it isn't long before the air trills with sobs. Overloaded, a mishmash of feelings in a vortex of turmoil. Red can't keep up the act and it slips from his hands like pretty pottery smashing to the ground. He sinks to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Green, oh Green! I, I can't, can't. Not without them-" Blue catches him, embracing him with arms that still sting from fake fires eating skin. Pushing Red's head into his neck as weeping wrecks the red boy's frame. Holding on stronger when Red trashes and tries to hit him. Shouting and attempting to push him away. But the will to fight leaves him when he says nothing, only pressing closer. Crying harder, holding onto Blue in a tight suffocating grip. He doesn't mind, he holds on tighter too. The lump in his throat is raw and bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, hush. We can think of all of this after we're done with this." He whispers oh so softly, surprising himself. Letting his fingers comb the hairs in the nape of Red's neck. An action he would have reddened at, now a careless ministration that brings him no excitement. He gently tucks Red's cap neatly over his head and the boy in his arms cries harder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But there might not be an after this! What if they are already gone! What is the point if we can never be whole again?! What is the point of trying when the world has only half of its heroes?" He sighs, a difficult question that he has no answer to. He both wishes for and yet dreads the day the lands of light are peaceful and safe. For the moment the seal must be reforged, the magic from thousands of years ago melded back into servitude. He will be gone, he will die as a person but live as a concept. Immortality without living. </span>
  <span>But he would give up his life if it meant saving many others. He is ready to die. However, if there is a chance the monster is telling the truth, that their other halves are gone. Then, well, he would not die with his neck on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The point is, Red, is that if Vio or Green were to die that they wouldn't want to us to be brooding over their deaths. They would want us to live, to survive." Red hiccups against his chest and he rubs his back. His arms wrapped around Blue's middle for stability, their hug not so tight anymore. Blue breathes a little easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but, what of-"</span>
  <span>He cups Red's cheeks, hot and wet with tears and a deep fire that can't decide between snuffing itself out or blazing bright. Stopping Red in his words, a stunned stillness that for once invigorates Blue rather than making him uncertain. Drying the streaks coating his face, freckled and rosy with pink lips and large smiling eyes, that is what he remembers as he finds the courage to keep going, to keep fighting. If the world could not be saved, then at the least he could save </span>
  <strong>
    <span>his</span>
  </strong>
  <span> world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I die Red I would want you to live life to its fullest. Don't let me be the reason for you not being able to enjoy life. Only a monster would wish for its loved ones to suffer because of their passing. So please, think straight and help me here, I can't do this alone." Red cries soften, tears stopping as they feed into Blue body. Vanishing into his pores, soothing the ache in his arms. Salty but it's better than nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stills, gaining control of himself. Realizing what he had said and done. Pushing down dry salvia that builds up in his throat as his hands lightly trace Blue's sides. Feeling like a jerk, like an ass. He can't believe he lashed out like that. No matter the payback for his previous actions, a wrong never righted the ones before it. He regrets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head slumps forward, cushioned by Blue calloused palms as a lost smile plays on his mouth. Letting his head rest against Blue's, their foreheads touching. Strands of hair mixing as he fiddles with Blue's belt loops. Breath fanning against the other's lips. Blue's breath stutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue... I'm so sorry-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </strong>
  <span>! Pay attention to me! I'm the </span>
  <strong>
    <span>monster</span>
  </strong>
  <span> here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-yah!" </span>
  <strong>
    <span>"Aah, fuck!" </span>
  </strong>
  <span>They startle so badly, Blue and Red bonk their heads together. Seeing stars in the darkness that Blue waves away with flapping hands. Heart going a million miles a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can't stop, counting the seconds as the ghost fans its presence threateningly in front of them. Keeping up with the beat as he picks up a dizzy Red and takes his waist in his arms. Putting up his best 'I want to see the manager' voice as a firestorm blazes in his front. Red fumbling and burning so bright he can feel his embarrassment. Blue feels almost smug but more so furious. The irritation wins over the fear. He had been following the spectre, not knowing when he would appear. Yet he had gotten carried away. He already had his moment ruined by it and now he is pissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um! Excuse you! We're having a moment! So if you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave us alone I won't have to beat you up within an inch in your life!" Blue is now really glad that the real Vio isn't here or being held captive close by. He would not survive the encounter if he saw how he is holding his little brother. He flushes as timid yet firm hands land on his shoulders, unsure if to push him away or pull him closer. This is not really the perfect moment for something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could care less for you lovers quarrel you insects! You're causing me a headache so will finish this quickly!" Blue grunts, his taunts falling short as he can feel the Poe readying an attack. His mind going back and forth on what he should do now. In his stupor Red gives in to action, dislodging himself from Blue's hold and yanking him forward, or backwards, it's hard to tell as they run. Ignoring the muttering under the Big Poe's ghostly breath as they search deeper and deeper into the tomb of darkness. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm never volunteering to be a dungeon boss ever again, grumble, grumble...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through wide hallways and running into stone, Blue will have a gigantic bruise at the end of the day the courtesy of Red, a small light dances in front of their eyes. Familiar and twinkling as it frantically bounces around, hummingbird wings flapping in distress. Red perks up and Blue glowers, oh no, this thing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Fairy!! Where have you been?" Indeed, where had the ball of glitter been? Blue mutters under his breath, rubbing his face as he flanks Red from behind. Ears straining for the Big Poe to come after them. Not sure if it is following them or not. </span>
  <span>The fairy chimes and before it even has to speak the words, Red follows it automatically and Blue trudges along without a choice. Not that standing still will do them much good as proven by how they got here. But still. "I'm sorry, I'm terrified of evil energy! Come on, this way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He meant 'what took you so long', ya ball of fluff." The fairy if it could look back at him with the most displeased of faces. But she can't and she tsks in his direction instead. Able to see in the dark thanks to her spiritual nature. Red disapprovingly pinches his arm, like he is the one who is being unreasonable here. He yelps and tries to pinch him back but Red has already dodged out of his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, follow this staircase!" They can't see but they trust her enough that they go up the unseen stairs, bracing the walls as they spiral and end up on the first level of the temple. Not having been aware that there were more levels than the ground floor. For all they knew, this temple is gigantic. Or as big as the worshipping grounds in the back of Castle Town. So not big at all but seemingly so. A stone damp place where Shadow Link had ambushed them. Kind of like now, except drowning in darkness in a place so dry Blue has trouble breathing in. Though that could be his smashed nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lantern! Now we can see in the dark. Thank you, Miss Fairy!" Blue blinks his eyes, realizing he can finally see as a crimson object lands in Red's hands. Dangling from the ceiling whisked away by the fairy, Red admires it for a second before he thrusts it in Blue's arms. With a somewhat knowing grin that Blue can now see as the wick is lit in the lantern. Eyeing the wounds and cuts on his cheeks and temple. Eyes bruised from crying and landing in the sand. His pupils are wide and black with only a silver of indigo shining through. A detail that he wants to observe but his attention is brought to the item in his hands. Strangely familiar in his hands. He doesn't like dealing with fire but its better than nothing. He can't help but think Red would be a better fit to carry the light as he is, well, Red. Mister multiple layers of clothing, sir hot and spicy. Knight of flame, spirit of fire. Why did he give it to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight is a blur, the only thing that Blue recalls when someone asks, but won't tell, is that he shoved Red behind him and that the worst had yet to come. That despite that they could finally see it didn't necessarily mean they won the fight. Bubbles and Wisps floating close by, flanking a massive cloaked being with a white gruesome face. Instilling fear they had not known until they could see. Sometimes it was better to be blind. But they could not let their fright control them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stubbornly lights torches that are blown out faster than he can relight them. Not seeing Red's calculating glances or the secure grip on his Fire Rod. Frozen with fear but pushing it down to face it with courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay brave, stay vigilant. It's a mantra Blue repeats as his soul is sucked out and toyed with. His life teetering on an end, nearly losing hope as he plays distraction in a performance he doesn't know he is in. Taunting right back when the Poe lies to him. He knows he is hotheaded, too confident of himself and that he could be shortsighted. But he has faith in his other halves, they are out there and they would have never fallen like him for such a phoney trap. He doesn't believe a word it says, a trickster of shadows and rot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't like that and with a large gulp, he is swallowed for a second time today and squeezed so tightly he is sure he is going to die of suffocation. A horrible death as air leaves his lung, as his muscles protest and his blood roars in his head. A splitting headache but his mind isn't where his head is. So sure he is going to die as he desperately tries to reach for his sword. Wondering how an incorporeal being is strangling him anyway. Not that matters, he is immobilised. A moment away from having his body squished like a grape. Seeing white in a dark cavern. A light that isn't a light at all. His final moments as thoughts and memories pass. None of them he can make out but he does realise one thing. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>That this isn't his only life and there is more to this story than his memories as Blue.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, the walls around him loosen and he can breathe again. He wastes no time, ignoring the euphoria that fills his brain and chest. Reaching for his sword and slicing the monster in one satisfying resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>slink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He lands on his feet and shouts a battle cry, raising his sword one final time as he takes down the Big Poe. It howls in a disbelieving laugh that echoes through his bones. Disappearing in a puff smoke that seems to be a signature of evil creatures. Taking the darkness with him as enemies vanish with a haunting jingle. The darkness abating, dissolving before his sights. When he lifts his head and opens his eyes he sees that all the torches have been lit. The temple doesn't seem so big anymore. It felt like they were running around endlessly. The stone pillars, the tomb close to the entrance and many stone scriptures that litter the wall are curious sights. But his gaze finds his way back to Red, as it always does. Cheering and singing him praises, dancing while the fairy jiggles around in a victory dance. Trying to copy her but giving up and instead swirling his fire rod around like an improvised sword. Not that it is harmless, Blue would know and by the singes, on Red's clothes. Red knows that too, as this orb is carefully pointed away from himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dusts himself off and grins, victory rolling off in waves. Feeling proud and powerful as Red's mesmerized face comes closer with a hop and step. Skipping towards him with bouncing curls and a smile so bright it hides the scrapes and the marks of exhaustion. The tear streaks, the hints of sadness and experienced anguish. Red hides it well but Blue can see the tiny wobble on his lip, the uncertainty that gnaws on his brain. The words stick, the possibility that their teammates might really be gone. There was no reason for the Big Poe to tell the truth. However, they couldn't rule the possibility out because of blind faith. That would crush their hopes faster than they could repair their will to continue fighting. To live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shakes his head, grinning in the face of success. Adrenaline still rushing through his veins, the high lighting his eyes and making the aches in his bones more pleasant reminders of being alive rather than being dead. He stands upright, stretching his tired muscles and smiling through the pain. Exheralting in the knowledge how he utterly destroyed the evil creature by one sword slash. Striking a pose as he could see the hero worship that isn't so new or odd on Red's face. Bathing in the praise and attention. Ignoring the exasperated look from the fairy that silently buzzes around their heads, healing the cuts and bruises. Red and blue splotches growing yellow to green to a fading mark that is the slightest off colour. Unforeseen by the unwitting eye, a flash of new skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so amazing Blue! You got to show me how to do that strike sometime!" He chuckles in response, lifting his sword on his shoulder in a pose that is meant to look effortless. Except for how his muscles strain under the abuse they had gone through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. I am amazing!" He lets the praise get to his head. Watching Red try to replicate the motion with his fire rod, a not so easy feat with how different the weapon is to the Four Sword. Not to mention Red less than perfect form from not having practised sword fighting in a while. Not long enough that the motions were unrecognizable from proper sword fighting techniques but enough that Blue could see the waver and the strain it put on Red's body to the motions. He soaks up the positive attention, ready to give a spiel about how great he is. Agreeing and puffing up his chest. About to give in and conform to his urge to act as he had always had. Boastful, like the world, revolved around him rather than being a tiny speck in a wide universe that couldn't care less if you brushed your teeth with toothpaste or orange juice. Hesitating as the events of the battle rush back to him, his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lest he forgets, this battle was not fought alone. He had needed Red's help, Blue did not miraculously light the torches while he was inside the Poe, being strangled. They worked together, even if they had no time to plan. His words had worked but it was Red's actions that ensured that he was still alive. If it was not for Red he would be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue swallows heavily, perturbed but his gaze tender. Chuckling when Red stumbles. Holding the position of griping his staff over his shoulder longer than he thought he would. Giggling awkwardly when he falls on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I will teach you." Red looks at him quizically, like he can't believe he is not snapping at him or boasting more about his accomplishments. Eyes almost popping out when Blue offers his hand. Ready to sheath his sword and call it a day. Or at least, call it a day when they got out of here and plan their next move. They came here but now what? Following a lead to an answer of one of the million questions they had. There had to be something here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red blinks but doesn't falter in taking the help, beaming and jumping upright with energy. Nearly toppling over if it is not for his reality check. As much as he wants to act like he is unaffected, Red is just as tired as he is. Heaving with pants that look becoming on him. "That's great Blue, when-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue tuts at his words and jabs him in the breast, none too gently by Red 'ow!' that echoes in the big stone hall. Flicking his forehead with subdued strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-When you start training regularly. I can see your lack of practice, Red. I haven't seen ya doing any exercises this week either so there is a lot of catch up to." The standoffishness he showed while when they were all still together went unsaid. He had done his training done in private had made him assume the others kept their skills as sharp as him when he wasn't looking. Apparently not so, in Red's case. He needs discipline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red stutters and Blue smirks in good nature, sharp-toothed. Red's eyes shift, not looking at him as he answers shyly. Caught doing something, Blue just doesn't know what he is embarrassed about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh- Of course? But I-I don't have a sword on me right now! How I supposed to train without one?" Blue sighs, cracking his back and preparing himself to get going. The longer they stand here doing nothing the more chance he would crash in this dingy dungeon of death. It certainly smells like a stuffy crypt. If Vio had been here he would be all over this place, no doubt. Gesturing a 'come on' motion as Red's head pops curiously towards him. Done burning a hole in the ground. He probably could, Blue could ignore the heat that pooled and shifts in front of his eyes but he could not take his eyes away from the tufts of fire that travelled from Red's nervous fingers to his rod back to his chest. How the fool hadn't burned himself aside from a few scapes Blue doesn't know but he doesn't want to point out his latent powers. In case it's an emotional thing like his own. He doesn't want Red to blow up, not like him. Ice creeps on his fingers and he bats it away with a dismissive caress on the sides of his tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can use mine for a while. But only for practice-" He is interrupted, suddenly the sword he is seconds away from sheathing, glows. The Force Gems he forgot existed taking a long while to manifest and imbuing his sword. Faulty magic, he would say. But there is something else, a tranquillity that he can't explain that flows in him when he raises the sword above his head and lets his mind wander. A beacon, connecting him to the other separated swords. Two chimes respond to his, flashes of lands above clouds and dry shaded forests playing in his mind. Viridian and lavender, oppositions as the warmth of a hearth lays solemnly silent. Right next to him but without his extended self. A knight of destiny without his fabled blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow stops but Blue understands, nodding and disrupting the light with a swing. Sheathing the sword in his scabbard. Serious but relieved as he gives a thumbs up at Red. Overlooking the vacant look in his eyes, of his hand that travels to his empty holster from his shoulder strap. Darkness encroaching behind his smile, cracking the good in his heart. All things Blue does not see, not wanting to think of how difficult getting back Red's sword is going to be. "Let's go, Green and Vio are out there and they no doubt will need our help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news is too good to think of bad things. It's an excuse, not for Blue but for Red who cheers and smiles too wide. Skipping and ignoring the sickness in his stomach as he takes Blue hands and waves it between them. The anxious jiggle that slips in his voice, the lurch in his soul that should fill him happiness but is sour instead. Ruined by the reminder of the rot in his brain, of the link that is waning to his piece of the Sword. Of quilt, of not knowing what is going on. The shadows cling and don't let go and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent Link doubts his innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffs the hidden awe in Blue's face when he glances at him deep in his head, not wanting to think about it. Vio, Vio is important. He is alive, he needs their help. Yeah... Green and Vio, they had to go and help them. He can't think of himself. He can't be selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red giggles, sounding flat to his own ears. Lifeless and dull but he continues, proceeds to exist. To live, to survive, to keep going. He had to, they had. </span>
  <strong>
    <span>Live</span>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and I hope I did these characters justice. I was not sure under what tags I should put everything under so if something seems odd don't be afraid to point something out. Critique is always welcome. Have a fine day or night and I hope you have a wonderful week.</p><p>It was Keanith that got me into Four Swords so definitely check out their Tumblr and their works here on too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>